NormalNatural
by Dark knightress
Summary: Elyse is finally getting a chance to live out her dream. However thanks to a certain arrogant vampire, its not going to be as easy as she thought. It's going to be hell for Elyse, but with that arrogant vampire around, hell might not be so bad after all.
1. Accept Deny Repeat

Why hello there!

I'd like to welcome you to my new story: Normal-Natural. Get it? Supernatural, Normal-Natural? Hahaha, yeah.

Well, I really hope you enjoy it! I hope to make you all happy.

Let's get it on!

* * *

"He is so handsome isn't he? Unbelievable," Kathy sighed dreamily.

I grunted and continued gluing the Popsicle sticks together. This was going to be the best freaking cottage ever. All I had left was to glue the straw to the top and paint some-

"And we have a winner!" Mr. Carp announced and dramatically gestured at Mason's totally amazing Popsicle stick mansion. Of course it was wonderful with extra matchstick balconies and straw chimneys.

My hand cracked the closest thing in an attempt to dissipate my rage. Mason sauntered by, presenting his house like it was the Holy Grail. Kathy, along with the rest of the girls, quickly arranged herself on the desk and smiled at him. He winked and grinned back, but paused when he came to me. He looked down at my crushed sculpture and snorted. "Oh, nice house Elyse; you did better than I expected."

Glue and splintered wood peeked through my fingers and I involuntarily crushed it harder.

Stupid hand.

"Screw off, Mason," I muttered. "Go get your reward."

He wrinkled his perfect rugged brow, "What reward? This is just for a grade."

"Well excuse me!" I exclaimed ignoring Kathy's embarrassed head shake. "The one thing in life you don't get a reward for and of course I get it wrong."

He smiled smugly. "As always."

He strolled off with a crowd of people congratulating him and I stared after them with hellfire in my eyes.

"As always," I mocked in a high falsetto.

"I don't know why you hate him so much," Kathy said wistfully. "You know, if you just behaved a little better, he might actually start talking to you rather than mocking you."

"And if you were actually my friend, you'd help me rather than defend him!" I snapped and sent the crushed sculpture flying to the ground in disgust.

Strangely, with the wood and glue, there was also some red splashed down.

I looked at my hand.

"Oh, you're bleeding! Hold on." Kathy gasped and ran to the teacher. He whipped around and prepared to launch into panic mode.

"I'm fine, Mr. Carp," I reassured before he could say anything. "I'll go to the nurse."

He nodded but watched me leave the room, as if to make sure I didn't collapse on the way.

Kathy rejoined the gaggle of girls obsessing over Mason's house and he was drinking it all in like always. No one was paying attention when I slunk out of the class and quickly made a detour into an empty supply closet.

My hand was bleeding scantily, but from multiple places. I sat on an empty crate to concentrate better. I squeezed my wrist tightly and felt the energy flowing around my hands and darting into the cuts. Inhuman words spilled from my lips as the energy turned into a healing green light. The cuts slowly began to knit themselves up. I winced. It stung like tiny paper cuts. The spell wasn't quite exact, but at least it was working this time instead of getting infected like before.

"Naughty pixie."

I yelped and snapped up. The light disappeared and the cuts widened painfully.

I glared at Mason wordlessly, and then went back to trying to heal my hand.

"Oh you're just going to ignore me? What if it wasn't me who had walked in? What if it a human saw you playing witch doctor over there?" He kicked the door shut and slithered over to me.

"Leave me alone, Mason," I intoned with my eyes still shut in concentration.

He was silent, but I could feel his presence clouding up my personal space. My wounds throbbed but didn't close up.

"Give me that," he muttered and grabbed my hand. I opened my eyes when I heard the sharp 'snick' of his fangs extending. He was kneeling in front of me and staring mildly at my palm.

"What are you- AH!" I jumped when I felt his lips on my hand, gently sucking the blood. It was a soft, tingly, not entirely unpleasant feeling. "Stop it! That's so gross!"

He glared at me but continued to suck on my hand, and even tightened his grip when I tried to yank it away. When he let go I stumbled back and wiped my hand on my shirt furiously.

My hand was scar free.

I stood up and walked to the door wordlessly.

"What, no thank you?" he called. "You know, until we can go to the Underworld you're going to be stuck with me, so you might as well try to play nice!"

The door slamming cut him off and I leaned against it in exasperation.

Being a supernatural living in the human world wouldn't be nearly as bad if I didn't have to be with _him._ Of all the people to get stuck with I had to be with that stupid, arrogant vampire! But it was ok. We sent out dozens of applications to dozens of schools. Any day now we'd be taken back to the Underworld (where we belonged) to continue our schooling there. Then I wouldn't have to watch all these stupid human girls jumping and fawning all over him. I wouldn't have to watch him win every single award and contest imaginable.

But until then, I was going to be stuck in human school watching all of it. The fact that it was him was merely a coincidence. Our parents were friends and the only supernaturals living in the area which was why I had to tolerate him.

My hand tingled where his lips touched it and I punched it into the wall.

Stupid hand.

"You trying to bruise it up so I could heal it again?" Mason's irritating voice taunted. He was suddenly in front of me. Before I could retort he dangled a thick gold lined envelope in my face.

My eyes followed it, but I didn't say anything. I knew what it was.

"Oh, jealous?" he mocked and tapped me on the nose with it.

"When did you get that?" I asked in frustratingly weak voice. It was an invitation to attend Leeds Academy, a prestigious supernatural school in the Underworld, and he was holding one and I wasn't.

"Now you want to talk to me?" he asked. "Even after I so generously fixed your hand without any thanks? I came to talk to you for a reason, but since you were so intent on being mean I guess you don't need to know why. "

My fists clenched involuntarily and I gritted my teeth together. "Mason, when did you get that? Stop fooling around! This is important!"

He crossed his arms and smirked slyly. "Oh, Really? How important exactly?"

I jumped to grab it, but he yanked it away just in time. "How important, Elyse?"

He smiled sweetly and continued to wave it. I narrowed my eyes and slouched as I conceded to the egotistical whims which I knew so well. Every time I needed something from him, I had to go through this stupid ritual.

"Please, Mason. You have something that I need. Give me the envelope…I'm b-begging you," I muttered darkly.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Please."

That did it. He smiled smugly and then pulled something from his pocket and threw it at me.

Another gold lined envelop. "How did you-" But when I looked up he was gone.

My name was written in large flowing script across the front, and there was a large red waxy stamp holding it closed on the back.

This was it! I was finally going to the underworld! Goodbye human school, hello real world!

And…No more Mason. NO MORE MASON! Even if we both were going to Leeds Academy, the school was big enough that we'd never have to see each other again!

I bit my lip to keep from squealing in glee and jumped down the hall.

I skipped back into the classroom and collapsed on the table, giggling all the while.

Nobody paid much attention to me. As far as they knew I had finally lost it, something they had been betting on for a while now.

In fact, Kathy was cackling to herself also for some reason. She stumbled in to the room and collapsed on our table in a heap of laughter.

We laughed together until tears streamed down our faces. Leeds Academy! I was finally leaving this stupid school. I didn't know why Kathy was laughing though. That is…until I saw her neck.

A small red heart shaped mark with two little dots punctuating it like eyes was on the juncture between her shoulder and neck.

"What the hell is that?" I said suddenly. No way. Any happiness I had flitted away when she continued to chortle.

"What? What the hell is what?" she gasped.

"That thing," I snapped. "On your neck! You were with Mason weren't you?"

Only that stupid bloodsucker would leave a mark like that. Whenever any girl in school got one, she'd parade it around like it was some kind of award for getting to second base with Mason. To the humans it looked like a fancy hickey. But in reality, it was a vampire bite that only served to take their blood and make them more slavish and empty headed.

"Yep!" she squeaked and continued giddily. "About fifteen minutes after you left, he just came back and grabbed me. For a second, I thought he was mad at me, because he looked kind of pissed, but he just lead me to that empty art closet in the back. And then, oh! He's such a good kisser! My neck feels amazing! Even now! I could just die!"

Kathy started giggling again, though I was staring at her stone faced. She could just die? I'll give her something to die about, alright. Of all the people in the school. In the world, it had to be Mason? She was supposed to be my friend! My human sidekick! Yet the moment he flashes those pearly whites it was a wrap. She was just as mindless as the other human girls.

With every giggle my eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head from anger!

"Shut up!" I screeched. "Just shut up!"

Kathysnorted and bit her lip in an attempt to hold it in, but the tears kept streaming and her eyes turned red.

Just as I was about to smack her head from her shoulders she suddenly stopped and her cheeks went tomato colored.

I raised an eyebrow. She listened to me? Strange. Why was she- oh please no. The only person who could stop a hysterical girl in her tracks was-

"Hello, Katherine," Mason said sugar sweetly. I stared at him heatedly, though he ignored me.

"H-hi, Mason," she whispered and smiled shyly.

"What's up?"

She started babbling nonsensically, and my temper rose dramatically.

As she spoke, he glanced at me from the corner of his eyes and smirked venomously.

That's the last freaking straw! He bit her on purpose just to spite me! I was not, I repeat, I was NOT going to let him ruin my final day in this school. If I was going out, I was going out with a bang.

I stood up, and let my chair fall back noisily.

Kathy stared at me with wide eyes and he cocked his head in mock confusion.

Then I slapped him. It was a hard and loud sound that reverberated throughout the room. It took all my power to not curl into a ball of tears and cradle my hand.

He barely flinched, but the class fell silent and tense.

"Elyse! What are you-" Mr. Carp yelled.

"FUCK YOU MR. CARP! You're bald!" I roared. "And to all you girls who made out with Mason! You're all sluts! Including you, Kathy!"

I kicked down a blank art easel, flipped over a random desk and then ran out of the school.

Security guards screamed out at me, but I kept running till I reached the park. I leaned against a tree and sat on the hard dusty ground.

My hand was still throbbing from hitting Mason's brick wall face. At least it stopped tingling.

Good hand. Good hand.

* * *

She went nutsoids. One day I'm totally going to curse at a teacher, flip over a desk and run out of school. Totally.

Did you enjoy? How did you like Mason and Elyse?

To tell you the truth, I'm just testing that waters with this one. I don't know if I'll continue it. I was just really in the mood to write something, so if you guys don't like it, I won't update.

Soooooo knowing that...

Did you enjoy? Tell me tell me tell me tell me!

Revieeewwwww!


	2. Promise Me Well

Thanks for the reviews guys. They are a great encouragement to me! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. By the way, sorry it took long to update.

* * *

I heaved my dinner into the toilet and wearily leaned against the bathroom wall.

You have got to be kidding me. I was not 6 hours away from leaving for Leeds Academy when I was suddenly struck with some kind of vomit sickness. Freaking perfect.

I braced myself as another upheaval got me praying to the toilet boil for relief. It was boiling hot in the bathroom, and I was sweating painfully. My joints were aching like I had thrown myself under a truck. In the viciousness of my sickness, my ears had become blocked throwing my equilibrium off. Everything was spinning and zooming and dropping and rising until I had to stick my head far up the toilet bowl's ass again.

"Elyse?" Mom called through the door. "Are you ok? Everyone's worried about you."

"Fine. I'm fine," I gurgled weakly and flushed the toilet, cringing at the pain in my fingers.

In order to celebrate our acceptance into Leeds Academy, Mason's and my parents had arranged a little dinner for us. It really wasn't that big of a deal since both of our families lived in a generous two person house, so we merely had to go downstairs.

"Honey, don't force yourself. Just go to bed. We'll drop you at the train station when you're better," Dinah said. That was Mason's mother. She purposely said that to get me riled up. She knew how badly I was aching to leave, but she was anxious to keep me and Mason there as long as possible.

"No!" I barked. "Leave me alone. I'm fine! Perfectly fine. Get the car ready."

Heavy footsteps signaled my father's approach and entreaty. "Elyse, open the door. Let me see how you're doing. If you're sick we can't drop you off tonight."

"I said get the car ready!"

The bathroom floor spun beneath me when I exerted all my energy into that final scream.

"If she's fine she's fine. We're not the one who's are gonna make the train do an emergency medical stop." That was Mason's father, Peter. There was a pause, then everyone reluctantly left me to my vomiting.

What could have possibly done this to me? It was probably Mason and his filthy, germ ridden, Kathy coated mouth.

There was a tap on the window above me. Groaning, I pulled myself up and leaned on the sill. It was dark outside, only the purple haze of twilight allowed my eyes to see Mason on the other side.

"What?" I growled after I had pulled the window up.

He wrinkled his nose. "Ew. It stinks like sour milk in there. You look terrible, like you're about to keel over at any second."

"What do you want, Mason? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

Unmoved he shook his head. "You're barely alive. We are definitely not going anywhere tonight."

He turned to walk around to the front of the house but I caught his shirt and weakly tugged him back.

"No, no, no wait! I'm fine, honestly! We _have_ to leave tonight. I couldn't stand another night here! This is just a passing bug. Really, Mason. I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes and felt my forehead. His forehead instantly wrinkled in concern. "Jeez! You're like a furnace. If you don't go to a doctor soon, you could be stuck here for much longer."

"No!" I yelled. "Ok, I've got it. I have a plan. First get me a cup of water. Please." He flashed away, and was back in an instant.

I rifled through the cabinets until I found some mouthwash and the bottle of Tylenol. After employing them, I gulped down the water and wiped down my face with a cool towel.

Carefully, I eased myself out of the window. And by carefully, I mean I went crashing down on my head and back.

Mason watched me jadedly and shook his head as I clutched my way up his shirt. I rested my clammy forehead against his cool hard shoulder.

After gasping harshly for a few seconds, I leaned back and stumbled into the darkness of the forest that enclosed our backyard.

"Follow me," I rasped and ducked between the trees.

"Elyse," he said, keeping up with me perfectly even as I tripped and lurched over roots and shrubs. "If you die right now than you're never going to Leeds."

"You don't know anything!" I coughed out. He looked just about ready to throw me over his shoulder and take me back. "Just follow silently."

Despite the fact that my head was flying off my neck and my eyes kept going in and out of focus in a melting heat, I was still aware enough to know what I was doing.

We walked for about half an hour. The fireflies began flashing in the corners of my eye, and the trees grew untamed and wild. Dusk had passed, and the only light from the pearly crescent moon tacked to the sky. Strange flowers bloomed around us in a florid display and the bushes rustled mysteriously.

By this time, I was trembling from the cold and the heat that battled within me. The ground lurched violently and my brain was reeling, surrounded by darkness that threatened to completely envelop me.

I grabbed Mason for support and leaned into him, too tired to complain and or hate.

In moments like these, when no one was watching, when I was barely alive, and when Mason could chalk it up to dementia, I could actually admit that I kind of sort of liked it when Mason touched me. Kind of.

I inhaled his warm scent of firewood and pine deeply and sighed ruefully.

"Mason," I grunted, my face still buried in his chest.

"Yeah?" His voice was a million miles away.

"If I die right now, I just want you to know that—THERE IT IS!" I screamed and staggered past him.

Over his shoulder, a rundown, wooden cottage with a dim light in the window stood in a clearing.

"Hey, old lady! Open up, old lady!" I screamed and savagely banged on the door in a final burst of strength. "I need your help! I'm dying."

Mason stood at the base of the veranda and stared at the house warily.

"What is this place?" he asked.

Before I could answer, the door opened and the tall woman with one violet eye and one gold eye stared down at me.

"Elyse," she muttered.

I knelt at her feet and gazed up at her. "Elyse need medicine. Give me medicine."

She shook her head and then directed her focus on Mason. "What is this supposed to be, Hansel and Gretel or something?"

After a pause, she sighed and went back inside.

Mason stood behind me and pulled my hair back so that I was looking him.

"Who was that?"

"Witch. Sometimes she teaches me quick magic. I met her a few months ago. Nobody knows, so don't tell."

I was far past the point of discretion. It was taking all my strength not to vomit right on her porch. Something told me that she wouldn't appreciate that.

"Months?" he said. "You've been sneaking here for months? How come you never told me?"

I glared at him and yanked my head away so that I was staring into the murky confines of her house.

"The reason I was taking these lessons was so that I could get ahead of you. Half of the things I learned you already knew."

Suddenly, she was back, holding a dirty glass jar filled with black pills. She ignored me and looked at him.

"You are Mason, right? The one who always makes her feel inferior. Nice to meet you," she murmured and shook his hand. "Here, feed these pills to her one at a time. Four every ten minutes. They should be finished in half an hour."

He murmured something I couldn't hear. I was so far gone, my head had officially imploded on itself. The hard wood was cool and I leaned my cheek against it.

"…why are you looking at her like that? You want a love potion or something?" her voice echoed.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, to calm my raging head. When I opened them again, I was in my bed with Mason sitting beside me. The room wasn't spinning anymore, my joints were flexible, my stomach was still and everything felt cool.

"That was quick. You almost finished all the pills," he said and leaned into my white rocking chair. "We should still leave next week, just in case."

"NO! We need to leave tonight!" I roared and sat up quickly. "Go tell them I'm better."

He frowned but disappeared from my room for a few seconds before reappearing back in my white rocking chair.

"Why are you so adamant about leaving tonight? It'll be the same thing if you leave next week," he grumbled.

"You know very well that I can't go back to school," I growled, and then as an afterthought, "Sorry about hitting you. I lost my temper."

He glanced at me glibly, before withering and looking away. "You're not forgiven."

I nodded my head and grimaced. "Oh right, of course I'm not forgiven. That would just make things too easy, right Mason? You hate when things are easy for me."

"Easy for you?" he snorted. "Ok, you're apologizing for hitting me, do ever apologize for those other times you hit me? Or when you constantly yell at me? Or when you just grab things from me, or when you change the channel when I'm watching something? Or when you smack things out of my hands? Or when you threw out that painting I gave you because you said it took up space even though you obviously have nothing on your walls right now?"

He gestured to my blank walls. "There is nothing there! No posters, no pictures of friends, nothing! You live such a pitiable existence."

Before I could retort, I was hit with a wave of nausea and fatigue and I leaned back into my pillows.

Not again. The pills were supposed to make everything alright. That's the last time I take pills from a mysterious, gypsy witch who lived in a rundown shack away from society. Mason's presence did nothing to help, and his nagging was only making me feel worse.

"Feel better now, Mason?" I asked and pinched the bridge of nose.

"Not remotely. You're still not forgiven," he murmured.

I squeezed my eyes shut, my head was spinning again and my stomach was wrenching itself into knots. There was no time to argue with him, the oppressive heat was coming back tenfold.

"Well that's just too bad now, isn't it," I snapped breathlessly.

He raked his eyes over me and then raised an eyebrow. "You don't look so good."

When I didn't answer, he shrugged and stood up. "Guess you should have taken the rest of the pills. It passed ten minutes already." He suddenly whipped out the dirty jar and made the remaining black pills rattle within it. "Guess I'll go tell my parents that we can't leave tonight."

If I had the strength, I would have screamed his name to the heavens in a pure frenzied rage. He knew this was going to happen, and he was purposely letting me drown!

"Give me"-gasp-"The pills, Mason" –deep wheezing breath- "I'm about to faint."

He pouted and tossed my delicate little jar between his hands like it was part of a circus act. "Well that's just too bad now isn't it?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Hurry up guys, we're ready to leave," Dad called.

Mason grinned evilly.

"PLEASE!" I rasped. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for hitting you and grabbing the remote and not having friends and tearing paintings and-"

My feet buckled when I tried to stand up and the vertigo sent me reeling to my knees. Mason's eyes went wide and I draped my arms around his leg in a blind panic. Ah, more of that comforting firewood.

"Please! Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top give me the medicine!" I shamelessly begged. "PLEASE MASON!"

He sighed and knelt by me to unwrap my arms from his leg. Soft, dark eyes betrayed the stern look on his face. He cupped my chin and held the jar at the tip of my nose.

"Fine, fine. Stop begging. I'll forgive you under one condition."

My heart jolted painfully in my chest.

"When we get to Leeds, don't avoid me, ok?"

I sighed gratefully. I thought he was going to tell me to swallow glass shards or stuff bees in my ears.

"I promise! I won't leave your side!" I gasped desperately and grabbed the jar.

"Promise?" he asked once more and dangled it above my head.

"I promise!" My throat constricted in a spasm as the coughing portion of my sickness began.

He dropped the jar and I swallowed them greedily. Almost instantaneously the heat let up and my feet became steady. I leaned my forward against Mason's shoulder as my breathing returned to normal.

"Promise?" he repeated.

"KIDS HURRY UP!" Peter screamed from the other side. "I'M GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!"

I scrambled up and ran out my door, but paused when I reached the dining table. I jogged back to my room and stuck my head through the door.

"Promise."

* * *

Whoot whoot! Leeds Academy! Did you like this chapter? I don't know how long I'm going to make this story. Maybe just a short little thing. I don't know.

Anyways, review! I'm feeling a bit lonely...


	3. Loved and lost or loved and gained?

Thanks for reading and thanks for your reviews. Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

I was already tired of him. Not one hour on the train, and Mason was with a group of people, talking and giggling, like they were part of a recorded audience or something. The moment we were dropped at the station, they gravitated toward him like planets to the sun, and I had gratefully given way to them.

He didn't even notice when I walked away. How could he stand being knocked about in the middle of that sweaty and babbling crowd? My head pounded just thinking of it.

If he actually expected me to keep my promise about not avoiding him, then he was sorely mistaken. He had enough friends; I would just take up the much needed space. This was my time to start over, and I was going to do it properly, without Mason royally fucking me over.

I leaned my head against the wide, clear glass window and watched the scenery fly by. Fields, and mountains and oceans blurred together in a blend of color and vague lines. The seat beside me and the two facing me where empty. I had deliberately chosen the emptiest car. The farther away from Mason the better.

"Hello?" A voice behind me said.

"I don't know where he is, check the car behind us," I grunted without looking up.

Several girls had already come up to me asking about Mason. Apparently they noticed us getting out of the same car and thus officially deemed me his keeper.

"Huh? I was going to ask if I could sit here."

I looked up to see a girl with dark purple hair, deep red lips and dark eyeliner. Her black painted fingernails clutched the seat to steady herself from the trains jolting.

"S-sure. Of course you can," I stuttered, and wiped the drool I knew was coating the side of my face.

"Thanks," the girl said. "But what was that you said? Where you sleep talking or something?"

"No, I thought you were asking about Mason, a few people came here asking about him, so I thought that was…what you wanted," I said.

Her eyes were coated in a dark purple powder and she leaned on the armrest. "Who's Mason?"

"That really handsome tall guy, w-with the snowy white hair and all the people gathered around him. He's in one of those long cars."

"Oh, oh!" she said in reverence, and her eyes lit up in recognition. "That guy? You know him? "

Involuntarily, my face sank into a deep grimace. Another worshiper had come to pay tribute. Even when he wasn't here Mason was ruining things.

"Yeah, I know him. He's in the other car."

I turned back to the window and inhaled deeply.

She shrugged and coughed uneasily. "Oh, I wasn't looking for him. I just don't know what all the hype is about. He doesn't seem all that great."

I could tell she merely said it as a way to placate my stormy expression. It always appeared whenever someone was paying attention to Mason. Yet no one had ever said that to me. The all mighty Mason wasn't that great? My vision began to blur as the tears stung my wide eyes. I never realized that love could engulf a person so readily and powerfully. This strange, gothic girl suddenly had my complete and utter devotion for eternity.

"Y-you're right," I said softly, trying to quell the tears. "H-he's not that great. He's not that great at all."

She raised an eyebrow and leaned back, but I threw my arms around her neck, drawing her close.

"He's not that great!" I sobbed suddenly.

She stiffened beneath me, but didn't pull back. "Are you ok?"

"No," I sniffed. "I'm Elyse, and I…I think I love you."

"Thanks?" she said and awkwardly patted my back. "I'm Melinda."

Ah, Melinda. The name of a goddess.

"Melinda. Melinda," I sighed. "That's a beautiful name."

She managed to unlock her neck from my grasp and gave me an odd look. "Thanks? You're awfully nice, aren't you?"

Me? Nice? Mason was the nice one. No one's ever called _me_ nice before. Not since I was a little girl! It's always been either angry or grim or spastic.

"Thank you…thank you for being alive, Melinda," I said and drew my knees up. "I love you."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and watched me cuddle into the seat.

That was an excellent moment to fall asleep. When everything was right and good in the world. A sleep that came after a long gratifying day. Nothing could spoil this amazing moment of love and magic.

"Why are you crying?"

Fuck _me._

Mason was clenching the seat and glaring at Melinda.

"None of your business, Mason," I said and faced the window.

"Would _you_ know why?" he hissed menacingly.

"W-what? I- no! S-she just started crying. I don't k-know why!" Melinda stuttered and tapped my wrist to get my attention.

Mason's eyes were narrowed into dark slits, and his lips were twisted into a tight frown. Poor Melinda was blushing like a cherry and cowering slightly.

"Leave her alone!" I snapped and stood up. "This wonderful girl is Melinda and I love her!"

His eyes suddenly went wide and he looked at her then me than back at her in confusion.

"Love her? But you just met her! What did you do?" he growled angrily at her.

"Mason, stop yelling at her! Just because someone likes me better than you doesn't mean you can mistreat them!" I screamed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he gritted.

I took a deep breath and then dropped back into my seat, never leaving his eyes. "Melinda thinks that you aren't that great. And she also thinks that I'm nice. There. That is why I was crying," I said imperiously and folded my arms.

Melinda nodded her head in sudden understanding. "Oh, that was why? I didn't know it meant that much to you. You're just flattered. You don't love me."

My eyes darted to hers. "Flattered? What do you mean?"

"Flattered," she repeated. "You know, like when you get a compliment or a present or something?"

"Com-pli-ment?"I repeated slowly. "L-like in the movies?"

They both stared at me with slack jaw expressions. I hope they didn't think I was stupid or something. I knew what a compliment was. It's that thing that the prince gives Cinderella when he sees her for the first time, right? The kind of stuff that only happens in books and stuff.

"No, like when someone says something nice to you," Melinda said. "Haven't you ever gotten a compliment before?"

I shook my head, but then Mason punched the seat.

"What? Yes you have!" he cried indignantly. "'Hey Elyse, you look nice today,' 'Hey Elyse, your English paper was great,' 'Hey Elyse, you're really smart.' Does that not ring a bell?"

I rolled my eyes and exchanged looks with Melinda who was edging away. "Oh you mean those things you say to throw me off my guard? I'm onto to your tricks, Mason."

"Seriously?" he screamed. "You have got to be kidding me! I've been saying these things for over 18 years and I get nothing. She says it once, and you fall in love with her? Is it me? Is there something wrong with me?"

Melinda shook her head timidly and I felt my heart seize up.

"You actually seem pretty nice," she said and smiled at him rosily.

What was wrong with her face?

"B-but, you said _I_ was nice," I stammered.

Mason watched my bewilderment, and then a predatory grin spread across his face. Wait. I knew what the smile meant. It meant a quick and painful termination. Please no, Mason! It hasn't even been a full day! Have mercy!

"Well I think you're pretty nice too, Melinda," he said with a sugary tilt of his head.

She blushed and giggled a little bit. The sound made me sick to my stomach.

"It's kind of quiet in here isn't it?" Mason said and looked around. "You should really meet the other students, I bet they'd love to meet such a pretty girl as you. Why don't you sit with me?"

She nodded emphatically and stood up. I was completely speechless. She was leaving me for him? But she said I was nice! You all heard her!

They walked down the aisle with arms hooked, but before they reached the door, she looked back at me. My heart skipped a beat. I peeked at them over the seat I was kneeling on.

"Elyse, you should come with us," she said.

Before I could answer, Mason tugged her along. "No, she's fine here. Besides I don't think I want to share you with anyone else right now," he laughed.

Melinda stopped and gave me a worried look but I ducked down and pressed my back to the seat. "Go ahead. I'll be fine."

After a few seconds, I shot back up and continued watching them from behind the headrest. They were beaming and giggling as if walking just became the greatest thing on earth.

Mason slid the port door open for her and Melinda, the love of my life, crossed to the other car.

And just before he left too, he looked back at me and grinned spitefully.

I dug my nails into the seat to keep from jumping over and strangling him. Instead I settled with an angry hiss. "I _hate_ you, Mason."

His smile fell abruptly, and he pressed his lips together before whipping out of the door too.

Perfect. Now I was completely alone. I sank into the seat and covered my face with my hands. Why did he always have to do this to me? Every time I find that one person that I could actually start to like he always finds a way to steal them away. It was like a math equation.

If I 'X' get a friend 'Y' than Mason 'M' will automatically negate the situation.

X + Y = – M + Y.

But if that's the case, then wouldn't X equal M? Ugh, even mathematics isn't on my side!

Then again, I never did have that many friends.

Maybe it's my fault.

Maybe Kathy was right. "You know, if you just behaved a little better, he might actually start talking to you rather than mocking you," she'd said.

I did overreact sometimes. I was always found some reason to be angry, and never took time to relax. People were always tense around me, like I was an active volcano that could erupt at any moment.

My mom always said I should be more sympathetic to people and try my best to help them. They had problems also. It wasn't always about me.

Maybe Melinda was wrong. Maybe I wasn't nice at all.

It was dark when I opened my eyes again. The fields and mountains were nearly invisible against the night sky.

"Finally awake?"

I tensed and kept my gaze fixed on the window. "What do you want?"

"You ask me that every time you see me. Does that mean 'hello' in Elyse language or something?" Mason snorted.

"I'm not in the mood, Mason. Please leave me alone," I murmured. My stomach was squeezing itself into knots. I hadn't eaten since early that morning.

He was silent, but I felt his eyes burning into the side of my head.

"Why are you staring at me?" I groaned. "Don't you have a flock of admirers waiting for you? Where's Melinda?"

He sighed and turned his gaze to the window also. "What about them? They're all talking to each other and making friends. It's not like it's all about me. You should be there too."

"I already had a friend, but you stole her, so I'm finished with that whole business," I muttered and frowned at the window.

Melinda didn't seem all the great anymore, when I thought about it. She wasn't anything special. She wasn't an angel, just a chicken with big wings. I'd be fine without her, and her mythical _compliments._

There was a long silence, and he _kept staring at me._

"Were you serious?" he asked suddenly. "Do…do you really hate me?"

I snaked my eyes to his, and he was staring at me earnestly. There didn't seem to be anything tricky about him. Truth be told, he looked a little bit vulnerable and on edge. At moments like these, I would usually start yelling and saying terrible things, but not today.

Be relaxed, Elyse.

"No, Mason," I sighed. "I wasn't serious."

"Oh," he said quietly, and looked down. "Sorry about Melinda."

I stiffened when I heard her name, but I restrained myself and instead looked at him fully. It wasn't always about how I felt.

Mason looked repentant at the least. His eyes were fixed on his lap, as if trying to avoid mine's.

Don't be a volcano.

"It's ok," I mumbled and playfully ruffled his hair.

He looked up sharply and gave me an odd look. "Ok?" he repeated. "You mean you're not going to freak out?"

I shook my head and leaned forward on my elbows. "No. I'm trying to be more understanding, so…why do you always do that? Every time I find a friend, you always have to steal them. It's like a law of nature or something. Tigers eat antelopes, Mason steals Elyse's friends."

He tensed for a second but sighed and looked out the window. Then he took a deep breath and looked at me. "Because," he started slowly and looked down again. "B-because, I-"

"Hi, Mason!"

We both jumped and looked up. A tall girl in a soft yellow dress and lemonade pink braids was smiling at us. She was holding two covered silver trays.

"Oh! W-were you talking? I didn't mean to interrupt," she stammered and backed away slowly.

Mason's eyes were wide, and I could hear his heart pumping quickly. Weird. He never got this sort of reaction around a girl before.

"Uh, no. You didn't interrupt anything," I said, when Mason was quiet for too long.

She smiled shyly. "Oh good. M-mason, you're food came a while ago. It was getting cold so I decided to bring it to you. I thought that we could eat t-together if you didn't want to eat in the dining car with the others."

Be understanding, Elyse. Just because she's Mason's friend doesn't mean she's evil. I smiled at her.

Mason, however, continued to stare at her as if she had grown two heads. The poor girl began to squirm, but then she looked at me and her eyes went wide.

"Hey, where's your platter?" she asked.

"Oh, I didn't get one yet. I don't think anybody knows I'm in here," I said.

She bit her lip in distress. "We've been riding for the whole day. Uh…here, you can have mine. I'll go get another one!"

She set both of the trays down carefully, and I noticed the steam coming out of them. They must've been blistering, but she stood there holding them like it was her job. My heart sped up, and I swallowed convulsively.

Keep it together Elyse. Don't overreact.

"I-I'm flattered," I squeaked.

That seemed to pull Mason out of his trance. He grimaced and stood up quickly. "Actually, Ivy, I'll get your food. Stay here with Elyse. She needs the company," he said and stalked off down the hall.

Ivy stared after him with a worried look before sitting down elegantly and smiling at me. "So, you're Elyse," she said. "Mason was saying a lot of nice things about you earlier. You're so lucky to be his friend."

I opened the tray. Baked snipe with mashed potatoes and mushrooms. Hell yes.

"Yep," I replied while shoveling the mushrooms down my throat. "He has some good points."

She gazed wistfully down the hall. Her heart was going full throttle also. Could this be what I thought it was?

Be helpful, Elyse.

"You like him?" I asked slowly.

She gasped and she began panicking. "W-what? N-no, I don't l-like him, I-I just-"

"Oh no, no, no it's ok," I said and held up a hand. "I won't tell anyone. You're not alone. Lots of people like Mason. He's a likeable guy."

Her breath settled down and she leaned toward me. "Really?" she whispered. "Lots of people?"

I nodded and took a big bite out of the snipe. "Lots."

Ivy's face fell and she hid her face in her hands. "Oh great. He won't even register my existence, now."

"It is great," I confirmed and pointed the fork at her. "The more people the better. What better way to stand out than to be a lifeboat in the middle of the ocean."

"S-stand out?" she muttered. "What are you talking about?"

Her eyes were glistening, as if she were at the brink of tears. I must be sympathetic!

"I'm saying, that I will help you," I said. "I'll help you get Mason!"

We stared at each other, and she swallowed and wiped her eyes. "Y-you will? But why?"

"Because I'm in flatter with you" I said stoically and stabbed my broccoli. "And because I'm sympathetic and helpful."

Also because from the way Mason's heart was beating when she arrived, it wouldn't be that hard getting him to fall for her. It was an easy win.

Ivy raised an eyebrow, but smiled hesitantly. "O-ok. If you really think he could like _me_."

"Yes! This is going to be great!" I exclaimed, and high fived her against her will.

"What are you yelling about?"

Ivy shrieked and I smiled triumphantly at my new test subject. "Hi, Mason! Sit with us and eat before your dinner gets cold."

He froze, but handed Ivy her food and made a motion to sit "No!" I said and held up a hand. "Sit there." I pointed to the seat next to Ivy's. She was blushing heavily and was about to bite her lip clean off.

Mason looked at the two of us, but slowly transitioned between the two seats. I smiled at the two of them who were both staring at me with furrowed brows. They were going to make a fine couple.

Operation Ivy and Mason: COMMENCE!

* * *

That girl is so damn dumb.

Please review! What do you think about this chapter!


	4. It's gonna be good

Let's get it on! Please enjoy!

* * *

Mason raced across the green lawn, and pounced onto the huge buck. Instantly, its head was ripped away and gore was splattered onto the grass. Mason ducked his head and sunk his long fangs into the beast's neck and began feeding.

I cringed when I saw the snapped spine and the jagged flesh inside the neck hole. It was hard to remember how dangerous of a predator Mason really was. Sometimes I think it would be best not to mess with him so much, but whatever. He deserves it.

It had been three weeks since we arrived in Leeds Academy, and everything was going swimmingly. The people here were cool, and I was getting along with _almost_ everyone. However, my main priority was still Ivy who was swooning in her chair as she watched Mason.

"He's so graceful," she sighed. He darted across the field eviscerated another innocent animal, and nearly splashed us with blood.

"Yeah right," Spinner snorted and leaned back in his chair. He was another one of my classmates and was always hanging around without reason. He wasn't too annoying, so it was fine.

"Are you free tonight?" I asked Ivy. She nodded without taking her eyes off of Mason.

Excellent.

"What would you say to a date with Mason tonight?" I asked.

If Ivy had been drinking something, she would have choked. Her eyes went saucer like and she began stuttering. "T-tonight? B-but that's so c-close. I d-don't know-"

"Great," I said and stood up. "I'll ask Mason to ask you."

Before I could leave I felt a small tug on my arm pulling me back. "Don't be a coward, Ivy."

But it wasn't Ivy. It was Spinner giving me a strange look and leading me back to the chair.

"Wait a minute," he said. "What was that? You're setting up a date between Ivy and who?"

"Mason. Ivy and Mason. I'm trying to set them up," I replied.

He narrowed his eyes and then gave me one final yank that sent me rolling back into my chair. "Now why would you do that?"

I didn't like the sudden change of tone. It was like he was accusing me of something, or calling me a liar. I pulled my arm out of his grasp and gave him a condescending look.

"Why do you want to know?"

He pursed his lips but suddenly smiled and slouched nonchalantly. "No reason really, but aren't you and Mason…together or something? It's a little we-"

"No. No we are not together," I said automatically. That was the stupidest thing I ever heard in my life. I would have started laughing if I hadn't just lost all respect for Spinner. What in the world would possess him to think that? Was it the constant glares in Mason's direction, or the way Mason starts pointing and laughing whenever I walk into a room?

"Oh," he said with a covert grin. "My mistake. I just thought…you know, since you guys share a suite and he's always hovering around you. Not together huh?"

"The only reason we share a suite is because our parents thought it would be best for us to be together while we are here. It's not like we sleep together or anything. All we share is the kitchen, living room and laundry," I said and frowned.

Spinner smiled wider and shrugged. "Fine with me."

He was really unsettling, this guy. "Why are you being so creepy?"

He raised an eyebrow, but before he could answer Ivy started waving her hand and making shushing noises.

Mason was coming. He was covered in blood but still looked radiant.

He walked past us, ignoring everyone but Ivy. Instead he settled for a nod in her general direction before going back to our room.

"Get ready, Ivy," I muttered and followed him silently.

We entered the tall, cream colored building that was Glorious Halls, our dormitory. Blood dripped onto the thick, lush carpet creating a harsh stain against the daffodil carpets. He knew that I was behind him, yet continued to ignore me. He was in a foul mood.

When we reached our door, he walked in and let the heavy mahogany door slam, nearly breaking my nose.

"Hey!" I cried and fell onto the couch cradling my precious nose.

There was the second slam of his door and the room was filled with silence.

"Mason? Mason I need to talk to you," I yelled from the couch. "Come here, it won't take long."

Silence.

"Mason! It will only take a second, I just have a question. Mason, Mason, Mason!"

Suddenly there was a whir of shadows and his blazing eyes were hovering above mine. He was straddling my stomach and squeezing my wrists in a bruising hold.

"What Elyse? What do you want?" he growled.

I cringed involuntarily and closed my eyes. Remember Ivy. I was doing this for Ivy. It had to be done correctly or else it would blow up in my face. It required tact and delicacy.

Something wet splattered onto my forehead and I realized it was from Mason's still dirty face. Keep it together, Elyse! You are not a volcano!

"Mason," I asked. "Could you do me a favor?"

He furrowed his brow, "What is it?"

"Could you please ask Ivy out on a date, please? She really likes you and it would mean a lot to her," I said and tried my best to pull out the puppy dog eyes.

Mason looked up, as if in thought and then shook his head. "So? I don't go on a date with every girl who has a crush."

"But she's my friend. And I thought…don't you like her too? She's very pretty, and sweet and-and," I squirmed when he tightened his hold on my arms.

"No, I don't like her. What would give you that idea? She's just a friend. She knows that. You can't just volunteer people for dates."

He didn't like her? Then why did he unconsciously and unintentionally lead me to believe that he did? Even when he wasn't aware he still managed to ruins my plans. I couldn't give up though. Ivy was counting on me.

"Come on, Mason. Please. I'm…begging you."

He was silent, and for the first time he didn't smile or concede when I said it.

"I can't believe you're trying to whore me out to your friends," he said. "That's not going to work right now."

"Why not?" I yelled, forgetting the whole 'delicacy' thing. "It's the only tactic I have!"

"No it's not," he said, finally releasing my wrists and sitting up. "What else do you have?"

I gingerly rubbed my hands and glared up at him. "I don't know. What do you want?"

The tension suddenly dissolved as if that is what he had been waiting to hear this whole time. For the first time that day, he smiled and then he leaned back so that he was sitting on the cushion.

Mason looked me over and then let his eyes fall to a specific place. I groaned in exasperation, it was always the same thing. For the past six years he has been badgering me about it over and over. No matter what the situation he would always try to push me into it.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Really, Mason? No way. Forget it. I'm not going to let you give me a stupid hickey, like some dumb schoolgirl."

He stood up sharply and crossed his arms. "Fine. Go disappoint Ivy then. That's all you ever do. You're just one big failure."

That struck a nerve. Just because he was in a bad mood didn't mean he could walk all over me.

Rage coursed through me, as I felt the blood boil in my veins. The familiar feel of frustration and powerlessness made me tremble and clench my fists in an attempt to keep control.

"Take that back," I hissed.

"Uh, how about no?" he said with a grin. It was nice to know that making me angry was the way to bring Mason out of a bad mood.

"Take it back!" I yelled and stomped around like a spoiled child.

"No!" he taunted. "Elyse is a failure, Elyse is a failure!"

Red clouded my vision as did the familiar sting of tears and I turned growled in anger and shame. There was no way I was going to let him see me cry. There was no I was going to start crying at all, especially because of him and his immaturity. Unfortunately, he was always on the lookout for the warning signs.

"What's the matter, Elyse?" he trilled. "Are you going to cry? Do you want to go home?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door

"It's open," Mason called, and I hastily wiped my eyes.

Spinner sauntered into the room with his hands innocently held behind his back. He stopped short when he saw the expressions on our faces.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"Yes." "No." We both said in unison. I glared at Mason and answered again. "No, it's fine."

Spinner smiled sympathetically and cocked his head. "The whole Mason/Ivy thing not going as planned?"

I shook my head and looked away.

He gently patted my shoulder. "Ah, it's ok. Sometimes people aren't compatible. There's nothing you can you do."

My anger was melting away and I relaxed a little. He was right. It wasn't my fault that Mason was a beautiful jerk and that Ivy was a loveable coward. I did what I could. Getting them together was not my responsibility.

Mason watched us silently with his arms folded and a suspicious look on his face.

"And just because they didn't work out, it doesn't mean you shouldn't have a little fun," Spinner continued and pulled me closer. "How about you and I get dinner tonight?"

"WHAT?" Mason suddenly exclaimed. He was glaring poison daggers at Spinner.

"I asked her if she wanted to go get dinner," Spinner enunciated loudly.

"I know what you said, but why would you ask _her_?" Mason scoffed. "She's all _bleh._

Spinner rolled his eyes. "Because I _like_ her. That's what you do when you _like_ someone. And it's not like she's _with_ anyone, right?"

"Right, but-"

"But what? What's the problem, Mason? You just said that she's unattached, so there shouldn't be a problem; unless, of course, _someone _wanted to stop us, but was too much of a pathetic coward to say something…no? Ok then."

Mason tensed his muscles and glared at us dangerously. He looked like he was about to pounce over the couch and rip Spinner's head off. After a few seconds, his eyes cut to mine like a molten blade. "Well?" he hissed. "Aren't you going to say something?"

I started and then glanced at Spinner. "I-I'd love to." No one's ever successfully asked me out to dinner before. Whenever they tried, Mason would jump in and wreck everything.

Spinner beamed and then with a flourish of his hand, a bouquet of flowers suddenly appeared from thin air. He handed them to me and then kissed me on the cheek. "Wonderful! I'll pick you up around seven? I'll take you to the Gray restaurant."

Sparks of static lit up my face and I smiled in surprise. "Ok. Thank you."

He stood in the doorway, and grinned one final time. "See you later, Elyse…Bye, Mason."

There was a touch of malice in his voice when he said it, and his grin turned into a slight smirk when he regarded Mason, but then the door slammed and it was just us again.

I gazed at Mason from the corner of my eye and sighed. Why bother? All he ever did was give me grief no matter how nice I tried to be. It's not like I enjoyed having such a harsh relationship with him. I'd be happy if we could at least be civil with each other, but it was like he wanted to make me as miserable as possible. He skewered me with his sharp eyes coldly, and I shook my head and walked to my room.

Why bother at all.

"Elyse."

"What?" I groaned and leaned my forehead against the threshold. "I'm done for the day. Just let me rest."

"I'll go out with Ivy."

I whipped around and nearly choked on a gasp when he was suddenly in front of me. "You will?"

"Just this once."

That was surprising. He was being obedient. If he could act like this all the time, we wouldn't have to be enemies.

"Fine," I said with a shrug and padded into my room.

"Tell her," Mason called, "Tell her I'll meet her at seven at the Grey restaurant."

My breath caught in my throat and I took a deep calming breath. Of course, it was just too good to be true. Still, if I did this it would make Ivy happy, and then I could tell her that I didn't want to do it anymore. She would understand, and if she didn't good riddance.

"Fine," I repeated with a weary sigh and glanced back at him. He was still covered in blood, still defiantly beautiful, still endlessly annoying. What did they all see in him? What couldn't I see in him? I've tried being nice. He had a personal vendetta against me.

"Elyse?" he asked again.

"Whaaaat?" I moaned and slammed the phone down. He was now standing in front of me and staring intently at the carpet with his arms folded in a posture of annoyance.

"Do you like Spinner?" he asked tartly. "If you don't then you shouldn't go on arbitrary dates with people."

He kept his eyes down, and all I could do was stare at him disbelievingly. Was he serious? After he yelled at me, bruised my wrists and splattered my forehead with blood? He couldn't even manage a 'sorry'?

"Didn't I say I was finished?" I said and dialed. "I'm calling Ivy, so get out."

"Elyse, just-"

"Get out."

"But El-"

"GET. OUT." I screamed.

"W-what? Elyse?"

I winced and held the phone to my ear. "Sorry, Ivy, I wasn't talking to you. I have good news, though."

Mason rolled his eyes and violently shook his head, making sure that he sprayed blood all over my room.

Good news indeed.

* * *

Zoomizoomi! Did you like it? I don't think I like it that much. But whatever, if you like then I'll continue. Maybe I'll become more passionate about it later.

Tell me what you think! Review!


	5. Sookie Sookie Now

Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next installment of Penguins in Space!

* * *

Spinner held the door open for me and we walked into Grey Mist, a cozy little restaurant on the edge of the campus.

He went to speak with the waiter, and I took the time to look around. Dried vines and flowers hung from the ceiling and crawled down the walls to the marble floor. Dark and light greens and grays highlighted the atmosphere as did the candles that cast a dim lighting over the tables and faces.

The waiter lead us small table in the corner near a window that overlooked a burbling fountain. There was no possible way this evening could go wrong. Everything was just too perfect.

Spinner pulled out my seat, and crossed over to his, but just before he sat down he paused in midair. His eyes were skewering something behind me and his jaw muscles tightened visibly. "What is Mason doing here?"

I winced and huddled down in my sit. "Sit down!" I hissed and he flopped down.

Crap. They still decided to come. I had spent two whole days trying to convince them to go to another restaurant or come a different time. I had to postpone my dinner with Spinner and try to keep Mason from totally canceling it. Ivy seemed perfectly fine with it, but of course Mason had to be the eternal ass and had to keep trying to screw me over.

"What is he doing here?" Spinner repeated, still staring at Mason with a growing frown.

"Apparently he has a date with Ivy," I said and unfolded my napkin.

"Yes, I can see that, but why is he in this restaurant at the same time as us?" he asked.

"I don't know! He does things all the time. Don't ask me why! I'm not his secretary!" I exclaimed and muttered a curse when people began staring.

Spinner looked at me then at Mason and Ivy who were being seated by the fireplace. A grim expression crossed his face and he gazed out the window. "Does he do this often?" he asked.

"Do what? Bother me a lot? Yes."

"No. Does he act this possessive of you all the time? He always tries to keep you to himself, doesn't he?"

I looked at the other table, and noticed how tense Mason was. He could hear everything we were saying.

"Uh, possessive? I don't think so," I said. "More like annoying."

Spinner cocked his head and smiled lopsidedly. "Really? Is that how you see it?"

"Elyse!"

We both jumped and looked up. Wilma, a girl from our class was waving to me and smiling widely. She was with a two other kids that were on their way to sitting at a booth in the back.

What the hell. Was it Stalk Elyse Day already? She trotted to our table and squatted so that she was at eye level with us.

Spinner instantly turned back into the playful, fun, not cryptic or creepy guy and grinned amiably at her.

"What a coincidence, right?" she squealed. "Are you guys on a date?"

"Yep," Spinner said.

"That's so weird! You know, I always thought she were with Mason since they are always fighting like an old couple-"

"No," he replied a little tartly. "She's not with Mason. Mason is over there with Ivy."

Wilma made a 'whoops' face and bit her lip. "Oh, then Mason and Ivy are dating? I've never seen them interact."

"No, I set them up actually," I replied. "It's a first date."

Mason and Ivy seemed to be doing pretty well. His back was to me, but her face was tinted a bright red. She was staring at her plate with her hands folded tightly in her lap. Isn't that the sign of a good date?

"Elyse?" Wilma said suddenly. "I have to use the bathroom."

I stared at her and my mouth failed to produce words. She stared back. Then I looked at Spinner. He was drinking water, but looked like he was suppressing insane laughter. His shoulders were twitching and his eyes were squeezed shut.

She growled in frustration and then pulled me up. "Excuse us for a minute," she said to Spinner and then dragged me to the bathroom.

We passed by Mason and Ivy's table and their eyes flicked to mine in surprise.

She pushed me through the bathroom door and then dropped to her knees in front of me.

"Please," she said.

I pressed myself against the wall and gave her a wary look. "Pardon?"

"Please!" she said again and held her hands under her chin. Her eyes were wide and sparkling. The bathroom was empty, which made everything a whole lot creepier.

"P-please what?"

"You have to get me a date with Mason! Please! Pretty please I'm begging you!" she moaned and threw her arms around my waist.

Oh no. This was not happening. _That _was not going to happen. When did I become Mason's personal pimp? He nearly killed me the first time it happened, there was no way I could pull it off again.

"I can't do that!" I exclaimed.

"Yes you can! Why did Ivy get a date? That's not fair! She's not even good with him! She's all shy and timid," Wilma cried and nuzzled her nose into my belly button.

I steadied myself against the wall and awkwardly patted her head. "I just thought they would be good together. I'm not making a personal dating service."

"But they're NOT good together! He's just too strong and caring and intelligent and- oh who am I kidding, he's perfect for everyone but SHE'S too quiet! They don't have the proper chemistry!" Wilma whined. "I'm just the one! I'm exciting and vibrant! Please, I just need this one chance to prove myself to him. He hardly ever pays any attention to me."

"I can't make him pay attention to you," I muttered. "I don't control that."

"Yes, you can!" she murmured angrily. "It's your fault he doesn't pay attention to anyone."

She grabbed her way up my dress and glared at me. "He's always trying to find some new way to get your attention. Oh, yes, I've noticed. But listen, if he's busy dating me, he'll have no time to annoy you! It's perfect sense!"

She leaned toward me and I tilted back until my head hit the wall. "You've noticed?"

She nodded. "I can help you, if you let me. All you have to do is get me ONE date, and then I'll take care of the rest. Everyone wins!"

It didn't seem like such a bad idea. Dating made people happy, and if he was happy that would mean he wouldn't have bother me as much and if he isn't bothering me that means he's being nice to me. Perfectly cohesive. And Wilma was cool. I wouldn't mind it if she was hanging around at the suite all the time.

"You could really stop him from constantly annoying me?" I confirmed and rubbed my arm nervously.

"Yes. I will rock his socks off! Please, Elyse! If you do this I will owe you the biggest favor!"

Every nerve in my body was screaming at me not to do this, but here eyes were just so big and watery.

I sighed and massaged my forehead.

"Oh thank you, thank you! I love you so much! I promise you won't regret this!" she squealed and encircled my neck tightly.

"I'm not making any promises though," I muttered. "Now excuse me."

Wilma jumped up and down and I exited the bathroom followed by her victory shouts.

I was totally going to regret this.

* * *

"How did it go?" I asked and collapsed on the couch. It was later on in the evening and both of our dates had ended. Spinner and I talked and ate and then he walked me to my dorm. We had a generally nice time. When we reached the door, we stared at each other awkwardly for a second. I leaned against the door and looked up at him. Spinner stuffed his hands into his pocket and then leaned toward me.

Then there was a click and a loud thump when I fell on my back inside of the dorm. After managing to pull my eyes back into focus, I found that I was staring up at Mason who was holding the door open and glowering at Spinner. Of course.

By the time I pulled myself up, Spinner was walking down the hall chased by Mason's death stare.

"Bye Spinner!" I yelled.

Half turning, he was about to say something but stopped when he saw Mason's face and slowly turned back around.

"Hey, thanks a lot," I muttered and stood up. "How did it go? Did you have fun with Ivy?"

Mason shrugged and walked into his room.

The couch looked inviting so I rested my head against a soft cushion and waited for the stretch of silence to end.

"By the way," he called. "I'm not going on a date with Wilma."

I grimaced and smacked my forehead. "You heard?"

"She was practically screaming it. That bathroom has great acoustics."

"Why weren't you listening to Ivy? You were on a date with her."

He leaned over the couch arm and peered into my eyes. "You're really going to go there? It was the worst date I've ever been on. Partly because it was forced and partly because she kept stuttering and couldn't talk. That's the last time I do you a favor."

We stared at each other before I looked away and took a deep breath.

"Say, Mason…if I let you give me a…a 'stupid hickey' would you go out with Wilma?"

His eyes went wide and then he sprung up. "No!" he yelled. "You're trying to bribe me with your blood? The whole reason you want me to go out with her is to keep me away from you and yet you expect me to do that while I have your blood in my system? You know what it does to me! Besides, you promised that you wouldn't avoid me once we got here."

"Well you're not making it easy!" I snapped. "Maybe if you were as nice to me as you were to everyone else I'd want to be around you!"

"Maybe if you were as nice to me as you are to Spinner and didn't whore me out to your friends, I'd be nicer to you!"

"You started it! If you maybe showed me one ounce of good intention, I wouldn't have to try so hard to avoid you!"

"How can I show you 'good intention' if you're always avoiding me?"

By this point we were standing chest to chest and screaming at each other.

"Fine!" I screamed. "Here's your chance! Show me good intention! Prove to me that you don't have a bounty on my head!"

"HOW!"

"A DATE!"

His eyebrows shot up and my jaw hung loosely when I realized what I said.

"Wait, no. I mean-"

"Take you on a _date?_" he repeated softly with a small smile.

"No! We kept talking about dates and I got confused," I said.

"Ok, if it's a date you want than a date it is," he said and turned on his heel.

"Mason, wait!" I cried and grabbed his collar. "I didn't mean a date!"

"If you didn't mean it, than you shouldn't have said it."

I groaned and held my head. How did everything turn out like this?

"Mason, that's not what I meant! Get back here!" I yelled.

He slammed his door and I collapsed face down on the couch. And this is how mass genocides and killing sprees started. He was going to use this opportunity to finish me off completely instead of in slow bits and pieces.

And what am I supposed to tell Spinner? I already chewed his head off multiple times about how Mason and I aren't going out. He'll probably get that mysterious look and start spouting of riddles about Mason. I swear he's in love with the guy or something.

I hope Ivy's feelings won't be hurt too badly. She'll probably lock herself in her room and start bawling. Especially after I replaced her with Wilma…

OH SHIT WILMA. I promised her! I promised her and how _I'm_ going on a date with him? She'll never forgive me. How can one plan be distorted so horribly? I'm such a failure! Everything I touch goes backward.

"Are you about to cry?"

I yelped and flew off the couch. Mason was sitting on the arm and regarding me with cool eyes. He leaned toward me, and studied my face. "I'm the only one allowed to make you cry."

"No I'm not crying," I snapped and turned away. My cheeks were warm with mild anger and annoyance. "I'm never going on a date with you."

His wry smiled didn't reach his eyes and he shrugged and stood up. "Well, then the mystery is solved. You're the reason we don't get along. I tried to be nice, but you did all you could to resist it. You can go tell Wilma that you have to take back your promise. She sounded so happy, but oh well. Your promises are just as worthless as you."

I stared at him in unabashed shock. My cheeks burned and I grated my teeth together in a tight attempt to keep my temper under control.

He watched me with cocked and jaded eyes. It was like he was purposely trying to make me hit him, and was studying my reaction to everything he said.

Air filled my lungs and I counted to ten before releasing the breath. Finally, after two counts, my heartbeat steadied considerably and I returned to normal temperature.

Unfazed, Mason continued to watch me with his mouth pressed into a grim line and steely eyes. Even when I had the right to be angry, he still managed to look like someone just burned down his house.

Seeing him look so entitled shot my volcano meter into the danger zone, so I stood up plodded to my room. My nails sliced into my palm, but the pain was the only thing keeping me from completely losing my mind and tearing him apart.

"Elyse, wait," Mason said and lazily stood up. "Ok, I'll admit that was a little harsh, so- Elyse! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"

That magnificent, horrible voice stabbed through my head and made me clench my fists so tightly, that my nails bit through the soft skin and sent zesty stings up my hand.

Suddenly his hand was on my shoulder holding me still. "You're bleeding."

"Oh you're so smart, Mason!" I crooned and ripped my arm away. "It's a wonder that I'm even alive without your constant supervision! But oh wait, look! I can finally do something right by myself!"

The red lines closed themselves quickly, and I flexed my hands. It was the first spell I decided to learn, and it was pretty hard. Now, he wouldn't have to slobber all over me when I hurt myself. Before, it was always Mason to the rescue, but now I could finally show him that I could do something just as good as he could. Even if it was one thing.

"Elyse, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You're not worthless."

"If you didn't mean it, than you shouldn't have said it!" I hissed and held my wrist down to keep from smacking him over the head. "You've been in a bad mood all week and I really don't want to deal with you right now."

"It's Spinner's fault! He knows that I hate him and he still insists on always hanging around you and touching you and he even tried to kiss you tonight! He knew that I was standing behind the door! I can't believe he tried to kiss you right in front of me."

He spun and fell backwards on the couch in anguish. My heart stopped and the anger dulled for a second. I climbed over his legs to kneel on his belly. He was covering his eyes and I smacked his hands away.

"Wait, are you saying that…that Spinner only dated me to annoy you? Unbelievable! I knew he was in love with you!"

"What? No, that's not what I'm saying at all. I'm saying he asked you on a date _despite_ me."

"Then you've been trying to make people not talk to me? You're sick! Don't get mad at Spinner because he's the only brave one!" I exclaimed and tried to climb from his stomach, but he held me down.

"No, I wasn't trying to do that! And don't defend him! Spinner is… He thinks that…Ok, listen. I'll go out with Wilma once, if you give me one date to prove that I'm not the devil. That's my final offer."

The sudden change in topic made my head turn.

Mason sat up, but kept me from falling from his lap. He held his hands beneath his chin and pouted like a poignant baby.

I sighed and massaged my throbbing head. "Fine."

He beamed and then leaned over to kiss me on the forehead. "Cut it out," I mumbled and jerked out of his grasp.

"What?" he asked in mock hurt. "You used to love my kisses. Remember when we were eight?" He quickly flashed forward and kissed me again.

"Stop it, Mason!" I whined and tried to pry his hands from my ribs. His fingers wriggled, sending me into a frenzied giggle spasm. "QUIT IT!"

He peppered my face with swift kisses, and let his fingers scrape at my sides until I finally managed to writhe out of his grasp with a well placed punch.

"Cut it out!" I growled and pulled my clothes back in place.

He rubbed his cheek and stuck his tongue out. The endorphins were still bombarding my nervous system, but I refused to let him know that. I rolled my eyes and skulked to my room.

"Elyse."

"What," I whined and turned around with a groan. My head was throbbing from laughing so much, and my feet were still strapped into tortuously tall heels. The bedroom seemed like a distant land, reachable only by a vehicle of extreme annoyance.

He kissed me. On the lips. He bolted in front of me, kissed me on the lips and then flitted away.

I stared at the empty space before my reflexes caught up with my brain and my fists clenched tightly.

"M-mason!" I screeched at nothing. "What the- I- you…I better not see your face for the rest of the night, unless you want to lose it!"

He didn't reply.

"I'm going to lock my door when I sleep!"

The silence was infuriating, and I stuck my tongue out at the living room.

Suddenly, he was in front of me again grasping my chin. "Well, then you'd better deadbolt it, too."

My eye shut automatically, and I braced myself for another unwanted molestation.

One second…two seconds…three seconds passed, I opened my eyes and I was standing there alone with a red face and a temper that rivaled a hormonal volcano.

"MASON!" I screamed and battered his door. "I'M GOING FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"If you really want to come into my _room _I'll let you do whatever you want!" he laughed through the wall.

And that, my friends, is what happens when you are nice to Mason.

* * *

Oh mama.

What is going to happen next? If you want to know, than you'd better review! Yabadaba Doo!


	6. Super Angry Time!

You were right. Needs more magic.

Enjoy!

* * *

Somebody help me.

Please. Somebody help me before I blow my brains out onto the floor. Or rather, help me out by blowing my brains out onto the floor. This guy couldn't be serious. How could one teacher be so unbearably, unreasonably, inconceivable BORING?

I surreptitiously looked at the clock for the fifth time in a row. I had to do this sneakily. The last kid who got caught checking the time had to spend the rest of the period sitting directly in front of the professor's desk.

Professor Harley was a terrible, _terrible_ man. Young teachers were supposed to be cool and awesome, but not Harley. He was, plainly speaking, a demon of odium and spite and lots of homework. Only third year students got him, and yet for some reason here I was. Along with Mason.

Since we had spent most of lives in the human world, we were well advanced in the field of _Clandestine_ _Tactics_ or things we could do around humans without them noticing. This could range from warming up a cup of soup in a public bus to draining blood under the guise that you're actually leaving…a hickey. Yep, we are real smart.

All of the upperclassmen had warned us against being smart and overachieving, but guess who wouldn't listen. Guess who thought that they could handle third year Clandestine Tactics?

While Harley was writing some gibberish on the board, I swiftly snapped my head back to check the giant clock on the wall.

"HOLY SHIT."

We were only twelve minutes into the hour long class! I swear he was using some kind of dark devil black magic to make time move slower.

Then I realized that I just cursed at a clock during the middle of class.

I froze when I heard the remnants of that last expletive echo throughout the class. No one was staring at me though. They were too frightened to look at anything besides the professor.

Harley's hand stopped mid-gibberish, but he didn't turn around.

"Elyse," he hissed darkly. "Come here."

Mechanically, my head nodded 'no' as it automatically does when faced with anything so against my natural perceptions of 'good' and 'survival.'

Jeremy nudged me and gave me a stern 'get your dumbass up there' look. He was an alright guy. Very tall and broad like a bear. He wrote pretty good notes too, but that's not important now.

I scooted my way past the dozens of grieving students until I reached the side aisle, and then I started the mile long trek to the front of the class. It was like the walk from the jail cell to the execution block.

"Yes, Professor Harley?" I asked meekly with my tilted downward.

After a lengthy second of me wondering whether my bursting out in expletive was actually a dream, he finally turned around and I received the full brunt of the burning, soul raping, damned searing, hellfire red that were his eyes.

"Turn to page four hundred sixty eight of the tome on my desk, then execute that spell," he murmured, his round glasses glittering. "Let's see what has you so distracted."

His slim pointed tail gestured to a thick, weathered book on his desk and I gulped and began rifling through the pages, my scapulas burning where his eyes fell.

The book was heavy with mold ridden pages, and crackling pages. The script scattered across the pages like roaches in the light and arranged themselves into a legible order.

There it was a…_mindreading spell_? Oh, no, no, no. I couldn't do this. I could not reveal to the whole class what I've been thinking about for the past five days and- thirteen minutes.

"Ah, hehe, Professor H-harley I c-can't-"

"_Read_."

Immediately I began reciting the words, whilst simultaneously reciting a different mantra in my head repetitively.

_Don't think about Mason. Don't think about Mason. Don't think about Mason. Don't think about Mason kissing you. Don't think about Mason's lips. Don't think about Mason's dark, bewitching eyes…_

_HATRED. HATRED IS YOUR FRIEND. HATE HATE HATE! You hate Mason. You hate Mason. You hate Mason. Hatehatehatehatehatehatehate  
_

A collective gasp broke my trance, and I looked up to see what was happening. Everyone was staring at me in horror, except for Mason who had disappeared.

The way this particular mindreading spell worked was by creating a hazy cloud that slowly rolled through the permeated the air and infected whoever was standing by with your thoughts. The cloud is breathed in and causes the person to 'feel' whatever was going through the spell caster's mind at the moment. Thoughts can't really be reproduced or seen in pictures, so it's more of a secondary idea. It's like smelling someone's burp. You can't really experience what their feeling, but you get the general gist of what's happening.

I inhaled the purplish fog, and choked on it.

Oh boy.

Hate. And Mason.

Lots and lots of hatred and Mason in that fog.

Its one thing to mumble incessantly about your hatred for a person silently under your breath, but it was another to suffocate a classroom with it.

I mumbled a hurried 'excuse me' and ran out of the class, and slammed the door before my hate mist could infect the whole school.

Not good. This was not good. Everyone thought that my brain consisted solely of an irrational hatred of Mason.

Mason. _Mason._

Oh no, no.

Not good. This was definitely not good. The past five days had been great: no fights, no yelling, nothing. Mainly, because I had spent them locked in my room for the sole purpose of avoiding him. His date with Wilma was scheduled for tonight, while ours was for the following afternoon and this just HAD to happen.

What to do, what to do? The suite was probably safest, unless he was there already, in which case it was about as safe as a box of used syringes.

I got it! A teleportation spell. I'd magic myself right into my bed so that way there would be no possible chance of me seeing Mason until I was ready for my death.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and tried to concentrate. Room. I want to go to my room. Room?

I opened my eyes. Nope. Definitely not my room. Of course not my freaking room. Why would I expect it to be my actual room!

Several arteries in my brain burst when I realized where I was. And who was staring at me.

Mason was sitting on the edge of his bed with an astringent expression clouding his face.

When it rains, it pours.

"I'm sorry if you were humiliated during class," I murmured stoically. Apologizing was like ripping off a band aid. If it could be done numbly and without remorse, then it was being done correctly.

A few seconds passed and I fidgeted with my hands without looking up.

"The middle of Tactics class on a Friday afternoon, and all you have to think about is how much you hate me?" he asked.

I could tell by the way his voice was straining that he was about to launch into battle mode, so I decided to avoid the impending fight by pandering to his already overinflated ego.

"Yes, Mason," I said with a beleaguered sigh. "I spent the whole day…thinking about you."

His large dark eyes went wide, and I could practically see his train of thought careening from its tracks and exploding in a fiery mess of confusion and unnecessary carnage. Unfortunately he caught onto my plan before I could make my escape.

"W-what? S-stop it! Don't try to trick me! Your mind is comprised of one thing: hate. Against me."

"That's two things."

"Elyse!"

"What? What do you want me to do?" I snapped, suddenly angry. He kisses me, ruins my brain for five days and then expects me announce it to the whole class? I will not be a victim of sexual terrorism! "Do you want me to cancel our little 'date' on Saturday?"

"No!" he exclaimed and stood up.

"Well then, I guess you're not angry! Now get ready for Wilma tonight. She's expecting you to look handsome!" I barked and marched out of the room.

He appeared in front of me in the living room and blocked my path. "Stop running away! This is your fault!"

I looked up thoughtfully and poked my cheek. "What's my fault? The fight that _you're_ trying to start? Shame on me!" I lightly spanked my hand and almost made it to my door before he blocked it again and pointed an accusatory finger at me.

"This isn't fair, Elyse," he growled.

"Fair?" I asked. "FAIR! You want to know what isn't fair? Having to live with you! THAT'S WHAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Who the hell did he think he was making me lose my temper like this! For the past week I've been on my best behavior and this is how I'm thanked? By the fates giving me a literal 'fuck you, Elyse' in the form of page four hundred sixty eight? If that's how it is then forget about being nice! I might as well be Captain Screwy of the Volcano Shit parade!

And what the hell was wrong with Mason! Why was he standing there with clenched fists and hell in his eyes? He had the nerve to look angry when I was going on an internal emotional tirade?

All of the anger I had kept pent up over the past few months finally broke out and I punched him. I punched good and hard in his hard, washboard stomach. Not the best place for my delicate pixie fist, but that didn't matter. Someone needed to get fucked up.

He didn't even have the courtesy to fake flinch, only enraging me and my bruised knuckles further.

"Augh!" I screamed and ran into my room. "Forget it! Just leave me alone!"

My door slammed shut and I buried myself in the sheets. The blood pounding in my ears made it impossible to even think about sleeping, but that didn't mean I couldn't stare angrily at my pillows. That was my right! I lay there for few hours, trying to calm myself down and I hoped that Mason was doing the same. The room was silent, except for my angry breathing.

Unfortunately, right when my temper was reaching an agreeable level the phone started ringing and sent it right back to the zenith.

"WHAT?" I screamed and nearly ripped it from the hook.

"E-Elyse? A-are you ok? It's me, Wilma."

"And?"

"Uh, uh, uh I-I just wanted to know if m-my date with M-Mason is still o-on. He isn't p-picking up his p-phone, but if y-you guys a-are busy I could, maybe, come back l-later?"

"NO!" I roared. "He's ready now! Get down here."

I threw the phone against the wall, and began pacing. Despite what you might think, I still had my temper partially under control. This was my 'annoyed' phase. When I really went crazy, that's when things tended to get messy. That's when magic got involved.

Still, it's nothing compared to when Mason gets angry. That has a special term reserved for it called 'Armageddon.'

"Elyse!" Mason yelled and burst into my room. "I'm not going anywhere with Wilma!"

I froze, and kept my back to the door. "Say my name one more time and I swear that I will not be responsible for my actions."

"Stop avoiding me! All this time you keep talking about how you wish I was nicer, and how you wish we could get along and yet you do this! "

I craned my neck to glare at him. "Do you really want to start this conversation right now? You listen to me you splenetic, spiteful, bitter, malicious, backbiting, blood sucking sexual terrorist! Wilma will be here in less than five and if you are not ready by the time she gets here I will LOSE IT!"

He punched the wall and bits of plaster rained down on me. "You can forget about that date! Both of them! I'm never doing anything for you again you ungrateful, coldhearted bitch!"

"Who cares about our stupid date? I never wanted it in the first place!" I roared. "After this moment we never have to speak to each other again! But if you do not walk out of that door when Wilma comes, I WILL KILL YOU! I am not lying and I am not joking. There is no other possible way this night could end for you. "

There was a knock on the door and I raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"I hate you, Elyse," he whispered and then vanished.

My heart sunk into my stomach, but I shrugged it off. Whatever. Who cared if he hated me? We were both better off that way.

I waited for the sweet calm of solitude to take over, but for some reason it never came.

Instead it felt like there was a dark presence clogging the entrance of our suite. Like the guards of hell had come to trap our souls together forever.

My room got chillier, and the air condensed whenever I breathed. From the corner of my eyes I saw darkness surrounding me, but when I turned it was perfectly normal.

Time to leave my room. I speed walked into the living room and oook, back to my room. Climb into bed, and then wake up because I am obviously dreaming. There is no way that I just saw Professor Harley standing in my suite talking to Mason. No, that was Wilma. Wilma was talking to Mason about the faraway land they were planning to move to.

"Elyse," an abominable voice rumbled from the front. "Come out here."

Beautiful. I slunk out from under the comforter and to the source of the voice.

Professor Harley was dominantly positioned in front of the couch waiting to talk to both of us. Mason's eyes sliced into me, sending an unwarranted wave of guilt crash over me. I didn't even do anything wrong!

"Do you care to explain why you disrupted my class today?" Harley asked.

"No. I do not."

He stared at me, and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why did you randomly scream out an invective in the middle of my lecture? Let's start with that."

His long scaly tail was twitching and his horns were glistening as if there was a flame burning within them.

"Well, my dear professor," I replied and began fidgeting with the hem of shirt. "The truth is that…I have to…I realized that…uhm-"

They both gawked at me, and I scratched my forehead. "Just give me a few minutes and I promise I'll come up with a believable lie."

"Ok, enough of that," Harley said and sat down. "My real problem is with what happened afterward. As a professor it is my duty to ensure the safety and happiness of all the students, and what I saw today was not safe or happy."

"That's not my fault!" I declared. "If I hadn't read that stupid mind reading spell, none of this would have happened! It's nobody's business what I think about!"

"It is if you've spent the last five days thinking about kissing your roommate and it interferes with your school work," he growled.

And once again the fates have screwed me over. Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. I closed my eyes and rubbed the side of my head. This is exactly what I needed.

"How do you know that?" Mason snapped.

"Mindreading is an art. It requires skill to peel back the layers and determine what is actually going on in the subject's head," Harley replied.

Mason was a silent for a second and then his eyes flitted to me. "Oh. You were covering so that the whole class wouldn't find out that you were thinking about kissing me?"

I curdled at the sound of his voice and scowled at Professor Harley. "Look what you've done," I hissed.

"You've been thinking about me for five days?" Mason asked.

"Hi everyone!" Wilma burst through the door. "Ready Mason?"

Our necks snapped to her like paparazzi at a photo shoot, and her smile faded.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked meekly and backed out of the room.

"No! Take Mason and leave!" I shrieked. I jumped over the couch, grabbed Mason's arm and dragged him to Wilma and then pushed both of them out of the door.

Harley's eyes were burning into my back, as if daring me to touch him.

"Please leave," I hissed through gritted teeth.

This seemed to satisfy him, and he got up neatly. "Since you are an adequate student, I'll leave you with just a warning. However, I still intend to get to the bottom of this."

"Oh, how thoughtful," I said sarcastically and leaned against the door once I was finally alone.

Complete silence. I sighed and closed my eyes. Finally, my temptation to murder and destroy began to slowly die down. In the background, a noise that had drowned in the cacophony grew louder and braver. A clock. A freaking clock had the nerve to disturb my peace.

I frowned and it burst into a pile of cogs and screws and fell from the wall.

Fuck clocks.

* * *

Damn clocks. Making class longer than it actually is.

Special thanks to the online thesaurus, even though I'm probably using half of those words wrong.

Words of the day: Convivial - happy.

I hoped you liked this chapter and please review!


	7. Fireworks and then Hearts

Sorry it took so long to update. There was some brain stuckage. Welcome to chapter 7 or: The return of the background characters!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Elyse."

I froze, and felt the low growl of Mason's voice send shivers down my spine. I hesitantly turned to find him standing right behind me with a stone cold glare piercing straight for my eyes. His fangs were gently jutting out from the edge of his upper lip, and his mouth was pulled into a tight, scrunched up frown.

He did not look happy, and for once, I couldn't blame him. He came back from his 'date' two hours after he had left. Only to find me barricaded in my room, with no way of getting in. I probably put up ten barriers just to make sure he couldn't pick lock the door. After he left, I took the necessary precautions to last me a few days: water, food, a Chinese finger trap, but the moment he saw what happened, he somehow managed to cast a spell _through my barriers_ which rapidly caused everything to rot. I had spent the night willing myself to drink curdled milk before finally deciding that I wasn't going to hide like a scared rabbit.

I looked everywhere but him, and fingered the box of cereal in my hands. Last time I trust the luck in Lucky Charms.

"What?" I asked bluntly. "Want me to pour you a bowl? Luckily we still have some milk left over from your little temper tantrum last night."

He stabbed into me with a sharp look, before letting his shoulders relax with a heavy sigh. "You know, Elyse, I really want to kill you right now. Honest to god, I want to make sure you never see the light of day again."

I rolled my eyes and hoped that the simple mannerism would make me seem nonchalant. In truth, I was freaking out in a terrible way. It was taking all of my strength to not drop the glass bowl and cereal box and bolt. This was not good. When Mason was angry, there was no middle ground or resolution. It was do or die and by do I mean get out of there as fast as you can.

"Well, Elyse? Don't you have anything to say?" he asked and cocked his head in a cute way that betrayed the flames in his eyes.

I shrugged and looked away jadedly, knowing that if I spoke my voice would tremble and crack and I just might start crying.

"_Elyse." _That was final warning voice. It was his way of saying that I had one final chance to make things right. After this was brazen, undoable, violent vampire rage.

The tone sent my nerves past their holding point and the bowl shattered in my hands. The shards scattered across the floor giving me a welcome distraction and a reason to not answer him.

Unfortunately, we did not share the same sentiments. He looked ready to strangle me, right before another stranger expression captured his face.

"Did you do that on purpose, Elyse?" he asked and crouched besides me, not bothering to help.

"Of course not," I mumbled, noticing the blood beading on my fingertips. Wide lines dribbled blood onto the floor, and I sighed.

Calm down Elyse. Just calm down and think of how this can be solved. It all started when Mason kissed you, right? That is what's gotten you so messed up over the past week. That is why you've been distracted. And now Mason's angry. You need to distract him.

…

He kissed you and had you distracted for a week. Now he needs to be distracted.

"Elyse? Why are you staring at me like-"

I grabbed his face and pressed our lips together quickly, but softly making sure to create the most distracting sensations. My heart was pounding painfully, as was his. The thundering noise was all I could hear, but it kept me from dwelling too much on the freesia smell, or the soft skin or the way his hands were creeping up my back and pulling me closer.

Distraction successful. Now all you have to do is stop…is stop.

Stop.

Stop Elyse.

Hello? Anyone out there?

Hey! You can stop now.

Hold on a minute! Stop!

Stop.

STOP ELYSE.

Stop stop stop stop stop! Stop before-

"What?" Mason pulled back suddenly and gave me a wide eyed look. "What did you say?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and grimaced. Oh crap. That wasn't supposed to happen. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yes you do," Mason said. "You kissed me, because you were trying to distract me, but you for some reason you kept going even after I expected you to stop. And then you said, and I quote 'don't stop.'"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I did-"

"_Elyse!"_

"So what if I did!" I exclaimed and stood up. "It was all part of my distraction plan and it worked didn't it?"

He gave me an indifferent look and crossed his arms. "I saw it coming from a mile away. In fact, you were the distracted one. Not me."

I kicked the refrigerator and waved my arms. "Of course not! That would mean something I did was actually right and we can't have that, can we?"

"Elyse, don't start this again."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Admit it! You liked it when I kissed you! That's why you were practically begging me just a few seconds ago!"

"Shut up!" I barked. "And let's never speak of this moment ever again! EVER!"

He was about to say something, but then he wavered let his gaze travel across my face and neck with a smirk. "Fine. I'll forget it if you can."

I narrowed my eyes, and he raised an eyebrow. What was he looking- no. NO.

His raucous laughter followed me as I sprinted to the bathroom. My hands grabbed the sink in a spasm when I finally caught sight of my reflection.

Hearts. Everywhere. There were purple and red hickeys dotting my neck and mouth in a vibrant pattern. I looked like a freaking leper!

"MASON!" I screamed, and whipped around when he appeared in the mirror. "What have you done?"

He flashed an innocent look and shrugged. "But I thought we were never supposed to speak of it again."

"Fix it!" I screamed and sank to my knees. I was becoming hysterical. There was no way I could leave the dorm like this. Every time I looked in the mirror, I would be reminded of what I incited. What was I thinking? That is a question that will haunt me to the end of days. He's never going to let me live down. No one is if they ever figure out what happened.

"I can't fix it," he replied. "It's a hickey. Where are you going?"

I bolted out of the door, stopping only to grab a thick scarf. This wasn't happening. I had to do something and fast.

My bare feet padded against the carpeting in swift succession as I searched each public room. It was in one of these rooms. It had to be.

The room with the orange door covered in happy face stickers held what I was looking for.

I burst in and slammed the door, breathing heavily. Five young vampires were sitting in a circle, gawking at me in surprise. This was the Glorious Halls Vampire Help Group made for those young vampires who have trouble functioning in a world where food walks the halls and sits next to them in class.

"What are you doing here? This is the vampire help club," a familiar voice said.

I froze, and glared at Professor Harley. Oh come on! He wasn't even a vampire!

"I know that," I snapped. "I need vampire help."

"That's not what this club is- wow," he said, with the first surprised look I ever saw on his face.

I had pulled off my scarf and was scowling at them all. "A vampire did this. Now fix it! I know you can!"

"What are those?" One red haired girl asked.

"That's NOT important right now! I just need to get rid of them!"

"Are they hickeys?" A boy with green sneakers said. "That is a lot of hickeys. If you didn't want them then you should've stopped."

"No one asked you, jerk!" I hissed. "Now tell me how to fix it!"

"How'd you get them in a heart shape?" A girl with a purple scarf asked. "That's so cute. They're all symmetrical!"

I moaned banged my head against the wall. "What is wrong with you people?"

"Is this another Mason incident?" Harley asked. "We have a test on Tuesday. You can't afford another week long distraction."

The door flew open, and I hid my face in my hands, trying to make myself invisible.

"There you are!" Mason said and stepped into the room. "You're gonna have to wait until they fade away. There's nothing you can do about them."

"Did you do those? Very nice," Purple scarf said. "How'd you get them into a heart shape?"

He ignored her and crouched besides me. "Did you really think coming here would help?"

"You've mutilated my face!" I cried and buried my face in his chest to keep everyone from seeing my mottled head. I know, I was adding gas to the fire, but right now he was the closest thing I had to a friend right now. That was so pathetic. The person I hated was the only friend I had.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested his chin on my head. "No, it's fine. You're beautiful. I'll buy you some scarves, and a turtle neck. Everything will be fine, ok?"

I sniffed and nodded. At least he knew how to be comforting. I wasn't in any mood to put up a fight. Exhaustion was taking over even though it was barely past eleven o clock.

"Bye Professor Harley," Mason called, and I gave a half wave as we walked back home.

"Sorry I jumped you," I mumbled, and tied my scarf around my face.

"You can make it up to me later when we go on our date," he said and tightened his hold around me as if I was about to run away.

I sighed and resigned myself to this seemingly unavoidable destiny. I give up. If fate wanted to send me on a date then I was going on a date. Otherwise, who knows what more could happen.

"I forgot to ask, but did you have fun with Wilma yesterday?" I asked.

Suddenly Mason stopped short and I nearly tripped flat on my face.

Spinner was sitting in front of our door with a bored look, but smiled when he saw us. "Hey. Isn't it a bit warm for a scarf?"

I quickly withdrew from Mason and crossed my arms. "Hi Spinner."

"Why are you sitting in front of our door?" Mason asked and stepped in front of me with crossed arms and an annoyed look.

"Why hello to you too, lover boy," Spinner sneered and stood up. "Ivy's birthday is on Monday, so I thought that today would be a good time to celebrate. I came to ask Elyse, and Ivy insisted on inviting you too, so here I am. "

"Is she having a party?" I asked.

Spinner shook his head. "Small dinner. I got a coconut cake, reserved a place at Reynard's, everything. All that's missing is you…and Mason."

"Tonight?" Mason opened the door and pushed me through. "Gee, what a shame. We're both kind of busy already."

"Really?" Spinner scoffed. "Doing what? Chewing each other's heads off?"

"None of your business. Good bye," Mason replied and closed the door. He ran an exasperated hand through his hand, and then looked at me.

"No," he said firmly.

"But-"

"No, Elyse!"

"It's her birthday!" I exclaimed. "Let's just reschedule for Sunday!"

"Why? So another thing can come up and you'll say 'let's reschedule for tomorrow' and then tomorrow we'll fight and then you'll say 'I never want to talk to you again Mason!' I know you, Elyse. That's exactly what's going to happen." he snapped.

That sounded about right.

"No it's not!" I yelled, hoping the louder I was, the more believable I sounded. "You're not a fortune teller!"

Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door. I was surprised that we even heard it.

Tentatively the door opened, and Ivy poked her pink head through the door.

"Hi guys," she beamed and slipped through the door. "Are you coming to my birthday dinner? I asked Spinner, but he just gave that weird smile and told me to ask myself."

I looked at Mason and he glared at his shoes.

"I'd love to go Ivy," I said. "But it's all up to Mason. Let's see what he has to say."

"Please, Mason! I'd love to celebrate with you guys! It would make me so happy!" she said in that reticent way of hers. "Please say you'll come?"

I swung my arms around her neck and pressed our cheeks together. "Pleeeeeease! Please Mason!" I begged with pouty puppy dog eyes.

My long 'e' sound filled the room until Mason rolled his eyes and marched into his room.

"Fine! I don't care!" he barked. "Happy early birthday!"

I grinned and patted Ivy's shoulder, but she sulked and looked at me. "Is he angry? Did he really not want to go? I don't want to force him."

"Of course not," I scoffed, and walked her to the door. "He loves birthdays. What time is the dinner? Do we have to dress formal?"

"It's at six, and yes. It's super formal," she said and waved goodbye. "See you later."

I smiled and skipped into the kitchen. Excellent. Everything was falling into place. Mason was distracted. I didn't have to go on a date. I was going to get free cake today. Lucky Charms really are lu-

"Shit!" I screamed and fell on my butt. Pain shot through my foot and a red grizzly hole appeared.

"Alright!" I yelled. "Who left glass all over the kitchen floor?"

* * *

That's what you get for being messy.

Did you like it? Review and tell me!


	8. You done messed up

Sorry it took so long. I had massive brain...blockage.. I forgot what its called. Anyways. ENJOY!

* * *

Go away go away GO AWAY!

I stared at my neck in the mirror, and willed the dark blotches to disappear. I had used every spell in the book and yet there they still were. Glaring at me, even brighter than before.

Go away. PLEASE go away.

I gripped the edge of the sink until my knuckles ached, but they defiantly grew larger and angrier as if purposely trying to tick me off.

Deep breaths, Elyse. Deep soothing breaths. This is just a matter of mind over matter. No big deal. If you try really hard, they'll disappear and you'll be free.

Ivy had offered to let us tag along with her to Reynard's since it was so far, and she told us to meet her an hour from now. If these monstrosities didn't disappear by then I don't know what I'd do. Mason would force me to go since I'm the one who made him agree to it, and I don't think I can face Ivy's sad face.

"Go away," I whispered to the mirror. "Disappear! Please! "

Suddenly, they moved. The hearts trembled a little before all sliding to one side of my neck.

Yes! Keep moving! Go!

They met together, touched and then began to conjoin to form one super giant purplish monster hickey.

"No!" I screamed and pounded the mirror as if that were going to help. "Stop it! I didn't mean that way! Stop moving!"

Soon there was a huge heart slapped onto the side of my neck, blazing brightly and terribly, proclaiming to the world what happened between my mortal enemy and me.

"Why?" I murmured softly. "Why are you doing this? Why are you always taking his side? You're _my_ body. Mine! Please just stop."

The tears couldn't help but trickle down my cheeks, as I pleaded with my pathetic reflection. Why were things like this always happening to me? Why did Mason have to kiss me that time? It was all of his fault.

If he hadn't kissed me, then I wouldn't have been distracted, and if I wasn't distracted then I wouldn't have had to read that mindreading spell, the mindreading spell which made me have to distract him, which made me kiss him which killed the cat that ate the rat that lived in the house that Elyse built!

The heart wept along with me, a steady stream of blood trickling into my shirt.

"Ok, I'll stop crying! I promise I won't cry for the rest of the night! Please stop!" I begged and pressed tissues against my neck. The heart kept crying its bloody tears, as if to make me feel guilty for trying to remove it.

"Elyse?" Mason knocked on the door. "Why do I smell blood? Are you done talking yourself?"

I ignored him and kept pressing my neck and muttering to myself. "Stop crying, it's ok. I won't do anymore spells."

"What did you do to yourself now? I told you that you can't magic them away. They're hickeys. I know what I'm talking about." He walked in, even though the door was locked and leaned against the wall.

"Wow," he eyed the giant bruise. "You really did a number on yourself."

"It won't stop bleeding!" I exclaimed and dabbed at the heart. "It needs to stop!"

I squeezed my neck, and frowned at Mason who had gone eerily silent. "What's wrong?"

His face grew serious and he straightened. "I could make it stop bleeding. I'm a vampire. We have clotting saliva."

"No!" I snapped. "We're not doing this again. This way too much blood."

"I can handle it!" he growled. "You're not the only one who learns in school. It's not even that much."

"No!" I repeated sternly and glared at my reflection. Bad memories began to resurface, and I stomped out of the bathroom and into my room. For some reason, Mason had a problem with my blood. With anyone else, he was fine but when it came to me, he seemed to have a self control problem. Small amount of blood from paper cuts or scrapes were fine, but anything larger (like the weeping flesh wound on my neck) would be absolutely too much. He'd lose it, and then I wouldn't get any cake.

Last time it happened, he turned into an even bigger asshole than usual. He was mean, and spiteful and arrogant. It was like it turned him into a different person.

That's why I never wanted his mouth near my blood.

Unfortunately, we didn't share the same sentiments. In order for him to fix it, he'd have to bite me and suck out the blood that was pooled on the surface and then inject whatever enzyme it took to close the openings.

Next thing I knew, I was being pressed against the wall with a vampire pressed against my neck. Before I could respond with the appropriate amount of rage he was smirking at me and licking red from his lips.

"See? Handled," he said.

I touched my neck, and my fingers came away clean. The mirror showed that the heart, though still there, was faded to a faint mark. Finally! Now I could get dressed without leaving a huge stain on the collar.

I began to tug off my shirt, but then remembered that Mason was still standing there. He was staring at me as if I owed him something.

"What?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and then left, muttering something under his breath.

What? It's not like I asked him to start licking my neck. I was perfectly capable of handling the situation, and he just had to butt in. I owed him nothing.

One clothes change later, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled and trotted to the door in my clunky heels. Something tickled my neck, and I slapped at it while trying not to trip.

"Ready?" Ivy asked. My jaw dropped. She looked like a million bucks- literally. The ring on her hand had to be worth my entire wardrobe. Her long, soft pink dress sat on her hips and ran along her slim figure. Though it was simple, it screamed 'fifty thousand bucks.' And I'm pretty sure the fur stole was made out of unicorn or something.

Her reaction to me, however, was not quite what I expected. Her eyes grew wide and she grimaced.

"Elyse! W-what happened?"

I wrinkled my nose and looked myself over. Everything seemed in place, even if I did look like a potato sack compared to her.

Suddenly she jumped up and smacked me in the neck.

"What the hell, Ivy?" I exclaimed and stumbled away. Bitch done lost her damn mind!

"Your neck! You were about to bleed all over you nice dress! Does it hurt?" she pushed me onto the couch, kneeled and inspected my neck. "Oh, that looks bad. What did you do to yourself?"

Blood covered her hands and mine. But it was fixed! Mason stopped the bleeding, and the mark had faded away!

"Wow," Mason said when he walked into the room. I wasn't sure if he was referring to my neck or Ivy, but he leaned over the couch edge and peered at me. "You opened it again? I think it got bigger."

"What happened to her?" Ivy asked.

"Nothing!" I said quickly before Mason could respond. "I f-fell! On my neck!" He sighed and then pulled my shoulders toward him.

"Let me just-"

"No Mason! Go away! I can do it!" I exclaimed and wriggled out of his grasp. "You can't drink anymore!"

"Don't tell me how much I can drink!" he snapped. "Your blood isn't that good Elyse, so stop acting like you're so goddamn special."

And there it was. The reason I didn't want him to drink my blood. And there _he_ was telling me that he was fine.

"Stop fighting!" Ivy gasped. "Can you please get me a towel or something?" She had pressed her unicorn stole to my neck, and was fighting to keep it from streaming onto my lavender strapless dress. It was shimmery, thin and brushed the ground.

"Seriously, Elyse," she huffed. "What did you do? None of my spells are working! How did you get this?"

She flashed a frown filled with motherly concern and I swallowed and avoided it. This was not going in the right direction.

"Yeah, Elyse," Mason cooed. "How'd you get that huge heart shaped bruise on your neck? From this angle it kind of resembles a hickey."

I jumped up with the stole still pressed to my neck. "It's getting really late. We'll meet you outside in a minute. I can take care of this myself."

Ivy looked skeptical, but stood also. "Actually, Elyse, I don't think you can. Wouldn't it be best if Mason helped you? Vampires can close any wound, right?"

My heart dropped at the sudden betrayal, and Mason grinned evilly. "Why you are absolutely right. We should have done that sooner instead of wasting poor Ivy's time, right Elyse?"

I gulped and shook my head. "But-"

"If not that then what?" Ivy asked. "We don't have much time. Unless you don't feel well. Do you feel sick? I can have my dinner another time, don't worry."

She smiled sweetly, and guilt pangs battered my chest. Just perfect. But she didn't understand. If Mason kept drinking my blood, the night wasn't going to end well for anyone.

"No, don't do that," I sighed and let my shoulders fall. "Mason, would you please?"

He looked like he was about to say something, but instead lowered his mouth to my neck. He slowly dragged his tongue up the line of blood and then there was a sharp prick. I jumped and tried to pull away, but he held me still.

"Whoops," he purred. "I slipped."

I growled in my throat, knowing very well that he did it on purpose. And he was also taking way too long. It was a five second thing: bite suck inject done.

"Ok, it's fine!" I growled and stood up. "It stopped bleeding, right?"

Ivy nodded hesitantly, and I stomped to the door, grabbing a sweater and walking out. A simple spell cleaned Ivy's stole and I threw it over my shoulder as I marched to the main exit.

It was only six o clock! How much longer would I have to endure this torture? I still had the rest of the night to embarrass myself and there was no way out.

In the front of our dorm, the sun was setting and all looked peaceful. It was silent, and I wondered how we were getting to Reynard's. It was a good two hours away, which only made my life worse. I couldn't even go home when I wanted. Since I didn't know the exact directions, I couldn't teleport myself anywhere. How did Spinner even get reservations there in the first place? It was one of the most exclusive and expensive restaurants in the area. Only celebrities and politicians could afford to eat there.

"How're we getting there?" I called when I heard their footsteps tapping down the stone steps.

"It's over there," Ivy pointed to empty space.

"What are you pointing at?"

"That, the stretch limo," she said and directed my chin to the long black shiny car waiting on the curb.

She had to be kidding. I barely even registered the limo's existence, because it was just too luxuriant. There was no way that could be for us. "Did you rent it for your birthday?"

She shook her head and walked to the automobile. "No, my mom let me use it when I told her I had to pick up friends. She was so happy. Before she was just going to pick me up in the helicopter."

I stared at her, the car and then the unicorn stole still draped over my shoulder. "Ivy? Are you rich or something?"

An extremely tall mannish looking black creature with sizzling white eyes and a suit that blended in with the seams of his body stepped out of the driver's side and opened the door for her.

She looked up thoughtfully before ducking inside, "No. Not really."

Mason zipped into the limo and I hesitantly followed, making sure to skirt the creature.

The limo was covered in lush leather and fur, with dim lights lining the floor in front of the seats. It looked like a runway for a chair model.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She shook her head and pulled out some champagne flutes, one filled with blood and two others filled with a soft gold liquid.

"Yeah, we're just your average family," she murmured and took a dainty sip. "Don't you like your Dom Perignon?"

"Hm, this tastes really expensive," Mason hummed, and in two seconds the glass was empty. "Hit me again."

She nodded fervently and was about to mysteriously make more booze appear, when she suddenly jumped up. "Oh! Spinner! I forgot to get Spinner! Excuse me for a second. Oh my goodness, I can't believe I forgot..."

Then it was just Mason and I sitting in the roomy car alone. I crossed my legs and burned holes into the carpet.

"Look at me, Elyse," he said. His voice was way closer than what was comfortable. I kept my eyes stuck to the ground and jiggled my legs, patiently waiting for Ivy to return.

"I hate it when you ignore me, so would you just say something. I'm right in front of you," he forcefully lifted my chin so that we were glaring at each other.

"I told you not to drink my blood. You're acting like a jerk. You better not ruin Ivy's dinner," I growled and tried to tug away but he held me fast.

"Did I tell you that you look stunning?" he said softly, and then pulled me closer so that our noses were brushing.

My chest thumped painfully, and terribly audibly and my skin began burning instantly. His fingers on my chin sent an electric shock that shot right to my toes. Confusion clouded my blank brain, and in an instant it was over.

He was sitting at the other end of the limo. I blinked a few times and then jumped at the sound of the door opening and Spinner and Ivy climbing in. The limo started and we began driving.

"Hey Elyse," Spinner said. "You look- Damn! Your neck! What happened?"

He and Ivy gawked at me, and I hid my bruise from their scrutiny. "N-nothing. I hit my neck on a door."

"But I thought you fell," Ivy said.

"I mean, I fell on the door and it bruised," I stuttered and avoided their ogling heads.

Spinner hopped next to me, and pushed my head aside so he could examine it. "Really now? That seems interesting, please start from the beginning."

They were all staring at me expectantly, including Mason, and I grumbled and raked my brain for a suitable lie. "I was walking to the library and I tripped on a roll in the rug and I hit my face on the door. Do I need to call my lawyer now, or is the interrogation finished?"

Spinner nodded and then clasped his hands together. "Quick question, was this before or after you got that fierce hickey?"

Ivy gasped, and my face grew even hotter. What in the hell was this?

"H-hickey? But you told me you got hurt!" Ivy sputtered "It can't be a hickey. It was bleeding earlier!"

Spinner pursed his lips and furrowed is brows. "Bleeding? As if she was bitten? On the _heart shaped bruise_ on her neck? How romantic."

Ivy looked at Mason, and then turned her wide eyes to me. "Is he- but you- Mason, you and Elyse- are you-"

"No!" I exclaimed before she could finish her nonsensical accusations with something logical. "We're not. I told you, I fell. I don't know _why_ Spinner would start saying such stupid things."

At least that part was true. Spinner wasn't smiling, but he didn't look remorseful either. His face was blank, except for the slight cloud of annoyance that wrinkled his brow.

"Completely stupid," Mason interjected. "You really think I would put my mouth on that?"

"Shut up! All of you!" I yelled. "Just forget it, would you? Today is about Ivy, not me. So talk to her about how nice she looks or something. From now on, I can't hear you."

I snapped my fingers by my ears and suddenly everything was quiet. Their mouths continued to move, but I couldn't hear a thing. I closed my eyes and waited for the night to be over.

Tap. Tap tap tap.

I closed my eyes tighter and willed myself to go deafer, if possible. But the tapping on my shoulder persisted.

Taptaptaptaptaptap- "WHAT?"

My eyes snapped open and then expanded when I saw Ivy's blushing face. Her mouth moved a bit and then she began pointing to her jaw.

I imitated her movements, and molested my neck only to feel something slippery and warm over my hands.

Her head turned to Mason. His faced was turned to Spinner (who was visually sawing him in half) but his eyes were on me.

No. I wasn't about to let them watch while Mason and I went to third base. This was supposed to be a birthday dinner, not porn shooting. My body could stand to lose a little blood. We probably were pulling up to the restaurant right now.

I checked my watch. 10 minutes.

We had been in the car for ten minutes.

Lovely.

Seriously. Fuck clocks.

* * *

Damn, mofo clocks.

Tell me what you think. You like it? Hope you did.

Have a nice day.


	9. Elyse and the No Good, Very Bad Day

And here is the next installment! Sorry I took so long. I was a bit occupied. Please Enjoy!

* * *

"Ok," I said and laid a hand against the rich brocade of the tablecloth. Reynard's was even more extravagant than I had expected. Long, crystal chandeliers hung from high, decorated ceilings carved with mobile pictures of Greek Gods, and gardens, and thunderstorms.

The carpet was a lush red and accentuated the hard paneled walls hung with pictures of strange rich people things.

"Ok," I said again, trying to buy time before my royal screwing. "What happened? I don't know what happened. Or why my neck is bleeding. Or why it won't stop _bleeding_."

Spinner nodded skeptically, and then leaned his elbow against the table. "Alright, that's good. But how did it _start_ bleeding is what I asked."

"What happened, Mason?" Ivy asked. "If we don't find out soon, she's going to start leaking on the carpet and then they'll kick us out.

A sharp, knife-point smile curved across his smooth face. "She ki-"

"No!" I shouted, attracting the attention of an old couple nearby. "Ok! Ok, I'll tell you! I got a few hickeys, ok? And then, I tried to magic them away but then they wouldn't go away. Instead they turned into this huge mess that won't stop bleeding no matter what. Nothing helps!"

Spinner wrinkled his nose in confusion, and Ivy's face clouded, and tilted up a bit, as if she was searching her brain for an answer that was lurking at the top of some shelf on the ceiling of her skull. Mason rolled his eyes and before I could dive over the table and strangle the life out of him, he spoke.

"It was me," he said. "Elyse kissed me. Despite every speech, and sermon about her undying hatred for me she still couldn't stop herself from jumping my bones. Isn't that rich? Don't believe me? Look at her face. She wants to kill me. That is why it won't stop bleeding. Because one minute she kisses me, the next she wants to kill me. Her body has no idea what to do and her magic is staying out of it."

His words bit through me like a bitter cold, and I gripped the table in an effort to keep from falling off of my chair and sliding into the cozy dark space underneath the table. The past day hours had been nullified. All the time spent trying to forget and pretend and deny were now useless because the words were out in the open stinging people like bees, zipping in every direction. Completely out of my control.

Mhm. That's right. I kissed him. I kissed him when I didn't have to, but I did it! And no one forced me. In fact, he had to pull me off of him. I wanted it, and now I didn't want it and it was costing me my sanity. And now everyone knew.

Spinner's mouth tightened into a round little grimace and his eyes sliced from Mason to me. "Oh, really? Is that what happened?"

The air around my head was suddenly like a desert, and I licked my dry lips. Ivy was stripping me to the bone with her wide, anxious eyes. Her round cheeks had gone pale, and clammy.

Mason's cool gaze had gone from annoyed to analytical. He was studying us all and recording our actions in that monstrous brain of his. It was like a stupid science experiment to him, where he set the limits and the variables and the controls and all he had to do was say 'go.'

I nodded.

In an instant, Spinner's chair was scraped back with a fingernail-on-board- screech and he was stomping to the back of the restaurant (men's room presumably).

Ivy sighed and shook her head. "Excuse me." She stood, and in a more elegant way stomped in the same fashion as Spinner but in a different direction.

Damn it! Sometimes you just know when you've awoken into a bad day. I knew this morning, and yet I STILL continued get up and eat breakfast and make plans even when I knew something bad was bound to happen. Pixie intuition should never be ignored. But I did ignore. And now, I've lost two of my friends, am thoroughly humiliated and I don't know the way home.

And who could forget my dear Mason, gazing at me with a smug grin that didn't reach his eyes as if his experiment had yielded the exact results he had wanted.

No. Not as if. His experiment DID go the exact way that he wanted. While I saw the day as a toxic tragedy, to him it was full of potential to cause mischief and further ruin my life. Because until now, I had the faintest glimmer of hope that him torturing me was simply an accident, or a side effect. But now I was absolutely, positively sure that he was gunning for my head on a silver platter.

Which was why the grin faded abruptly, and he suddenly pushed back and walked away? Strange reaction when your dastardly plan comes into fruition.

"Sorry." Was all he said. A careless word thrown over his shoulder and then he was gone. Disappeared like a dying firefly's glow. Probably off to the wide steel balcony that overlooked the long lonely road back to civilization.

Now. I was alone at the huge table with three people missing. I had three choices. Spinner, Ivy and Mason. I sat at the table, hoping that one of them would come back and laugh and say it's alright. I'm not mad at you. Five minutes must've passed while I sat there miserably.

Good sense told me to go after Spinner, a very good friend who actually liked me for me, instead of wanting a way to get to Mason. We even almost kissed once, which had to mean something.

My heart told me to go after Ivy, the sweetest girl I've ever met. She's been nothing but caring, and has decided that it was nice being my friend, even if I couldn't get her Mason. Plus, it was her birthday. No one should cry on their birthday.

And Mason- well there was no point in debating that part, because my feet were already carrying me to the balcony. Double damn it! Even if I wanted to chase after Ivy, my legs were like Mason seeking missiles. He was the last person I wanted to see right now, or ever again. If I saw his face, I was positive that my hands were going to turn into throat seeking missiles. But I guess it was partially my fault, too, for letting him drink my blood.

Small groups and couples peppered the huge balcony that jutted over the desert emptiness below. The moon was full, and the sky was cloudless and unseen candles gave everything a hazy light.

He was watching me from the far end of the balcony as if waiting for me. His jaded gaze was enough to nearly send me over the brink of insanity. I regarded him with chilly eyes, and my fingers curled into my palms. We stood there for a few seconds. Even though I wanted to turn back, my legs felt like cinderblocks. Finally, I calmed down enough to collect my thoughts.

I opened my mouth, but he interrupted with a short strident laugh. "No, let me guess. The next words out of your mouth are 'I never want to talk to you again, Mason' am I right? Of course it is. And then you're going to grouch around for a few days until you forget why you're angry. So you know what? I'm not even going to bother. I already said sorry once, so I'm finished."

That wasn't quite the reaction I expected, but it was just as fine. In fact, it was better, because now I didn't have to say anything. He said it himself, he didn't want to deal with me. Fine. I now have no reason to try and deal with him. I didn't even want to yell at him, I was so angry. I just wanted to not see his face again. All I had to do was walk away, and then my duty to try and fix things with him would be done…Why am I still standing here? I have nothing left to say to him. Time to go. Time to walk away without saying anything. Come on! He's staring at you!...us…me.

"Your neck is bleeding," he said casually. "Are you arguing with yourself again? Can't bring yourself to a decision?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and pressed my palm to the sticky and warm wound. He was treating this like a dumb game and the only player he cared about was himself.

"I wish I had never…I regret…ugh! Never mind. Just stay away from me before you ruin something else."

I turned and went back inside, not waiting to see his reaction. If he didn't want to deal with me, then fine. And if my neck didn't agree, then it could go to hell. It needed to stop bleeding everywhere.

When I walked through the tall doorway, I nearly collided into Ivy. She frowned and crossed her arms. "You shouldn't have lied to me, Elyse."

"Sorry for lying to you," I muttered. "It just wasn't something I wanted to advertise. I can't believe that I…sorry about your birthday also. Maybe we can celebrate it another time."

"But I'm your friend! You can tell me if something like that happens. Besides why are you so embarrassed? Do you know how many girls would have-"

"No!" I exclaimed. "I don't want to know what other girls would have done. I don't care. I really don't want to think about it right now, ok? What would you like to do, Ivy? Continue with dinner? Bring out the cake?"

She furrowed her brows and touched my arm. "What's the matter? Your eyes are all puffy. Tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm fine!" I said. "I'm fine. Just tell me what you want to do."

No I wasn't. All the stress was bringing me to the brink of tears. The problem was that I didn't know what I was angry about. I was just severely pissed off.

"We don't have to do anything. Your neck is leaking a little. Tell me what's wrong, and don't lie this time. Is it because of Mason? You were talking to him before, right?"

"No! It's not him at all. He's the furthest thing from my mind right now. I'm just- t-tired I think," I stuttered, and struggled to keep my voice even.

"If you say so. Do you want to go home? I could call the lim-"

"Please don't. Don't let me ruin your birthday," I said. "I'll do whatever you want."

She smiled wryly and shook her head. "It's already too late for that. And it wasn't totally your fault. We all contributed to the demise of my dinner. Besides it's not over yet. I was supposed to go back home for the weekend, so I could celebrate with my family. It'll be fine. I'll call the limo to drop you guys off and then I'll take a taxi back."

There were two things wrong with that.

One: I couldn't take Ivy's limousine while she took a taxi. That's madness.

Two: The thought of being alone in a car with Spinner and Mason was enough to nearly send me into a seizure. There was no way in hell of that happening.

She rolled her eyes as if she could read my mind. "And if you're worried about being alone with Spinner and Mason. Don't worry. Spinner left a while ago."

I grimaced at the horrible turn of events. Somehow, that was worse. Being in a car alone with Mason without Spinner there to hold his attention? Oh no. Not happening. "I'm not taking the limo. Don't worry about me. I'll call a cab myself. I'll see you later, ok?"

She opened her mouth to retort, but I quickly turned away and began walking toward the front before she remembered that I only had ten bucks.

Ten bucks was only enough to get me…two miles away from the restaurant and deep into the middle of nowhere. Luckily, the night was cool. Though the moon was bright, the empty road was still filled with shadows that stretched across the plains on either side of me.

I was too frustrated to be scared.

This was better wasn't it? Better than being stuffed into a taxi with Mason, right? Walking for the next six hours wouldn't be that bad. Once I saw a landmark I recognized, I could easily teleport myself back home. Then, I'd go to Professor Harley and force him to fix my neck that had been steadily leaking through the thick cotton napkin I had taped.

Good. Better. This night was slowly getting better. I was swinging my shoes in my hands, and trying not to wince every time I stepped on a sharp rock. Much better. I could clear my head without worrying about anyone breathing down my-

Mason was behind me. I could just feel his presence burning through my nerves. Instantly, my calm aura disappeared and was replaced by sizzling aggravation.

Sure enough, when I turned around he was sauntering along the side with his hands casually hanging from his pocket.

The cab left about two minutes ago, so chances were he just caught up. I was about to shout something along the lines of 'why are you following me' or 'go away' but I remembered what he had said.

_I'm not even going to bother._

If he wasn't, then why should I?

In a few seconds he was next to me, walking as if everything was just dandy.

"Of all your ill thought out plans, this had to be the stupidest," he muttered.

I clutched my shoes tighter, and glared at the endless road ahead of me.

"You don't even know the way home. You're lucky I didn't tell Ivy that you only left the house with what, ten bucks? She'd have lost it. And I know that you're angry, but you could have asked me. I had enough money to get us back home, or I could've carried you back if that's what you wanted."

My only response was silence. If I talked, then I'm sure my voice would start cracking. He tortured me enough for one day. This walk was supposed to be a cathartic refresher, not a battle with my rage. My goal for tonight was to make it home without giving him the satisfaction of blowing up on him. In a few seconds he was going to start provoking me if I didn't start talking. It always happened. He thought he knew me? Well I knew him too.

There was a silence and I could feel his eyes piercing the side of my face.

"So you're not talking to me? Fine. I'll wait," he said. I nearly laughed at that. He thought this was just a regular fight? No, this was different. He purposely humiliated me for no reason and he couldn't even say sorry. And on top of that he was acting all high and mighty and treating me like a baby. I had every right to be angry, and yet why did he make me feel like an immature brat throwing a tantrum.

We walked in complete silence for about another twenty minutes until he started speaking again. "Your feet are bleeding. They must really hurt. You've been walking for a while. If you asked, I could carry you back to the dorms. We'd get there a hell of a lot faster."

Just put one foot ahead of the other, Elyse. Don't even think about him.

"Are you still not talking? That's real mature, Elyse," he said.

One FOOT in front of the other FOOT. That's it. Occupy your mind with walking. He doesn't exist.

"I'm sorry. Is that what you want to hear? Will that help you grow up?"

I stopped walking abruptly and stared up at him with all the hate I could muster. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I kissed you. I'm sorry I let you drink my blood. I'm sorry I have to be stuck here with you tonight. I'm sorry that I have to share a room with you. And I'm sorry that I EVER MET YOU. Is that what you want to hear? Will that help you get a clue? Will it help leave me alone?"

I gave him another hard glare before stomping off down the road. He just stood there with wide eyes and faintly red cheeks. After a few seconds he appeared in front of me and enough heat in his eyes to melt a brick. I didn't care if he got mad t me. In fact I hoped he was just as angry and annoyed as I was.

"Newsflash, Elyse. You DID do those things," he growled. "No one forced you, so don't throw a hissy fit at me. "

"I know!" I yelled over my shoulder as I side stepped him and continued walking. "I know I did those things. You don't have to keep throwing it in my face!"

"Quit acting like it was the most horrible thing in the world! Because it wasn't, and you know it. You liked it just as much…"

He trailed off there and grimaced at the ground. I laughed humorlessly. "Is that what you're worried about? That I didn't enjoy it? Well let me tell you this: It could've been the best kiss in the world, but it wouldn't matter because it was you."

"Me?" he yelled. "Why can't it be me? What's so wrong with it being me?"

When I didn't respond, he threw his hands up in disgust. "This always happened. You always blame me for whatever problems you have. No matter what it is, it's always my fault and in the end you always end up making me apologize."

My feet were numb with pain, but they were the last thing on my mind. "Oh, that's rich!" I snorted. "I guess you weren't the one who opened his big mouth and told everyone what happened yesterday. My mistake."

"I did that because I was pissed off at you for trying to hide it like it was some dark terrible secret. Do you even know how that makes me feel? Do you even care? Of course you don't. Who would care about the person they hate most? I mean, you just told me that you wish that you'd never met me without batting an eye. Of course you don't care. You don't care about anyone except yourself."

Shit. I hated when he made me see both sides of the argument. I was perfectly fine being angry on my own but now he had to push me into feeling guilty. So what if I said those things? What did he care? I was barely a blip on his radar, and now he was acting like every word I said was an atomic bomb.

Before I could reply, I tripped over a particularly large rock and went sprawling into a shallow ditch.

The skin was shaved from my shins and knees. As I fell, my leg twisted and sent my ankle into a hard curl that had white hot springs of pain sprinting into the bone and flesh. In an attempt to break the fall, the skin was ripped from my palms while gravel skidded into the exposed wound.

You're fine, Elyse. Nothing's broken. It was just a fall. You're fine. Don't cry. DON'T cry. You're acting like a big baby right now. Just do a simple healing spell. Calm down, you'll be ok. If the magic doesn't work, just get a bandage. It's just a scrape. Don't lose your mind over a little scrape. Come on. Pull yourself together. Don't let him see you cry. He's the one who let you fall. He could've stopped it, but he didn't so don't give him the satisfaction.

Droplets slipped down my cheeks and I chomped on my lower lip to keep from completely breaking down. My hands were pressed against my eyes in an attempt to cork the tears.

I felt cool hands gently stretch out my battered legs and that nearly sent me into hysterics. If he started being nice now, I wouldn't be able to take it. Why would he let this happen and then try to help me afterwards? Why? It would have been better if he just laughed and walked away. At least then my hate would be justified.

He breathed in sharply as he examined my mangled shins. I hoped they didn't look as horrible as they felt. The remaining skin was beginning to feel stretched and tight, and oddly enough it began to itch. A very strange sensation, feeling the wind blow in a place it never blew before.

"This doesn't look good at all," Mason muttered to himself. "Your leg is getting all swollen and it's kind of purple. It's probably sprained. Does it hurt terribly? Why aren't you healing it? Uh, never mind, these are too deep. I can't heal the scrapes myself because they might get infected from all the rocks and dust. Uh, ok. I think the campus clinic is open 24/7 so we'll go there." His voice jumped an octave, further fueling my panic.

I kept my eyes shut and fingers pressed hard against them. I didn't want to see my legs. They weren't going to look good. I didn't want to cry either. Strangely, that was the thing I was most worried about. Letting Mason seeing me cry. In fact, my leg could've been torn off at the root, and I still would've tried my hardest to suck it up. Ironically, that's exactly what it felt like.

Any movement sent stabs of rusty javelins through my femur so sitting still with my eyes closed was the only solution. I would've stayed like that for the next three days if it meant the pain would stop.

"Elyse?"Mason asked cautiously.

"I'm fine," I said automatically. It was just reflex gained over years of sucking it up, and forcing it out. Thankfully, my eyes were shut so I wasn't able to see the irked look that was surely painting his face.

Gently, I felt his hands move under my knees and behind my back. Even the slightest movement had the spears stabbing at full force.

"Don't Mason!" I shrieked. "Don't touch-"

"I know what you're going to say," he confessed in a breathy rush of words. "And if I realized it would've ended up this way I would've stopped you from falling. But, I was mad and I thought it was going to be a slight spill that would stop you from lording over me so much. There. That's the brutal truth. I swear I would've stopped you. I would never let you get hurt like this."

"Leave me alone!" I growled. "Stop being so nice!"

There was an empty, electric silence and I could sense the umbrage flowing around me.

Suddenly, the javelins were pulverizing my leg as he swept me up and started down the road.

Though the pain was just for the second when he lifted me up, it knocked the breath from me and I clutched his collar despite the raw agony shooting through my wrists and fingers. The rest of the ride was smooth and jolt free.

"You want me to stop being so nice?" he hissed. "Fine. I'll stop being so nice."

Next thing I knew, amidst much zoning in and out, we were at the campus clinic. It was so quick; it was hard to remember how far I got by walking.

The harsh lights of the clinic stabbed past the spaces through my fingers, and I could smell the disinfectant wafting in the air.

"Oh my god," a voice uttered. "What happened? Follow me to an empty room. Is she awake? Her leg is not looking good at all. Not at all."

I was gently placed on a gurney, and the javelins rocketed again as my feet slid away from my knees. Only when the foreign footsteps died down the hall did I finally open my eyes. The fluorescent lights were blinding and the air in front of my nose was blurry and wavy. Mason was slouching in a dark blue vinyl hospital chair, and scrutinizing me with ire clouding his eyes.

Ugh. And here comes the guilt flood, coming to drown me in a sheepish ocean. I avoided his eyes and instead chose to examine at the hand shaped blood stains that covered his collar.

"Oh, good!" a cheery guy dressed in scrubs said from the doorway. "You're awake. Must've had a wild night, huh? Get a little too rough with the boyfriend?"

I looked at him, let my eyes slide to Mason (who kept a neutral expression) and then looked back up the nurse, too wracked with pain to argue. "Yep."

The doctor smiled and pushed a little steel cart lined with bandages, and pills and scary looking tools.

"Yeah," he chirped. "That's the problem with us vampires. Sometimes we don't know our own strength. I am Dr. Jerry. Are you allergic to any medications, foods or plants, sweetheart?"

I shook my head.

"She's allergic to chamomile and tansy," Mason said from behind.

"Oh right, yeah," I sighed and covered my eyes. Those freaking plants could kill me.

There was a rustling, and Dr. Jerry tapped my arm. He was holding two tiny plastic cups, one filled with pink liquid, the other deep green.

"These are painkillers. They'll help when I- what the hell happened to your neck? It's bleeding, and there's a huge bruise."

"Oh! Can you fix it? It hasn't stopped bleeding since this morning," I asked and tried to sit up. The pain awoke fresh and was moving into my hip joints.

He nodded. "But what happened?"

"Uh," I started with a little hesitation. "It was horseplay. Like you said. Fix it please."

"Sure, sweetheart," he said gently. "Just take those and I'll get started. What I'm going to do is put some salve on your cuts, and then do a healing spell. Now that might sting a little since these are so bad, but you'll live. The hard part is when I reset your leg. It's broken, sweetheart, I can see the bone grating against each other. You must've taken quite a spill. I'm going to reset it, and then wrap it up and then you can leave, ok?"

Broken? My stomach churned at the thought of my bones wiggling loosely around under my skin. It couldn't be broken. All I did was fall! How did the night go so wrong?

Dr. Jerry handed Mason a few forms to fill out as he slathered my legs, palms and neck with a balm. It stung a little, but the painkillers helped to dull the discomfort.

When he was finished, Doctor took the forms from Mason, scanned them, and then smiled slyly.

"So you guys share a dorm? How convenient," he muttered. "Because for the next few weeks you are going to be completely incapacitated."

"P-pardon me?" I stuttered. I did not just hear those words.

"Yep. Helpless like a new born lamb. You won't be able to do anything on your own. You're lucky you have him around."

Oh no. No no no NO! That's the exact OPPOSITE of luck.

"Oh really?" Mason grinned audaciously and stood up. He leaned against the edge of the bed and crossed his arms. "What exactly will I have to help her with?"

"Oh, simple things. Getting food; getting to class; getting in and out of her wheelchair; helping her use her crutches. Basically anything she won't be able to do on her own. You'll find out soon enough."

Mason smirked at me through his lashes. "Oh, how nice. Isn't that nice, s_weetheart?"_

"Please tell me you're lying," I moaned. "Please!"

Doctor shook his head with a slight frown. "Nope. Sorry, sweetheart. It's broken. An oblique fracture of the tibia."

I groaned loudly and sunk back into the pillow.

"Ok…Mason? Why don't you hold on to her hand? She's about to be in quite a bit of pain. I'm about to reset the bone and then wrap it up," Doctor said while gathering his tools.

Mason laughed dryly. "Uh, I don't think she wants to touch me right now."

"You sure?" Doctor asked.

"Stay away from me," I growled at Mason.

Doctor Jerry shrugged and then took a deep breath and clapped his hands. "Suit yourself…ready? I'm going to count to-"

"Just do it!" I roared and glared daggers at both of them. This was all some big conspiracy to drive me insane. It was not possible that all of this could happen to one person in the course of 24 hours. It just wasn't feasible!

Doctor Jerry, wrapped his gloved hands around my calves and then began to shift the two ends of the bones like he was trying to fit two puzzle pieces together. He was staring at my shin, using some kind of x-ray vision n doubt.

I screamed and stuffed my face into Mason's stomach. The sensation of my bones scraping against the walls of my legs was the most painful thing I had ever experienced. The grating ran through my legs and up my spine and vibrated into my skull. My stomach flipped riotously, and the only comfort was Mason's hand gently holding my head. The torment was excruciating and lasted way too long.

And of the many questions that were going through my head, there was one that kept pushing to the forefront: Why. Why the hell did I get up this morning?

* * *

Oh how the tables have turned. And she was just complaining about being treated like a baby earlier! Oh what skulduggery.

Also. Some of you said the last chapter was a bit confusing. Could you elaborate so I know what to fix? Was this chapter confusing too? Sorry if it was. I'll try to work on it. See you later!


	10. Smooshing Fireflies

Ah! I finally updated! I'm sorry about the wait. Please enjoy!

* * *

Mason glared at me from the end of the bed with arms crossed and anger burning under his skin. My head was propped up against a pillow, and I was lazily gazing back at him.

"Ok," he said. "You don't have to say anything. Just eat. Please."

I narrowed my eyes and slid my tongue across the inside of my teeth. As if on cue, my stomach growled loudly.

It had been two days since I had my accident, and two days since I had eaten proper meal. When bruises covered one half of your body and bandages covered the other, suddenly every minor activity became harder. And from a wheelchair these minor things became damn near impossible. Pixies naturally have very light bones, so snapping one in half kind of makes the whole system weaker.

The only thing I could manage was using the bathroom by myself and that was by exhausting every modicum of strength I had. Sadly, that left little to no energy to perform the other necessities of life such as food, moving around, sitting up, getting into bed etc.

My life was now in Mason's hands. Of course, I couldn't make it easy for him. If I was going to suffer, then he was going to be in pure agony. After I found how my leg was broken, I hadn't spoken a single word to him. I wouldn't even look him in the eye. He noticed within five minutes, and it's been two days.

"Elyse, you're being immature and stupid. I'm not the one getting hurt by this," he said. "You are."

I had to smile at that. The only reason I was starving myself was to see his frustration building up. Seeing him in pain was the only reason I woke up anymore.

"You think this is funny? You're going to starve to death! You don't have to talk to me, just eat the soup!" he yelled.

The steam wafting from the mushroom soup on the nightstand was driving me insane, but the look on his face was so worth it.

He was giving me that pouty look and it was all I could do to not break down in laughter. An errant giggle slipped from my lips along with a gurgle from my stomach. He gawked at me in disbelief and then his face hardened like an adult ready to dole out punishment.

He grabbed the spoon. "Fine, if you want to act like a child, I'll treat you like a child. Open your mouth."

I stared up at him in mild surprise. This was new.

"Open. Your mouth," he said through gritted teeth.

The look in his eyes said that he was about to jam the spoon through my teeth, so I shrugged and opened my mouth.

He hesitated for a second, confusion painting his brow before he steeled up again and poured the soup into my mouth. The moment it touched my tongue, I snatched the spoon away and hurled it toward his head. He barely flinched as it whizzed by his ear, but merely sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

The spoon clattered into a corner and I smirked in triumph. That was sure to make him give up. No one could be that dedicated to feeding someone they hated.

"You're making this too easy," he muttered and a faint grin stretched his lips. I narrowed my eyes at this second mood change, because I wasn't trying to make anything easy. If he thought I was doing something good, then something must be terribly wrong.

He lifted the bowl to his lips.

My first thought was that he was going to drink my soup to spite me, which was a pretty stupid plan. Drinking the soup that I didn't want was not very vengeful. But his throat wasn't moving and his cheeks were distending.

I fought the urge to cock my head in confusion as he gave me one final imperious glance before he darted forward and pressed his lips to mine in a bruising kiss and spurted the soup into my mouth. It was scalding as it burned down my throat, and made my stomach jump in delight at the sustenance. His lips were soft, yet I felt the dangerous reminder of his fangs pressing against my lower lip.

I shoved his shoulders away and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "M-mason!" I sputtered, forgetting whatever nonsense I was doing before. "What are you-"

"Oh now you're talking to me? Doesn't matter, because now you're going to drink every drop of that soup whether you like it or not!" he snapped and lifted the bowl again.

I leaned back as far as my plastered leg would allow and covered my mouth. I was mortified. His eyes were glowing a dull blood color, and his fangs were a sharp silver against the pink backdrop of his mouth. "Mason, you-you can't d-do that!"

"Why not?" he sneered. "What are you going to do? Kill me? Slit my throat? Strangle me? Send a hoard of bees into my brain? Ok, go ahead. I'll wait…oh yeah, your magic still isn't working right? And you've gone and scuffed up your choking hand too. Aw, too bad. I guess you're stuck here. Now are you going to open your mouth or-"

"I'll open! I'm sorry!" I shrieked and pulled the coverlet over my nose. "I'll listen from now on! Give me the spoon and I'll eat the whole thing!"

Mason scowled and slid off of the bed, but then he paused. A wicked grin grew on his face and scrutinized me with a cavalier look. "No."

"No?" I squeaked.

"No," he repeated. "Open your mouth."

The grin widened almost as much as my eyes. He was completely serious.

"Mason, you can't- mmph!" The soup burned my tongue again, but this time he was gentler. He didn't crush my lips or let his fangs poke me quite as hard. His hand rested just below my ear and kept my head tilted up, which was the only reason why I wasn't choking to death.

"Cut it out!" I yelled. "I already said I'd eat the stupid soup! You're not playing fair!"

"And starving yourself for two days just to piss me off was?" he retorted, and sipped the soup again.

That was done five more times until the bowl was bone dry.

Wordlessly, he gathered the bowl, spoon and napkins onto the tray. I knew he could feel my eyes burning into his frontal lobe with all the writhing malice of the seven hells.

He confronted my fury with mocking indifference, and then he stopped cleaning the table. He furrowed his brows and put his hands on his hips. "Hug me."

"_What?"_ I snapped.

"I want a hug. Give me a hug."

My jaw dropped at the unabashed insolence, and shook my head with disbelief. He had to be kidding. "Have you lost your damn mind? Did you hit your head while I was sleeping?"

"GIVE ME A FUCKING HUG!"

Involuntarily my arms wrapped around his neck as I tried to suppress that dry sobs that were wracking my body. This couldn't be happening. He was getting too close to the truth. The truth that I was now powerless against him. He could do whatever he wanted and I couldn't retaliate.

He gently held me and nuzzled his chin into my neck. "Put more love into it," he muttered.

I awkwardly patted his back and prayed that he would stop there. He was getting dangerously close. He was beginning to figure it out.

He pulled back and chuckled under his breath with a wry smile. "You honestly can't do anything can you?"

He figured it out. Everything I did was to make sure that he didn't realize all the power he held, but now it was too late.

"I can literally do anything I want now. It's not like anyone knows what happened," he murmured, more to himself than to me.

This wasn't happening. This truly could NOT be happening. All I did was fall. I just tripped over a rock, and the whole order of the world comes to a crashing halt.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. We exchanged looks and he raised an eyebrow as if I willed the stranger to come calling.

"Are you waiting for me to get it?" I hissed and watched him leave the room.

This was bad. I had to get out of here. It was bad enough when all my limbs were functioning. At least then I could runaway or scream myself out of the situation. But now, I was totally at his mercy. I wasn't even allowed to ignore him!

The door clicked open and then Mason hissed loudly. "What the hell are you doing here!"

And the day is only getting better.

"Don't be too excited to see me, you might pop a vessel," Leslie's toplofty voice muttered. Ah yes. My dear older brother, Leslie. I'd recognize that fatigued voice anywhere. "Where's firefly? Do you have her chained up in some kind of S & M sex contraption?"

There was a pause that was probably Mason giving Leslie his death glare. It happened every time they were together. Leslie would say something stupid, and then Mason would stare at him for a few seconds and then Leslie would say something stupid again and then Mason would punch him.

"I repeat, what the hell are you doing here?" Mason asked.

More silence, footsteps and then Leslie poked his head through my doorway. He sighed when he saw the cast and the bandages wrapping my palms and legs.

"Firefly, what did you do to yourself?" he sighed. "This is what they get for letting you out of the house with that maniac."

"Why are you here?" I asked cautiously. This was strange. Leslie rarely did anything unless it was beneficial to him in some way. There was no reason for him to just pop up at the dorms on a brotherly visit. Not unless I had buried treasure under my ass or something.

"The clinic called mom and told her that you broke your leg so she sent me to find out what happened. I don't really care though," he said. "So you don't have to explain."

"Then why don't you leave?" Mason replied and leaned on my bed between Leslie and I. "The only reason anyone would want you in their house was so they could watch you leave."

Leslie glowered in a rare second of letting his emotions show before smiling faintly and folding his arms.

"Sure, sounds great, but first Mason…did you ever tell firefly that you're in- OUCH! SHIT! MY EYE! THE FUCK MAN!"

Mason socked Leslie in the eye as per usual. I could already see the skin enflaming, and Mason restraining himself from strangling Leslie. This was just the daily script for them. It's like Leslie couldn't stop himself from pissing Mason off. Either that or he actually liked getting hit by Mason. On the other hand, Mason does love hitting him for no reason.

Leslie pressed his palms against the side of his face and collapsed on the rug. He moaned and kicked his legs in the air. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. "Oh wow! That was harder than usual…Hehe, I can't believe you're still so sensitive about it. It's been five years! Wait a minute…Firefly. Are you still harboring that irrational hatred?"

"Yes."

Leslie looked up at me from the ground, and then suddenly burst into laughter. Seeing Leslie actually look happy was one of the rarer moments of my childhood. His laugh was high pitched, and maniacal like an axe murderer. "HAHA! SHE STILL HATES YOU! YET YOU- HAHA! THAT'S BEAUTIFUL!"

Leslie gasped in pain and held his sides. "You know- haha –I should get mad at you for hitting me, but –HEHE! But you're already being punished enough. I can't believe you're such a coward! HAHA!"

"Get the hell out!" Mason yelled. Leslie was the only person who could make Mason jump from completely calm to psychopath in just a few seconds.

"Ok, what are you guys screaming about? You're giving me a headache," I said.

Mason stiffened and whirled around. His eyes were the size of doorknobs, and a faint blush was marking his cheeks. Leslie started laughing again. Mason snapped his fingers and suddenly everything was quiet.

Aw crap, he put a deafening spell on me. My head felt like it was wrapped in a plastic bubble as Mason screamed silently. His eyes were blazing, and he was trembling with rage. He was trying to move fluidly, but it seemed like every motion was a distraction to keep him from tearing into Leslie.

Leslie was still rolling on the ground and his face was warped in a terrified laugh. Tears were streaming into his ears, but I didn't know if they were from laughter or from pain.

Mason's lips were moving so quickly that I couldn't read them, and Leslie was now facing away from me on all fours, attempting to stand up.

It was a simple enough spell to break, but it was nearly impossible for me. It was like there was a brick wall that was stopping me from pushing my magic. My skin was boiling from the effort, but the spell stayed firmly in place. This was ridiculous. It was a beginner spell! I could break it with my eyes shut! I forced my brain to smash against the brick wall, until I could feel my magic poking through the cracks and chinks. The pressure was giving me a major headache that was quickly spiraling into exhausting. In a few minutes I was going to fall asleep.

Out of the blue, there was a burst of sound.

Success! I could do magic again!

Almost!

I wasn't getting full sound. Just loud, sporadic one second roars that didn't mean anything.

Ten minutes later, and Mason had calmed down considerably. He was sitting on the rug with his arms wrapped around his knees. Leslie was sitting cross legged, and was still holding his eye. They looked like they were having a fine little chat.

"Hello?" I shouted. "Can you guys un-deaf me now? I'm starting to freak out!"

Mason started and then snapped his fingers, and the world was filled with sound again. The sudden rush made me dizzy.

He stood and gave me a rueful look before leaving the room.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," Leslie called after him. He waved his arm and the door shut.

"Firefly," he said, careful not to move his swollen facial muscles. "We need to talk. You need to stop hating Mason."

He nodded and then jumped on the bed. "Ok? Stop hating him. Cut it out."

"Why?" I asked slowly and moved farther up the bed. If he moved anymore, he would be rolling on my bad leg.

"Because I said so. So cut it out."

We looked at each other and then he hopped over me to snuggle under the covers besides me. "Are we agreed? Shit. My face hurts like hell. He really needs to learn self control."

"You're an idiot," I muttered and frowned when his breath swept across my face. He decided to lay on my pillow so our faces were really close together.

"There's no reason for you to hate him. You just do it, because you don't know what else to feel," he said. I rolled my eyes. He was trying to pull his psychiatric crap on me.

"You're an idiot," I repeated. "I have a perfectly good reason."

"Oh yeah?" he asked. "Why?"

I hesitated and then ducked under the cover. After a few seconds he followed suit. We were alone in the shadowed haven, and I took a deep breath.

"You ever notice how Mason never pays any real attention to the girls that fawn all over him all the time? Why do you think that is?"

Leslie opened his mouth, and then closed it with a suspicious look. "What's your theory?"

"It's because they're stupid," I whispered. "They're so smitten with him that they turn into a bunch of hormonal lunatics. Do you remember how much I used to love Mason?"

He nodded.

"All I wanted was for him to see me as more than just a rambling girl. He was my hero. I wanted him to actually see _me_, and respect me. That's why I was always working so hard to become perfect. Yet no matter what, he always seemed to beat me! It began to drive me crazy! How could he respect someone that he was always beating? No matter what, he was always two steps ahead of me and if that wasn't bad enough, he began to rub it in my face. He'd constantly brag about how his scores were better. All my friends liked him better than me, and he'd make sure I knew that too. He always steals them. Now tell me. Why shouldn't I hate him? It's quite clear that he hates me."

Leslie chewed on his cheek thoughtfully and then began twiddling his thumbs. "Uh, ok. Here is a hypothetical question for you. What if-"

"Leslie you know how-" I began but he cut me off with a finger to my lips.

"What if- now remember this is hypothetical- What if Mason was in love with you. Even back when you idolized him. And that was why he never paid any attention to any other girls. But then all of a sudden you started studying a lot and you would never have any time for him. Which is why he started working hard also. So that he could impress you. But you still wouldn't pay attention, and instead you just studied more. So he figured that the only way to get your attention would be to piss you off about getting good grades."

"Leslie, you-"

"Hold on a minute, firefly," he said. "I'm almost done. So now he's pissing you off to get your attention, but instead of paying attention to him, you just get new friends. So now he's jealous, confused and annoyed. He steals your friends so that he'll be the only person you're close to. Makes sense?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled the covers down. "Leslie, you know how I feel about hypothetical questions. If it's not real, why should I pay attention to it? I totally just blocked out that whole speech."

He stared at me in disbelief. A grin was tugging at his lips and he finally burst into raucous laughter.

"I love you, firefly," he giggled. "I really do. But I want you to stop hating him. You can continue making his life difficult, but just don't hate him. I know I promised to help him, but the look on his face whenever he sees you is just priceless. It's wonderful."

Leslie hopped out of my bed and placed a jar from his pocket onto my desk. "Anyways, mom sent this for you. It should help the healing process. Ok, firefly you know it's always a pleasure, but I have to go. Remember what I said. Make his life miserable. It'll teach him to stop being such a coward."

He opened the door, and there was Mason glowering at him with both hands balled into tight fists.

"Hey, Mason. Why are you- SHIT! MY EYE!"

* * *

Well, well, well we've been provided some insight! How lucky we are! Now we have something to work with! We need to do something about her stubbornness though. And we need to make him braver.

Hoped you enjoyed it!


	11. Compromises, Compromises

Quick update! Enjoy!

* * *

Yeck. My mouth tasted disgusting.

It was the middle of the night and my eyes were puffy and crusted from sleep. My sinuses were completely stuffed, which was I had spent the night sucking air through the desert pit that was my mouth.

I swallowed, and retched at the terrible taste. Water. I needed water.

My hand flopped around the nightstand trying to find the glass that was usually full and waiting for me.

The room was dark, and quiet. Only a slight sliver of light slipped under the door and it somehow angled itself to directly stab into my eyes.

Dreamland was dissolving in front of my eyes.

After a few seconds of groping around the desk, and knocking down my radio-lamp I was fully awake. That's nice. A pile of glass was now surrounding the edge of my bed and there was no way to turn on the light.

"Mason," I murmured. "Could you bring me a glass of water, please?"

Nothing. There was no sound outside, and no glass of water on my desk. This was strange. In fact, Mason should have shown up the moment the lamp broke.

"Mason?" I murmured again. "Mason?"

Still silence.

Urgh. He was ignoring me. Ever since Leslie left three days ago, Mason had been in the foulest of moods. He barely talked to me, and when he did it was in short snaps.

"Fine," I growled, and began scooting myself off the bed. "Ignore me. See what I care. I don't need you."

The medicine my mom had given me was really effective, so I was now strong enough to move around without falling on my face. I swung one leg over the side of the bed, and kept the fractured one propped up on its pillow.

The crutches were beneath my bed and I painstakingly leaned over the edge and reached around for the crutches. Every so often, my fingers would brush a piece of glass until I finally found the crutches.

I whipped them out and carefully brushed the glass out of the way and hopped on the ground. I wobbled a little, but soon found my footing and began the long painful trek to the kitchen.

The light in the living room was harsh, and there was no sign of Mason anywhere. His door was wide open, which was weird as was the front door, which was weirder.

"Mason? Did you runaway? I'm sorry for whatever I did, but I'm really thirsty and I don't think I can balance on the crutches and get water at the same time," I shouted to the empty dorm.

Only the eerie silence answered me and I began to get nervous. You're not supposed to leave a sick person alone. "Mason where are you?"

I hobbled into the kitchen and managed to pour the water without exploding and then I hobbled back into the living room. "Mason? Where are you? This is a really bad time to disappear. Leslie asked me to stop hating you, and I was considering it, but I can't do it if you're not here."

The faucet dripped in response, and a cold prickle went up my spine. Where was he? He couldn't have been that angry to just abandon me here in the middle of the night. Something must've happened to him.

I poked my head in his room. "Mason?" Empty.

What if we were robbed while I was sleeping, and they kidnapped Mason? No, that's stupid. They would've left a note. What if the school was evacuated, and they forgot about me? No, they would've checked every room.

Wait.

What if I died in the middle of the night and was in now in some kind of limbo. That was possible. The healing spell could've been faulty and instead caused my brain to boil out of my ears. Totally possible.

"Mason?" I whispered shakily. "Where are you? This isn't funny."

I lowered myself onto the couch and took three deep breaths. I needed to calm down. I wasn't dead, and Mason wasn't kidnapped. There was a reasonable explanation for this. Maybe he went to get something to eat. Yeah. He spent four days with me he should be starving by now.

But if that was the case, then he should've asked me. I would've let him feed if he kept himself under control and didn't act like a major jerk afterwards. But why would he leave in the middle of the night?

Unless, he was with a girl. He was probably making out with some harlot and drinking her blood. She was probably ooing ahing over how smart and wonderful he was. Not that I cared. Because I didn't. One girl, three girls, ten girls who was keeping count? He could do whoever he wanted.

I mean, whatever he wanted.

But if he was hungry, he could've asked me. That's my only problem. It's the least I could do after he waited on me hand and foot for almost a week. I was trying to be nicer, despite what Leslie had said. I hardly yelled, or threw things or yelled while throwing things. I thanked Mason, and apologized and once I even smiled.

Not that it mattered. All he did was frown and glare and drop my soup onto the desk so that it splashed everywhere. Maybe he was just cranky from hunger. And now he probably ran away with some rich trollop, happily sucking away at her neck on her yacht while I thirst to death.

"Damn it, Mason! You could've asked me!" I shouted angrily at dorm room limbo.

"Tell you what? What are you talking about?" Mason hissed angrily into my ear.

"WHAT THE F-"I shrieked and nearly bashed my head against the table. He caught me by the shoulders and brought back into a sitting position. I shook his hands off and turned to glare at him.

"There you are," I growled. "Tired of the little tramp already?"

His eyes widened from annoyed to confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You could've asked me if you were hungry, Mason. I would've let you feed," I said and peered at him from the top of the couch. "You don't have to go running off with girl every time you want a snack."

He was about to say something, but then he closed his mouth and crossed his arms. "Go on."

"I know that I might not have been the easiest to deal with, and you have every right to let me fend for myself, but instead you've taken care of me and I'm grateful for that and the least I could do is let you take some measly blood," I said and turned back around to glare at the blank TV set. "But if you want to roll around in the hay with some girl, fine. I don't care. In fact, why don't you go back go back to your yacht with your girlfriend and just let my rot in limbo by myself."

I stiffly glowered at the wall while he didn't make a sound. Deep down, at the bottom of my soul I realized that how terrible that whole speech sounded but at the moment I didn't care. I woke up pissed, I was hungry and my roommate decided to abandon me for a hussy!

"Elyse," Mason said.

I grunted.

"Look at me."

I turned and narrowed my eyes when our noses nearly touched.

"You do realize that this is a school, right?" he asked. "And that while you're sleeping, I might have to go to class? And when you start screaming out my name for no reason I have to leave class early to see what's the matter with you?"

I stared into his dark, honey colored eyes and then looked at the wall. That kind of made sense.

Except-

"Don't pull that crap. It's twelve o clock at night," I sneered.

His brows furrowed over the bridge of his nose. "It's two in the afternoon. You've been asleep for thirty two hours."

He smiled wryly and I grinned. "Ah. I see. Education is a wonderful thing. You should get back to it. I'm going to take a shower."

I grabbed for the crutches and managed to pull myself up, but he yanked my arm and sent me flying into his chest. "Not so fast. So there really is a heart underneath all that rage and anger. You're actually _offering_ to let me drink from you?"

I sighed and nodded. It was the truth, and I wasn't one to go back on my word.

"Really?" he asked skeptically. He didn't believe me. "Ok. I'm hungry now. Are you going to let me drink?"

I rubbed my forehead and shrugged listlessly. "That's what I said. I'm really grateful to you, so go ahead."

His grin fell and he let his hands drop. "You're serious?"

I wobbled a little, but held myself up on the crutches. "Yes. Anytime you're hungry. Thank you for taking care of me."

He looked doubtful, and his hair fell over his eyes in a way that made him look like a lost child. "You're welcome?"

I pushed me sleeve up and held my wrist out. "Go ahead. Bon appétit."

He softly took my wrist and then glanced at me. "You're serious?" he repeated.

"Look, if you want to go back to your harlot, that's fine too. I'm not forcing you-"

"No! I mean, if you're absolutely sure that you won't hit me." He gave me one more tentative glance before gently plunging his fangs into my arm. He wasn't using any glamour to make it feel good, there was a tiny sting and then numbness.

"You know, I've been thinking a lot about what Leslie said –OUCH!" Mason's fangs sliced a tiny line down my arm and he jerked up.

"_What? What did Leslie tell you?"_ he hissed suddenly.

His grip on my wrist turned from tender to bruising, and the bandages chafed my raw palms painfully.

"Ouch, damn it! He told me to stop hating you!" I yelled and yanked my wrist away with a frown. "What's wrong with you?"

His eyes widened and he lowered his head again. "Sorry. Nothing. What were you saying?"

"He was right, and I'm going to try to be nicer starting now. And I notice that every time I try to make a new start you end up doing something terrible to me, so could you please keep yourself under control for at least a week? Deal?"

He looked up again, but this time his eyes were softer. "Elyse, you don't really think that I would purposely hurt you?"

"Deal?" I repeated and he sighed with a defeated look.

"Deal."

* * *

"Here," Mason said and held the spoon to my lips. "Open."

I rolled my eyes and did my best to scoot the chair back with the one sore, raw foot wrapped in bandages. "Mason-"

He effortlessly pulled me back to the table by hooking his foot under the chair, "It's still warm."

"I don't-"

"I made it the way you like."

"Listen for a sec-"

"No carrots and no-"

"MASON. For the last time I don't need you to feed me," I growled and snatched the spoon from his hand, sending the rice sprinkling to the ground. "It's the same thing every day! My _leg _is broken. Not my arms. Besides, I'm not hungry. I'm already full from the grossly unnecessary breakfast you made."

He sighed and stood up, picking up the plate and utensils while he pouted huffily. "You were licking the plate clean, so don't start complaining."

I rubbed the spots on either side of my eyes and tried not the launch the spoon at his head. It had been a week since my promise, and things were going as smoothly as they could. I don't know why I was being so docile, but one of my theories is that my mother put sedatives in the medicine she sent. "I never said you were a bad cook. I just think you need to ration how much you make. Why don't we invite your friend for lunch, uh Gary? Leslie? What's his name? We haven't left the dorm for over a week," I said and hobbled over to the kitchen where he was cleaning the dishes.

He threw me a sharp look, and raised an eyebrow. "Why? Am I driving you insane already?"

"No, I'm fine. I just don't want _you_ to go crazy being cooped up in here with me 24/7," I said.

He turned back to the sink, but not quickly enough to hide the grin that suddenly appeared. "Oh. So…you're fine about being here with me, you just want to make sure I'm comfortable?"

I rolled my eyes and hopped back into the living room. "No, I'm not just fine. I'm _happy_ being here with you and I just want to make sure that you're happy too. That's all."

The past few days have brought me as close to happiness as I was wont to get with a broken leg and bruised body. Surprisingly, Mason was a big part of that overall happiness. Very surprising indeed.

It seemed like when we were away from people, and distractions and when I was healthily sedated, Mason and I got along pretty well. A little too well. A LOT too well.

He poked his head from the doorway and furrowed his brows. "You want me to be happy?"

A long second passed and I looked away while trying to ignore the heat in my face. "Well, y-yeah. Why wouldn't- that's the door! Must be Ivy."

Like a raft in a storm, there was the soft knock that signified Ivy's daily visit. It was pretty tough when she found out 'how' I broke my leg, but she got over it.

She trotted in with a little plastic bag held behind her back.

"Hey, guys. How's everyone-"

"Good, good we're all great. Inside the room now," I chattered and propelled myself into the room.

"She's really jumpy today," she remarked to Mason. "Is it all the painkillers? What's with-"

"IVY, GOD DAMN YOU! COME HERE!" I screamed, and she came scrambling into the room. "Did you bring the stuff?"

She nodded and dumped the contents of the bag onto my bed. One greeting card, some gum, a cupcake, three crayons and a lighter.

I grabbed the card:

_Only for you does my heart beat so_

_And with thoughts of you it begins to glow_

_For you are my reason for living its true_

_So my dear, please believe me when I say_

_Thank You._

"Oh my god," I groaned. "Could you have found something more sickening? I just wanted a simple 'thank you card.' Literally! It just had to say 'thank you' on it!"

"But this is lovely!" Ivy chastised. "And he deserves so much more than this after all he's done for you. You need him!"

"First of all," I said and threw the card down. "It sucked. And second of all I do not _need_ him. He's merely helping me out, that's all."

"Really?" she said and rolled her eyes. "Ok, let's just see about that."

She grabbed both of my crutches and threw them across the room.

"Hey!" I shouted and braced myself against the wall. "What are you doing? Give them back!"

"No."

I glared at her. "Fine. MA-"

The vainglorious smile that grew on her face stopped me from completing his name. Damn it. She was right. The kindness I had shown had turned into dependency. All I did was follow him around, wait for him to come back from class and then follow him around until I fell asleep.

"Ok! I admit it. I need him! I'm already giving him that stupid card. What else do you want me to do?" I asked furiously.

She smiled and handed my crutch back. "Well, I was thinking that it would be nice if you offered to take him out to eat. He's always cooking your weird pixie food cravings, and I hardly ever see him eat lunch-"

She didn't notice how my face flushed when she said that.

"So a nice dinner would be a good 'thank you' gift, right?" Ivy said sweetly.

I rolled my eyes and hopped onto my bed. "Whatever. I'll do it. Hand me the card please."

I grabbed a pen and scribbled out the stupid poem and instead wrote 'Thanks. You're cooking's not bad, but I want to go to a restaurant tonight' on the side. Ivy sighed and then ruffled through the other things on my bed. "Why did you have me buy a lighter?"

Mason was lying on the couch and channel surfing when I dropped the card onto his chest. He quickly sat up and looked at me. "Seriously?"

I shrugged and began hopping back to my room. "It's so you won't go crazy."

He flashed in front of me, and held me by the shoulders. "You're welcome." And then he pulled me into a tight hug.

From my room, Ivy gave me the thumbs up and I angrily gestured with my eyes for her to get the hell out.

She knew when to make a good entrances, but she really needed to learn when to leave.

* * *

I am so tired. I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. Have a happy summer.


	12. Finally! The Almost Maybe Date!

Finally! I updated. Please enjoy!

* * *

"This isn't a date," I said. Mason and I were standing in front of Grey Mist restaurant. It was late afternoon, and the sun was just a faint glimmer behind the tall pine trees.

"Yes, it is," he said and held the door open for me. I hopped up to the front desk and gave the maitre d' our reservation. The restaurant was half full, and a dull murmur filled the air. The walls were a soft gold, and they accented the mahogany woodwork and hanging greenery.

"No it's not!" I exclaimed.

"I've been on dates before, and this is a date," he replied and pulled out my chair.

I rolled my eyes and plopped down. "Just because you held the door open, and acted all gentlemanly does not make this a date."

"Ok," he said. "What is it then?"

He cocked his head patiently, and leaned back in his chair. Waiters walked back and forth between the tables and the kitchen carting steaming dishes. Conversation chattered around us, and several people laughed loudly.

Besides us a couple was speaking intimately besides the fire. Her smile was content and warm as she leaned over her plate. His eyes were bright and tender as he fed her a bite of his food.

"See those people over there?" I asked and pointed at them. "_They're_ on a date. We're just having outside dinner."

Mason scanned them, unimpressed. "They're sitting and eating so they're on a date. We're sitting and eating and it's just outside dinner. That's logical."

The woman brushed a lock of hair from the man's eyes and he took her hand and kissed the fingertips.

"No, they're not _just_ sitting. Look at how she's blushing or how he's looking at her. There's an electricity around them. Completely different from us," I said. He was silent, and I continued to spy on the couple.

After a few seconds, I turned to face the full brunt of his burning stare on my face. I looked at him, and nearly choked at the intensity of his eyes then let mine dart around.

"What?" I asked, trying with all my might not to sound jittery. "Stop staring at me."  
A familiar heat filled my cheeks before I could process it and I glared down at my plate.

"Are we on a date now?" he murmured.

Before I could retort, the waiter showed up and saved me from the inevitable humiliation. I breathed a sigh of relief as Mason rolled his eyes and glared lazily at the server.

"Hi there, my name is Jamie and I will be serving you tonight. What can I start you off with?" he chirped and held his pad and pen to attention.

"Pixie blood," Mason answered immediately.

Jamie gaped at him with slack jaw. I was momentarily stunned, and then I scanned the menu with wide eyes. Pixie blood was at the very end of the list and-

"WHAT?" I shrieked. "You can't be serious! Since when do you have that kind of money?"

He shrugged. "I don't."

"Then how do you expect to pay for it?" Jamie interjected, 'money' being his red alert word.

"Why should I pay for something that I could get for free?" Mason replied and then looked directly at me. Jamie raised an eyebrow and then peered at me over his notepad too. I could feel his tiny rat eyes judging me, and when a sly, knowing smirk pushed his chipmunk cheeks up I nearly lost it.

I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose. Just count to three and exhale. There's no need to destroy a perfectly good dinner by screaming at Mason and breaking the waiter's nose. "Just get me a cup of ginger tea and the lunch special, please."

Jamie hesitated and then lowered his pad again. "But that's only before 4pm."

"_Get me the lunch special!"_

He jumped and then nodded vigorously. "Right away. Fish for the lady and nothing for the gentleman. I'll be right back."

I watched him scamper away, and then I turned on Mason furiously. "What is wrong with you?"

His dark eyes widened innocently and he shrugged. "Wrong with me? What did I do?"

"Don't give me that look!" I snapped. "Must you always take every opportunity to humiliate me? Why couldn't you just say something normal?"

He was silent, and instead watched the couple who were now staring dreamily into each other's eyes. A soft smile touched his lips and he glanced at me. "Elyse…have you ever been in love?"

I choked on a breath and accidentally knocked my cutlery to the floor in an attempt to get a grip on the table. He gave me a quizzical look as I beat my chest and tried to breath. "_What?_"

"Have you ever been in love?" he repeated with a hint of annoyance in his voice. It was more of a demand rather than a question.

I ducked down and began gathering the silverware. "Ye- no…well, I mean yes but…why do you ask?"

When I rose, he was grilling me with a glacial expression. "I've just realized that I've never seen you go crazy over a guy before. But I guess I don't know everything about you. Who was he?"

His eyes were boring holes into my skull and it suddenly began getting really hot. Did this qualify as a date too? Love was never any easy subject for me to deal with. The closer it was to me, the more it made me squirm. Right then it felt like worms were having an orgy under my skin since the only person I ever loved in _that_ way was sitting right in front of me at the moment.

There were two ways that I could deal with this interrogation.

I could tell the truth and maybe get Mason's side of the story and potentially forgive him for making me hate him so much.

Or, I could-

"No. I don't know…I- there was no guy. You don't know him…I've never been in love," I said quickly and jiggled my leg nervously despite the pain shooting from my knee. The freaking waiter needed to hurry his ass up with the drinks.

He pursed his lips and folded his arms. "Elyse, you are one of the best liars I know. That's why I always found it strange that you could never successfully lie to me. It's always been that way and it certainly hasn't changed now. Tell me the truth."

The tone of his voice said that he wasn't playing around, and a coldness in eyes made my arms erupt in goose bumps. I growled a few expletives that only he could hear, and then looked up with disgruntled frown.

"It was you, ok? I idolized you up until the middle of sophomore year. And then I hated you severely. Happy now? "

He glowered at me, and was about to say something but then he searched my face with sudden confusion. "Y-you're telling the truth. You're actually telling the truth. You've got to be kidding me! Tell me you're joking."

My heart sank a little, and I focused on the East Asian designs on the edges of my dinner plate. And this is exactly what I've been avoiding for the past eighteen years of my miserable existence. He continued to gape at me in disbelief, and part of me died a little. It shouldn't have hurt that much because 1) I didn't like him anymore and 2) his reaction was totally expected.

"Nope. Completely serious."

"And why am I hearing about this now?" he demanded.

"Because you asked!" I shouted.

He opened his mouth, and then shut it tightly, but I still caught the faint shimmer of his fangs. Why was he angry? I was the one who should be pissed off.

"Ugh, no," he retorted. "Why didn't you tell me before? When it _mattered?"_

"Because you're an asshole that's why. I came to my senses before any real damage could be done," I snapped. It almost felt good finally getting this off my chest. His expression darkened and his nails left four sharp grooves against the table.

"Stop. Talking. In riddles. Explain yourself. _Now_."

I swallowed and chewed the corner of my lip a little before shrugging again and meeting his eyes. "I really liked you a lot, Mason. I wanted to stand out against all the giggling fan girls who constantly threw themselves at you. So I worked hard to become someone you'd respect. But every time I tried to tell you, you'd rub your grades in my face and then trot one of your free prostitutes around. Every single time without fail. So I figured that you knew how I felt, and that it was your way of telling me that I wasn't good enough for you. And then all my friends liked you better so it was like I wasn't good enough for them either. Then I realized that it wasn't me. You were just an asshole as was everyone else in the world. And we all lived happily ever after. The end."

There was a tense silence and I nonchalantly checked my nails so it would like I didn't really care, which I didn't.

"You've got to be kidding me," he repeated.

I rolled my eyes and glance at the couple who were now whispering into each other's ears.

"Elyse, look at me…look at me damn it, this is serious!" he shrieked. I jumped and glared at him in surprise.

"I swear that I never knew until now. If I did things would've gone a lot differently. Because the truth is…the truth is that I've-"

"Here is your drink!" Jamie the waiter exclaimed and set my cup down. I started and nearly bit a hole through my tongue. My knee jerked up and the cup teetered on its edge before sloshing down my skirt. Mason was hunched over with his face hidden in his hands.

"I am so sorry," Jamie cried. "Please forgive me. A good hot air spell should get that right out. I am terribly sorry-"

"Leave."

Jamie quieted and we both looked at Mason. His eyes were dark and stormy with only a touch of the deepest red in the center.

"But I-"

Mason narrowed his eyes, and Jamie bit his lip and scampered away with a terrified grimace.

"Once again, what is wrong with you? That's exactly why I stopped liking you. You're so mean," I said, and began wiping up the liquid soaking my legs. The napkin was barely saturated, and I noticed that my skirt was already half dry. Strange. Out of curiosity, I dumped the rest of the drink on my shirt. In a few seconds it was dry too.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "My magic's back! Look! I did a hot air spell! Look!"

I swept the plate off the table and it shattered against the hardwood. The second after it fell, it reassembled back on the table.

"Would you look at that? I wonder what triggered it." I said while eyeing my bandaged leg. If I concentrated really hard I might be able to shave a few weeks off of the healing process.

Before, Mason had said that the reason my magic had stopped working was because I was conflicted about something or other. So by telling him that I used to love him, everything must've been agreeing with other. But then that would mean…what did that mean?

"Mason, you're awfully quiet," I said. I followed his eyes and found that he was staring at the couple who was now laughing loudly over dessert. He was wearing the most distant expression, and it made my mood meter drop a few points. "If I made you feel weird, I'm sorry. It was a long time ago so just forget about it. I don't like you that way anymore."

He looked at me and then smiled faintly. "Don't worry. I'm not worried about that."

He continued to watch them and I tapped my fingers anxiously against the plate. "Uh…so what about you? Have you ever been in love? You always have all these girls saying how much they love you, but you've never reciprocated."

The fireplace crackled and spit out glowing embers that were the same color as his eyes at the moment. One by one, groups were leaving the restaurant and soon there were only a few people left. A large grin spread on his face and he raked his hand through his hair. He didn't answer immediately, but kept smiling at the fire in silence.

"Yeah," he said. "I've been in love before."

"Really?" I said. "How come I didn't know? When was this? Did you break up with her? What was she like?"

"Actually, I never told her. She doesn't like me very much, and I never got around to telling her. I'm too afraid of losing her," he said with a shrug.

"'I _am_ too afraid'?" I repeated. "Present tense? This is recent? Who is it?"

He bit his lip and looked away from me.

"Ok, ok fine," I conceded. "You don't have to name names. And I won't force you to tell me. Which I could do, since I can do magic again, but anyways what's she like? If she doesn't like you, we may have a thing or two in common."

He chuckled a bit. "Yeah, you guys might have 'a thing or two' in common. Uh…she's really smart, and driven. She doesn't let anyone walk all over her, but she'd gladly swallow her pride if it meant helping someone else. She's always thinking of others. She's always willing to give second chances no matter how many times she's been hurt. She's strong. Determined. Gorgeous. She's perfect."

I watched as a dreamy smile grew on his face, and I tried to not look bitter.

"Perfect, huh?" I said. "So that's the kind of girl you like. Figures. You should tell her how much you'd like her. I'm sure she'd be thrilled."

"I already told you. She doesn't like me. Believe me she's made it clear many times. Many, many times," he slowly said with a blank stare. The smile had faded away, but was replaced by a barely visible pout. Instead all the sadness was concentrated in his eyes. At least I never made him look that way, yet this mysterious girl could conjure it without even being present. I suddenly felt the strongest urge to cheer him up.

"Ah, don't listen to her. I don't think I've ever met anyone who didn't like you. Chances are she's just trying to cover up that fact that she actually likes you. Maybe she's afraid that you don't feel the same way."

He raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. "You think so? Well, what if –and I know how you feel about hypothetical questions but just hear me out- what if I said that I liked you? What would you do?"

That was a good question. Normally, I would've snapped something about vomiting up my intestines at the mere thought of 'like' and 'Mason' in the same sentence, but this was serious. This smart, gorgeous caring girl had something that I didn't have, but Mason was asking _me_ for help. All she did was make him pout. I was just as good as little Miss Perfect, and if I had to prove that to him by helping with his love life then so be it.

I had to give this real thought. We haven't fought in over a week, and he hasn't done anything to upset me so my interminable hatred has been slowly dying down and been replaced by…what? What can hate be replaced with? What did hate replace before? Can it be replaced with the very thing it pushed out? Mason's always been perfect, and that's why I liked him. So how could it be the reason I hated him, too?

What if…I was covering up my feelings under sheets, and blankets of hatred? It was completely possible, and given my situation totally plausible.

"Elyse?" Mason suddenly said. "You're blushing."

I looked up with wide startled eyes, and found him gazing at me with a soft smile.

"Oh…I guess it's because I'd actually be kind of happy if you said-"

"Food's here! The lunch special for you and the nothing for the gentlemen!" Jamie the waiter chirped and elegantly placed my platter on the table. "Please enjoy."

"Really?" Mason growled. "You really decided to appear now?"

Jamie's mouth moved pathetically, but no sound came out. After a few seconds of gaping like a fish with his eyeballs popping out he scampered away with his tail between his legs.

I shook my disappointedly and began cutting into my dinnertime lunch special.

"As you were saying," Mason prodded with quick gestures of his hand.

"I said that I'd be-"

"Mason! Elyse! What are you guys doing here?"

I jumped when Ivy suddenly materialized out of the woodwork accompanied by Spinner who was regarding us with a meek expression. "What a coincidence! We were just coming here for some dinner!"

"Same here," I said.

Mason was just staring at them coldly, with dark red fire swirling in his pupils.

"Mind if we pull up a chair?" Spinner asked.

I looked at Mason and then back at them. "Sure?"

"Great," Spinner said, and they assembled themselves on either side of the table. "Before we go on, I just want to apologize for what happened on Ivy's birthday. To both of you. It was wrong of me to go off on you like that. Sorry."

I nodded and smiled. "It's fine."

"No, it's not. I especially want to apologize for storming off and leaving you with Mason. I leave you with him for one night and your leg is destroyed," Spinner added.

"Are you guys going to the annual Leeds Masquerade?" Ivy inquired quickly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"The what?" I asked.

"Masquerade, it's coming up in a few weeks. It's a really swanky affair. Everyone in the academy is invited," she replied. There was a pause as she noticed something off in the scenery.

"Hey, where's your food?" Ivy asked Mason. "Did you eat already?"

He was too busy glaring at Spinner to answer, so I shrugged and pointed at myself. "Right here. As a thank you for taking care of me I promised I'd let him feed from me whenever he wanted."

The guys temporarily stopped their staring match to flash surprised countenances.

"What?" I said.

They exchanged looks and then Spinner shrugged. "Oh nothing. The last time you admitted to having Mason's mouth on you it was through lies, and screaming fighting. Now you're just admitting it freely with no coercion?"

That was true. I barely even noticed.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen despite popular belief the truth is that I don't really hate Mason as much as I claim to. In fact after much thought and reflection, it could be said that I actually-"

"More customers?" Jamie the waiter exclaimed and held his notepad to attention. "What can I get you tonight?"

I let out a long sigh, as Ivy began searching the menu and doling out requests. Spinner tossed the menu aside and named impossibly expensive and intricate dishes from the top of his head while Jamie fervidly wrote each detail down.

Mason was leaning over Ivy's shoulder and pointing things out, because she couldn't handle the pressure of Jamie the waiter.

My eyes lingered on him far longer than they should have and I guess he felt it, because he looked up and caught me red handed.

As he paused for a second, his demeanor softened and I felt my face heat up in an electric blush.

* * *

Yay! No fighting! Positivity reigns! I worked hard on this, so I hope you enjoyed the way its going. Tell me what you thought. Review!


	13. Now you're sick!

Sorry for the long wait. Please enjoy.

* * *

I woke up with a gasp. My room was black except for the slight ray of light stretching its tentacles under the door.

It was time.

I flipped the covers off and jumped out of bed with a roar of awakening. Before my feet touched the ground my I snapped my fingers and the room was flooded in light.

Everything was set the way I put it the night before. My clothes were waiting for me on the chair, and all the papers and homework that accumulated over my sabbatical were resting on the desk.

I cart wheeled into the bathroom and out of my clothes.

Shower: Check!

Teeth brushing: Check!

Deodorant: Check!

Towel off: Check!

I somersaulted back into the room and with a snap I was robed in fresh clothes.

Lotion: Check!

Hair brushing: Check!

I swept all of the homework into a bag and checked myself in the mirror. Finally, after three weeks out of school, I was getting back into the game head first! Time to get my GPA back on top of the mountain where it belonged. Just because I was sick, all these people thought they could move in on my territory? No way!

Clock: Fuck!

It was two 'o' clock! My last class was already over. I slept through the whole day. Damn my late sleeping schedule.

As I ran from the room, I grabbed the bag and slung it over my shoulder. I exploded out of the dorm and down the hall swerving and sidestepping slow students and hall ornaments. My footsteps were a quick trill as I hopped down the main staircase, out into the courtyard and into the class building. People were already milling out of the rooms, stretching and chatting with others.

Up ahead, the doorway of my last class was vacant. Professor Harley must've been dismissed them early. I slowed my scramble to a sane person's trot and entered the empty lecture hall. Up ahead, Mason was standing in front of Prof. Harley's desk.

I crept along the tall wall of seats until I reached the base, and waited.

"…I and a few other professors nominated you, due to your dedication and consistency in the quality of your work. In this school of thousands only a few were handpicked, and judged for this and as always you passed with flying colors," Professor Harley said.

Of course, Mason was being rewarded for his academics once again. No surprise there. But what was this about only a few being picked? I had one of the highest scores in the academy, yet I never heard any of it.

"Next week, the Noctem Solis Gala will host some of the most powerful and prominent people in the country. It is my hope that you, and the rest of the students of Leeds will represent us there and make us proud. It will be a great opportunity for networking and making impressions with politicians and scientists, and other students to look out for," Harley continued. "Sound good?"

I couldn't hear Mason's response either because he was speaking too low, or because I was too busy freaking out. The Noctem Solis Gala is something average people only dreamed about. It is annually held in the royal palace in Ranford. The actual royal palace! And there Mason was, getting his very own gold and silver encrusted invitation.

Once again, no surprise there. Mason was as close to a genius as anyone I've ever met. Of course he's getting an invitation. He's probably the first person they considered. And I was out of school for two whole weeks. My grades were probably being dragged through swamp muck right now.

But it was fine! It was fine. I should just be happy for Mason for getting to fulfill my dreams. It was fine. Just wonderful. He'd go to the gala and meet all sorts of business presidents and chief executives and dukes and countesses who will all carry him to the top on their shoulders while I paddled my rubber raft around the mountain in circles until I shuffled off of my immortal coil.

Fine: Check!

"Miss Elyse," Professor Harley suddenly said.

I jumped and shook my head to clear it of all the bitter thoughts. I slunk forward and walked to the front of the class. Harley was scrutinizing me with the usual peeved look, and Mason was holding a thick envelope in hand.

"I just came to give in the homework I owed," I mumbled and dumped out a tall folder filled with papers and research.

"Of course you were," he said. "I assume you heard everything I just said?"

I nodded.

"Good," he slid the papers over and sat down. "I won't have to explain it again. I hope to see you both there."

Harley rifled through my papers and I just stared at him with wide eyes. "E-excuse me? 'Both'?"

"Yeah," Mason said, still staring at the envelope. "He gave me your invitation. I didn't know you were coming in today."

My heart skipped a beat, and it suddenly became really hard to breathe. "R-really? I'm going to the Noctem Solis Gala? _We're_ going to the Noctem Solis Gala?" I asked rapaciously.

He looked up thoughtfully for a second and then nodded. "Yep."

"AH! NO WAY!" I screamed and threw my arms around his neck. I squeezed him tightly and then pushed him back roughly. "No way!" I repeated, and then pulled him in for another tight hug.

Before he could respond, I pulled away and grabbed the plain little envelope. "Let me see it!"

Harley was glaring at us suspiciously, and had ceased pushing my homework around.

Inside the white envelope were two smaller silky green envelopes with our names curled across the front. Mine held a silvery gray card which, when opened, spouted tiny little fireworks and sparkles. A deep soothing male voice said. "Dear Elyse, you have been invited to the 1,861 annual Nocturne Solis Gala. It would be the greatest honor of our illustrious host Madame Christianne Pegnoit III if you should attend. It will be held in six days five hours and thirty-six minutes at the Villa in Ranford where you will dance the night away with other prominent guests. Please RSVP as soon as you are able. Thank You."

The fireworks continued to dance in midair and right below them on the actual card, a mini ballroom with dancing people and tiny furniture appeared and they all began dancing.

I stared at the card with wide sparkling eyes, and then threw it down to fling my arms around Mason once again. "WE'RE GOING TO THE NOCTEM SOLIS GALA!"

"Can you believe it?" I shrieked and shook him by the collar of his shirt.

"You two seem to be getting along pretty well," Harley said with a raised eyebrow.

I turned to him, unable to suppress the huge grin. "Thank you! Thank you so much for nominating us!" Mason caught me before I could dive over the desk and strangle Harley with my gratitude.

"Calm down, Elyse. Calm down. Let's go," Mason said and slung my bag over his shoulder. He led me out the door by the waist and raised a hand in goodbye to Professor Harley.

He glowered at us, and impatiently tapped his fingers against his hardwood desk.

"Bye Professor Harley!" I called and waved fervently. "Thanks again!"

He watched us with mild annoyance, and then continued looking over my papers the moment we left his sight.

"MASON!"

"Hm?"

"WE'RE GOING TO THE GALA! THE FREAKING NOCTEM SOLIS GALA!"

"Really?"

"Yes really! This is amazing! I can't believe it. I absolutely can't believe. I have been dreaming about this since I was six! And now I'm actually going! WE'RE actually going!"

I skipped around in jolly circles before giving one final yelp and darting down the hall.

"Stop running," Mason dashed in front of me, and held me still by the shoulder. "You need to calm down before you hurt yourself."

"AH! Uh, right! My homework! Can you handle it for me, please," I begged and twisted out of his grasp and scurried behind a corner.

There was so much to do! I had to pick out clothes, and go to the salon and the mall and the manicurist and AHIWASGOINGTOAGALA!

I was going to the Noctem Solis Gala. A FREAKING GALA. Gala is a word created for the sole purpose of giving rich people a fancy way to say party. This wasn't real. This couldn't be real! It was just too perfect! My head was going to explode at any moment.

I leaned against the wall and took two deep breaths. Funny. I think that was the only time I ever used that technique for something positive.

Mason was right. You need to calm down. You're just going to a gala. A royal gala teeming with scientists and lawmakers and artists. People who've created works of art, and the spells that you've spent years studying. People who've been around since the dawn of time.

I'M GOING TO THE NOCTEM SOLIS GALA! HOLY SHIT.

* * *

It was an hour before the gala. My excitement levels had dulled considerably over the past week. It was a miracle that they didn't revoke my invitation. I spent my class hours floating on clouds of dreams and wonder. For once, people weren't afraid to look at me when I passed them in the halls.

"Hey, Elyse," they'd say. "You're looking happier these days. You're actually _smiling._ Kind of weird. And you're spending lots of time with Mason- oh wait, I mean, I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Mhm," I'd mumble with a deep sigh. "Spending lots of time with Mason at the gala. The gaaaalllaaaa."  
And then they'd give me the strangest look.

The gala people were sending one of those old timey coach cars with the curtains on the windows and leather seats that faced each other. It was set to arrive in the next few minutes, and we were supposed to be waiting for it downstairs. Instead, Mason was waiting for me in the living room while I stared at myself in the mirror trying to search for any flaws.

I was in really good mood. I couldn't help daydreaming my hours away. All I did was twirl around the suite to an invisible orchestra. Sometimes I'd break down and begin screaming in fits of joy. Mason was pretty OK with it though. All he'd want is to suck a little bit of my blood, and then he'd be set for the day. In fact, that seemed to be the only thing that enlivened him. He didn't seem all that excited about the gala.

Or maybe he was. As you can read, my definition of excited was way different than the average person's definition of excited.

"Elyse, hurry up. We have to be downstairs two minutes ago," he called through the door.

I murmured an affirmation, but then I got the strangest feeling of déjà vu. I ignored it and took a deep breath. Showtime!

It felt strange walking barefoot, but this was a gala for supernaturals. In the underworld, pixies didn't wear shoes. They wore garlands and ribbons and wavy silks and shiny things. Instead, I had an ankle bracelet of colorful stones. My hair was woven with begonias, crocuses and hibiscuses. My dress was flowing and unevenly cut, in a wild but alluring way. In other words I looked like an actual fae.

Mason's eyebrows shot up, and looked me over with mildly surprised eyes. "You look beautiful."

I rolled my eyes and pranced my way into the hall, because pixies love skipping and prancing. "You always say that when you see me. Now let's go."

As we descended the front steps of our dorm, I noticed Mason from the corner of my eye. He actually looked better than he usually did, if that was possible.

"Elyse, wait a minute. I'm hungry. We can spare a few minutes to…uh, you know," he said and held out his hand to pull me back inside.

I was about the take it, but another wave of déjà vu came crashing down and I suddenly remembered. "No! No way, this is exactly what happened on Ivy's birthday. I definitely do not want a repeat performance."

"But I did that on purpose! It's something I can control," he exclaimed, showing an actual emotion for the first time in days. "I won't let it happen again."

"No way," I said and pranced angrily to the main building where black 1930 Sedan was waiting. "When it's over and we're back home I promise you can have as much as your bloody little heart desires but not _now_."

He was about to further protest, but his eyes caught something inside of the car, and he glowered and followed me. Inside, a tall girl dressed in white furs and tall menacing heals was sitting on one side. We slid onto the seat facing her and she grinned showing long pointed teeth.

"My oh my Mason, rather later aren't we? We're the last car to leave, but I suppose nothing is better than being fashionably late," she said, and crossed her legs.

The engine started and we began rolling out of the lot.

"I didn't know you had an invitation to the gala, Penelope," Mason said with a slight frown.

"Yes, well I suppose there are quite a few things you don't know about me," she replied.

There was a slight tense pause and my eyes darted between the two of them. This was beyond weird. I had never seen this 'Penelope' before, and I thought I knew everyone that Mason knew. She didn't seem to be a fan of Mason's either which was unheard of among people of this universe. Doubly weird.

"Where are my manners," she suddenly said and turned a brilliantly white smile on. "I'm Penelope, and you must be Elyse. I've seen you around the halls, but I've never had the chance to speak to you."

I looked at her, and feebly tried to match the smile. She made me uneasy. "H-hello."

"Are you excited about the gala? Is it your first one?" she asked.

"Uh, yes to both. I've been-"

"Because it's not my first. I've been to many galas, soirees, receptions. I'm pretty use to them, so if you have any questions feel free to ask me. You too Mason. My father was one of the speakers at the 1,128 gala and he-"

And on and on she went. In the hour it took to get to the villa, I learned everything there was to know about Penelope LeBarr and her entire family whose lineage could be traced back to the ancient court of King Brady.

Mason was too busy staring out of the window, so I had to bear the full brunt of Penelope's boasting and speeches.

Finally, we arrived at the royal villa. There were fireflies hovering alongside of the path that led to the warmly lit building at the center of the garden. Wild flowers grew in bursts of color and scent and they were woven around the trees and tall statues of gods and goddesses. Four other identical cars were parked in front of us. Mason opened the door and then helped me out and we made our way to the villa.

"Hello?" Penelope called sarcastically. "A little help would be greatly appreciated."

Before I could turn back, Mason pushed me forward. "She'll be ok. Let's go."

Light was everywhere, though there were no lamps or candles to be seen. Vines crawled up the tall marble columns that opened up to the garden. A long banquet table laden with meat, and cheese and fruits glistened sumptuously. "Oh, Mason," I breathed. "Isn't it beautiful?"

He shrugged and managed to look both bored and irritated at the same time. This was just like Mason to wreck my good time before it even started. "Quit frowning! Why aren't you happy?"

"I'm hungry."

We stared at each other. "You'll be fine," I said and began walking around.

In a corner, I spotted a familiar face and I pushed Mason toward her. "Hey, look! Isn't that Sylvia Godrick? You love her books! Let's go say hi."

Mason raised an eyebrow, but still had to be dragged to see the slim goblin woman.

"Miss Godrick? Hello, I'm Elyse and this is Mason. We love your work," I said with a sweet smile.

She returned the grin, and held out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you both. It's always great to meet fans. Where are you from?"

"We're students from Leeds Academy," I said. "We just arrived, and you're the person we came to."

"Oh my, how flattering," she said. "And from such smart people too. You know, I graduated from Leeds. In fact it's what led me to…"

Mason was staring off into the distance, frowning and making me feel self conscious.

"Uh, right," I suddenly said. "It was a pleasure meeting you. Thank you for talking to us."

Godrick looked a bit staggered, but shook it off and waved us good-bye.

I pushed him to the other end of the hall, and he sulked over there too. This happened for about three hours.

We met several other persons of note, and he had the same irritated and jaded reaction. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

His bad mood was getting to me, and I plopped down in an empty chair. The evening was shot.

* * *

So there we were. Two miserable creatures sitting in the middle of a dream come true. Mason was still glaring out of the window. Behind us, round wooden barrels with silver figurines of creatures on each boasted a vast variety of steaming, rich blood. They stomped around in little circles and tried to catch people's attention. In a last ditch effort to salvage the evening, I pointed to a barrel with a silver pixie sitting on top. It winked at passersby, beckoning for them to taste its barrel.

"Look," I said. "Now you can satiate your insane cravings. Go get some. Maybe I could enjoy the last few hours of the evening."

He folded his arms and glared moodily at the barrel. "I don't want that."

"Of course not," I snapped. "Because it's always what you want, no matter how anyone else feels. Be miserable. I don't care."

"Yup, always what I want. In fact, I was so excited to come to this _gala_, that I couldn't even bother to talk to some people for a whole week," he replied.

People began to stare, so I lowered my voice but couldn't keep the confusion out of it. "Wait…are you saying that you didn't want to come?"

He raised his eyebrows in response. "Because it's always what I want."

"You didn't want to come?" I said louder. "How could you not want to go? It's the freaking Noctem Solis Gala!"

"Really? I didn't know," he said sarcastically.

"WHAT IS- Ooh, what is wrong with you?" I hissed. "No, never mind. Don't answer that. Enjoy your miserable evening."

I felt his eyes watching me as I stomped away, but I didn't turn back. Instead, I marched right out of the hall and into the garden. Unbelievable. He gets invited to one of the most exclusive parties in the country and yet he still isn't happy. Nothing is ever good enough for him.

Nothing.

"Why hello there," a low voice suddenly said.

I whipped around to find Penelope smiling at me from a bench by a fountain. She was holding a plate filled with garlic cloves. "Trouble in paradise?"

"W-what?" I asked, the uneasy feeling suddenly returning. She uncrossed her long legs and stood up.

"Did you and Mason have a falling out? You shouldn't worry. I'm sure such dedicated lovers such as yourselves will patch it right up later…tonight."

There was a strained pause as my brain processed her words.

"R-right? Wait…no. NO. No way! We're not- Mason and I aren't. He's not my boyfriend! He's not. Definitely not," I rushed.

Her eyes widened. "Is that right? So then, what was the problem?"

"I don't know. He's just hungry."

"Then why doesn't he- oh. I see. Well, I think I can fix that. Excuse me, won't you dear?" she said and exited.

Her heels clacked menacingly against the cobbled stone, making me remember how cold the floor was there. What did she mean by 'fix that'? She didn't mean that she and Mason were going to…you know, do _that?_ He wouldn't just do that with anyone.

It's not like I cared.

He was acting like a spoiled brat, so why should I have to suffer? Why should he? If 'Penelope' wanted to fix his problem, than who was I to stand in the way of his happiness? Why did I feel so crummy?

I plopped down on the bench with my head in my hands.  
The evening was totally shot.

* * *

There was a low moan, and then the sound of vomiting behind the hedges to my right.

"What do I do? What do I do?" A familiar voice fretted. Penelope?

I peered around the leaves to see, Mason with his head stuck inside of a can while he heaved his stomach out. Penelope was wringing her hands and pacing. Her slim white dress was covered with blood.

"What did you do?" I growled and rushed to Mason's side. As I rubbed his back, a blue light spread along his spine until his retching stopped.

"I don't know!" she cried. "We were just- and then he started- all over my face- and he couldn't stop! Is he going to be ok? What happened to him?"

"That's what I would like to know. The only thing that would make him- garlic! You were eating garlic! He's allergic to garlic!" I yelled.

"Allergic?" she replied, suddenly skeptical. "But isn't that-"

"Yes," I interjected. "He's the only vampire in the world who is actually allergic to garlic. Why didn't you do a healing spell?"

"I don't know, I was too scared! We need to get him back home! I'm so sorry Mason, I didn't know!" she said.

He stumbled a bit, but managed to stand up straight. He blinked a few times, and focused his gaze on me. "What do _you_ want? Shouldn't you be back inside at your _gala?_"

"Cut it out," I snapped. "We need to go home now."

"Home?" he repeated. "But it's only"-he checked his wrist- "…why is my watch invisible? Never mind. Back inside. Elyse needs to go to her gala, so she can meet some rich executive and get married and have little Elyse babies. Isn't that right, uh, Elyse?"

His mouth was dripping blood, and his normally cold skin was sizzling hot. He was about to keel over at any minute, yet he stilled managed to keep a cruel glint in his eyes.

Before he could leave the little clearing, I roughly pushed him back and sparks flew from my palms. He fell back and stared up at me angrily, before his expression changed to confused.

"Why are my arms tingling?" he asked. He raised a hand, and gasped when he could see me through it.

"See you back home, Mason," I said.

"Get this spell off of me! I'm going to murder you when you get home!" he growled.

"I'll come visit you as soon as possible!" This was from Penelope.

At the sound of her voice I angrily turned on her. It was all I could do to not pounce on her and bite a chunk out of her face. It was the pixie in me. "And you! You did this! Who knows how long he's going to be bedridden! Who eats garlic by the clove? Are you insane or something? Just stay away from us you- you-" I wracked my brain for the most suitable word. "-you home wrecker!"

Wait. That was the opposite of most suitable.

"Home wrecker?" She repeated.

"Home wrecker?" Mason said.

He was still here? The spell was supposed to send him straight home in thirteen seconds or less!

Mason was just a faint outline against the cobbled stone, yet I could still make out the pearly white of the strangest smile.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose and performed the teleportation spell on myself. I wasn't sure how effective it would be, because I really didn't want to go home.

Crap. The evening was c_ompletely_ shot.

* * *

Oh, so the tables are turned!

Don't forget to review.


	14. Green with worthlessness

Quick update! Enjoy!

* * *

"Yes, yes I'm sure Mason will be just ecstatic to receive this…giant moose," I said to the blushing vampire girl standing in my doorway.

"And, also could you give him these too? They're from the Ivory Coast," she said and handed me a huge bright pink gift bag of blood filled chocolates.

"Yes. Thank you for stopping by. He'll be happy to know that you're thinking of him" – I read the card- "Hannah. From crypto-zoology class." I said and lifted the bag. It was much heavier than it looked.

Her face lit up and she clasped her hands together. "That's me. Can I stop by later to visit him?"

"No. He's still resting. When he's better I'll let you know. Thanks again!" I said quickly and began closing the door.

"I'll check tomorrow?" she desperately called through the crack.

"Please don't."

"Call me!"

"No."

I locked the door and leaned against it, still clutching the four foot tall moose and the thick box of gourmet chocolates. Once again, another admirer had stopped by bearing gifts and begging for a chance to see Mason.

His room had become so full of flowers, and bears, and desserts and other ridiculously opulent things like hand woven blazers and cufflinks and paintings, that some of them had to be stored in the living room.

Mason had offered to let me have some of them, but I wasn't too happy with Mason at the moment. We weren't exactly talking anymore.

After gathering my strength, I made a power run to Mason's room where I dumped the moose and chocolates in the one available space. His normally dark and stately room was fat with balloons and frills and bright colors. He was grouching in the middle of his bed between a winking rabbit and a laughing frog.

Sadly, when I set it down the moose interfered with a conference between a unicorn and a fish causing an avalanche of pretty junk to nearly brain me. I threw the candy and books at the wall and stumbled my way to the door.

The room was silent, and I couldn't help but look back at Mason. I know that I should've just left, but I still couldn't believe that I left the Noctem Solis gala for this. So that I could be his doorman and maid. The day after the gala was a short vacation so I couldn't even use class as an excuse to leave.

For three hours, I put up with his moodiness at the gala. I tried to make him happy. Whenever I saw anyone that he might've been interested in, I'd introduce him. But still he sulked, and managed to ruin my evening as well. The evening that I had been looking forward to for over a week was ruined, because of him.

And then there was Penelope. The thought of her just grated against my nerves for some reason. She poisoned him, and he let her. Not intentionally of course, but the moment he couldn't get what he wanted from me he got the next girl who came prancing by. Did it even matter if it was me? Or was I just convenient because I was always there? And I know how strange it sounds, but that issue was the thing that bothered me the most. I could forget about the gala, and the moping but _that_…

I sighed and found that the door was locked.

"Mason."

"Not until you tell me why you're so angry. Is it because of Penelope? Because that wasn't my fault. She's a siren. She sings and…she's very good at persuading people ok? And I was starving. So I'm sorry if you're jealous but it wasn't completely my fault so…why are you looking at me like that?" he asked. To anyone else it would've looked like he was remorseful and solemn, but years of experience revealed the slight lift of the corner of his lip as he spoke.

Up above, a little mechanical bird whirred around the ceiling trilling a short rendition of 'Fur Elise.'

The girl who had brought that would probably be happier sitting here than I was. In fact, I could probably walk out and have her replace me and he wouldn't even notice. It didn't matter if I was present or not. As long as the required services were rendered, he didn't care.

"That is why you're angry, isn't it?" he asked, when I didn't respond.

The whirring stopped and the bird landed into a cluttered pile of bonbons that spilled over my feet. I slightly nudged them away, only to cause more to tumble down. Soon bigger things, like books and gift bags wobbled and I hastily tried to keep them away from the ground. At the top, a beautiful little sculpture of a peacock began to fall, and as I tried to catch it, it smashed everywhere. My fingers flew to my mouth in shock and pain and then someone knocked loudly at the door.

FUUUUCK. When will it STOP?

"I can't believe I left the gala for this!" I growled and tried the doorknob again. It was still locked.

"Do you mind?"

"…Is that what this was about?" Mason asked slowly. "You leaving your _gala_ early?"

The pounding on the front door increased, and I tried to remove the cementing spell, but it wasn't working.

"I'm sorry you missed your big debut because you had to take care of me, Elyse, but you know what? No one asked you to do it. I would have been absolutely fine without you. I can't believe the only thing you can think about is the stupid gala!"

I had given up on magic and had resorted to trying to pry open the door with brute strength. Blood was smeared on the golden doorknob. The cuts were deeper than I thought. "Open the door! I don't want to talk to you."

"You should've just stayed there if you loved it so much. We'd both be a lot better off."

"Open the damn door! Leave me alone!"

I clawed at the hinges hoping it would, by some miracle, open, and thankfully due to Mason's frustration it did. It flew ajar, sending me into a pile of soft animals. I pushed them away and scrambled to the front where an over eager visitor was about to break the door down.

The pounding stopped as if she sensed that I was near, and I threw opened it.

"Why hello dear," Penelope said. "I've come to pay my dues. Is poor Mason stable?"

I gazed up at her. She was tall, and clothed in a light blue suit skirt and blazer with a white undershirt and a ridiculously ostentatious sun hat with feathers and beads. Some brunch in a country club was missing a trophy wife.

"Yeah…he's better now."

"Terrific! I felt so terrible the other night. Walking away scot free while poor Mason suffered. I just can't stand being useless," she said and strutted past me into the suite. She looked around, judging everything with a lofty expression. "So I came over as soon as I was able. If there's anything I can do to help, please tell me. I'm completely at your disposal."

All I could do was stare. Where was the squealing panicking girl from the other night?

She smiled and cocked her head expectantly. Her eyes travelled over me haughtily, but halted at my left hand. Her eyes narrowed predatorily. "Darling, you're bleeding. Come here. Let me fix-"

"No!" I snatched my hand away from hers. I didn't want her to touch me. "N-no, thank you. Mason is in that room over there. He's not that sick, but you can stay if you don't mind collecting gifts and keeping him company or…or feeding him if you want."

She pouted and sat on the arm of the couch. "That doesn't leave much for you. What will you be doing?"

"If you don't want to stay, there are plenty of girls who would-"

"No! It's perfect. Absolutely perfect. Good bye, Elyse," she said, and watched me leave. "And dear, don't forget about your hand."

In my room, I leaned against the door and took a few deep breaths. "Absolutely perfect," I mocked.

Perfect? Yeah right.

Perfect.

Penelope _was_ perfect. She was tall, and smart and beautiful. She offered to take care of Mason even though she didn't have to. She dressed nicely, and came from a wealthy family.

Pain shot through my fingers, and I squeezed them tightly. Blood seeped through, and I tried to conjure a healing spell.

Nothing.

But my magic was working a little while ago. This couldn't be happening again! It was just a stupid healing spell! Magic couldn't abandon a person twice! It just wasn't ethical! What could possibly wrong with me now? It was just a stupid little healing spell! The cuts hurt so badly, and I couldn't do a thing about it, because the first aid kit was in Mason's room.

Tears stung the back of my eyelids, in a sudden prickle. This was pitiful. I was curled into a ball in my room crying because my finger was hurting and my only friend was mad at me. And I was jealous. I was jealous because some girl I had just met replaced me and he didn't notice. And because I could never be perfect like her. And because he said that he didn't need me. And because my fingers were fucking hurting! Was the sculpture made of barbed wire?

It was all so stupid, it bordered on depressing. Was there no justice in the world? From what I could see, no. There was not.

So I pressed my forehead to my knees, wrapped my arms around my legs and cried. For the first time in a long time, I cried without caring about seeming weak or childish. I was in my own room, and Mason was busy with his new attendant. It was a stretch, but I was hoping that I was wrong and that there was at least one little modicum of justice left in this world that would allow me to weep in peace.

Then again, I'm never wrong.

"Elyse."

I groaned and leaned away from the door, knowing that Mason would walk in whether I wanted him to or not.

He pushed it open and leaned in the threshold. "Why was Penelope here?"

"Leave me alone," I sneered with surprising resolve. "Go back to eating your chocolates and playing with your- your-"

My strong words quickly burned down to weak whimpers and soon were choked out by a torrent of tears. What was that peacock made of? Acid? My fingers felt like they were going to fall off.

Then I felt the strangest sensation: the feel of Mason's arms _not_ wrapping around me. After years of whining about various things, I guess I came to expect Mason comforting me. It was fine though. It's not like I needed it.

"Why are you staring at me? Leave me alone!" I shouted. "And where's Penelope? Eating bonbons and listening to us argue?"

"No," he said. "I made her leave."

"Oh was she not good enough for you either? No problem. The girl who bought you that moose would be thrilled to help you out. Or maybe the one who brought you the silk suit. Still not enough? Perhaps the one that bought you tickets for the-"

"What do you mean 'not good enough either'? Why did you leave?"

"I'm sorry," I said and stood up wiping my tears with a bloody hand. "Is it lunch time already? Did you want something to eat? Don't worry. Penelope couldn't have gotten far. I'll call her for you."

He caught me by the crook of my arm as I stomped out of my room and swung me toward the wall. He leaned against it so that I was trapped between his arms.

"_Elyse."_

I grimaced at the floor still cradling my injured hand.

"What is the matter with you? No matter what the time or occasion you always find some reason to freak out. You always find the stupidest reasons to freak out. What the hell would make you think that I wanted Penelope or anyone else here?"

He glowered at me and I stared up at him in utter disbelief.

"What would make me think that? YOU DID, IDIOT. '_I'd be a whole lot better off if you stayed at the gala. I don't need you, Elyse. I never did and I never will. You're useless. Why don't you jump off a cliff and make everyone's life easier you selfish bitch you.' _Sound familiar?" I snapped and tried to break through his arms.

"No!" he said, staring aghast. "That absolutely does not sound familiar! I never said those things."

"I read between the lines. But it's ok. I'm completely fine. I had leave the gala, because of you and you hate me and I amputated my finger and I can't even use my magic, but I'M FINE. I'm absolutely positively-"

And here come the waterworks. This time, however, Mason's arms did wrap around me and softly press me into his chest.

"So you're _not_ mad about leaving the gala early. You're jealous," he murmured.

That triggered an immediate jerk reaction and I roughly pushed back. "_What?"_

"Shut up and let me comfort you," he snapped and pulled me back into him. "Elyse, I would never choose Penelope, or that girl who bought me a suit or anyone else on this earth over you. You're the only one I actually care about. I could never hate you. Feel better?"

When his speech was done, he released me with a benevolent, if slightly devious, smile.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I asked, ignoring his question. My own face was marred by a suspicious lour.

His eyes widened in mock innocence. "Whatever do you-"

"I'm not jealous of her, Mason."

At that, the smile nearly split his face in half. He rubbed his lips together and looked away. "Yes you are."

"No. I'm not."

"You're so jealous you're turning green. You thought Penelope was moving in on your territory and you got so angry your magic stopped working."

"I'm not green."

"Yes you are. To make it up to you, I've decided to make you my date for the Leeds Masquerade Ball. Feel special yet? Do you know how many girls would die for that chance?"

Or rather, how many girls would kill me for taking that chance? He inspected my lacerated fingers and then brought them to his lips.

"They'd hate me if you did," I said and ignored the suddenly nostalgic tingling of his lips on my skin.

"No they wouldn't. You're Elyse. Smart, but slightly scary. My roommate. They trust you," he said.

"Whatever…I'm not jealous though. And should you have your mouth all over my hand? Won't the blood aggravate your tummy?"

"You're so jealous, it's scary. Do you see your face every time you have to answer the door, or rearrange a teddy bear?"

"It's annoying to have to answer the door every five seconds and carry all those balloons and gift boxes," I said.

He rolled his eyes and wiped a speckle of blood from his chin. "Your face does not say annoyed. It says murderous. And insanely jealous. If it helps, I'll throw everything out, and I'll answer the door from now on and demand that everyone stop giving me all this useless crap."

"You'd even throw out the suit? And the season tickets to the philharmonic?"

"I said everything didn't I? If it would make you happy, I'd burn them in a huge pyre in front of my bed. I'd march to Professor Harley in the middle of a class and command him to get his demon minions to remove them."

A startled laugh escaped me at the thought of _anyone_ trying to make Professor Harley do something.

"Really, Mason? You'd do all that for _me?_"

He squeezed my hand, which he still hadn't let go off and chuckled. "Of course. I love you, Elyse."

Both of our smiles dropped. A second passed, and his eyes widened and I furrowed my brows. "What was that?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. "No- nothing."

"Did you just say that-"

"No…what are you talking about?"

"You said that you-"

"My stomach hurts."

His face blanched, and his breathing accelerated even though vampires shouldn't be breathing in the first place. Before I could react, there was a knock at the front door.

"I think I'm going to throw up."

I shook my head furiously, unable to speak fast enough. "N-NO! No, Mason don't. Not here. Go to the bathroom."

He doubled over, and his hand flew to his mouth. He shook his head and mumbled a few garbled words. I recognized that look. It was a look Penelope would have loved to know about two days prior.

"Mason, don't!"

The soft rapping turned into loud and persistent blows.

"For the love of god, Mason, please!"

A voice told me that I was asking for too much. I should know better. The world was an unkind place, with no pity for the likes of me.

He vomited.

Half congealed blood that stunk of garlic and saltwater was spewed everywhere yet not a drop touched his shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Elyse," he mumbled and tightened his hold on his stomach as if that could undo what had happened.

I shuddered, and tried to mentally separate myself from my body. "It's…it's fine, Mason. Go back to bed."

He nodded, and in the next second was gone, which begged the question of why he couldn't vampire himself into the bathroom two seconds ago.

This was nice. This was absolutely perfect. I couldn't even use magic to clean myself up!

"HELLO!" A familiar voice called through the door. "FIREFLY? We know you're in there. Aunt Dinah sent me and Stanley to check on Mason. They know you poisoned him."

Why was this happening to me? My brother and Mason's brother were pounding at the door and I was covered in blood vomit and I think Mason said that he loved me and I couldn't use magic and I WAS COVERED IN FUCKING BLOOD VOMIT. It was in my hair, and my clothes. Vomit.

I stood in the center of my room, afraid to send any of the stuff splashing onto the carpet.

"Something smells like grossness and blood," Stanley said. "Did Mason vomit? Or…AY? ELYSE? You still alive? Mason didn't eat you did he? Oh lord, I knew this would happen. Leslie, open the door."

There was a click, and then footsteps and aha! The big reveal.

Leslie and Stanley stopped in my doorway. They exchanged the looks that always spelled disaster when I was younger.

Kill me.

There was a pause and then Leslie nudged Stanley. "Hey look. I think she got her period. Spending too much time with humans, I guess."

Stanley nodded. "I'm just glad to know that they're still using protection."

Kill me now.

* * *

I liked this chapter. Did you?

Review!


	15. Yikes: The story of my life

Sorry for the long wait. Here ya go. 10 pages!

* * *

I love you, Elyse.

The scorching water drowned all sense of feeling in my skin, and I scrubbed even harder with the pumice stone.

I love you, Elyse.

My nails were ragged and torn by the time I finished scrubbing my hair. Half of the soap bottles in the shower were empty, yet I still continued to scour them onto my raw skin. The clothes were a lost cause. I slopped them into a plastic bag and commanded Stanley to destroy them.

I love you, Elyse.

The stench of vomit was still haunting me even though there was no possible way in heaven or hell that the stuff could still be clinging onto me. It was haunting me just like—

I love you, Elyse.

I turned the water off, and tried to take a deep breath without choking on the billowing steam. Under the circumstances, that would have been a thoroughly refreshing shower. The top layer of my skin had been scoured off, leaving only the most sensitive part exposed to the air and the rough terrycloth of my robe.

This was it. The moment I left the bathroom, I'd have no excuse not to go to Mason and ask him what the hell his problem was.

I love you, Elyse.

In the bathroom, the only person who could judge me was I. There were no meddling brothers, or simpering girls or troublesome roommates. With my sleeve, I wiped away the thick layer of fog and stared at myself. What do you think happened? Slip of the tongue? Probably. Maybe you're looking at this the wrong way. He could've meant it in an unromantic way. Hey, I love you, sis. We're like family.

No, that wasn't right.

First of all, you don't just suddenly tell someone you love them out of the blue and mean it in a familial way.

Second, you don't look at your sister in that way. It's illegal.

Third, he totally did not mean it that way. If there's one thing that's clear out of this whole situation it is that he did not mean it in a brotherly way.

I love you, Elyse.

Now that you've had your fill of problems, let's see if we can find a solution. If someone says that they love you, what do you do?

No, wait.

If _Mason_ says that he loves you, what do you do?

The first thing that comes to mind is your solution. That's how you will solve this.

I love you, Elyse.

I love you too, Mason.

NO. Damn it to hell NO. That one doesn't count.

I love you, Elyse.

…

Damn it!

"Elyse? Are you ok? You've been in there for over an hour!" A female voice called through the door.

Who was that and why was she in my room?

I yanked the door open, and gasped as the cold air rushed in and the steam rushed out. Ivy was holding a giant plush moose and sucking on a lollipop.

"There you are! I thought you fainted from the heat," she said and shook her head in admonishment.

"Ivy, why are you holding that moose?" I asked and sidestepped her to get to my bed.

"Mason. At first I wanted a lamp, but a Susan got it before me, so he let me have this and the lollipop for free. I was so happy," she said and respectfully turned around as I disrobed and began pulling on my clothes.

"Excuse me?" I said and gave her a sharp look. "Susan? Why is Susan in my dorm? And what do you mean 'gave it for free'?"

She popped the candy out of her mouth and cocked her head in confusion. "The sale? Don't you know?"

Something about the way she was questioning me on things I was 'supposed' to know was making me nervous. All I did was take a scorching shower for a good two hours. This is what happens when you leave two grown incompetent men alone in a dorm room.

"No, I don't know about a sale," I growled and ran out of the room.

Girls where everywhere.

Candy gift bags and teddy bears were strewn around the living room while girls milled around and picked through them. At the door Stanley was waiting with hand outstretched while girls paid him and left with Mason's gifts.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped and tried to smack the money from Stanley's hand. He neatly dodged and then took money from another girl who left with a big box of chocolates.

"Come visit me again, sweetheart," Stanley winked at the girl and then turned a wide smile onto the next person in line. They were all swooning and giggling at the sight of the tall handsome vampire.

"Stanley! What are you doing?" I yelled and pushed him to get his attention. He held up a finger to the girl, and glared at me.

"Do you mind? I'm a little busy," he said. "Come visit me again, love."

Soon only five girls were left, and the suite was pretty much cleaned of all the frilly lace and toys so I impatiently waited by the door with a large frown.

"Come visit me again, beautiful."

The last girl blushed and skipped out of the room. Stanley shut the door with a triumphant smile and waved his wad of cash in the air. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Stanley!"

He walked past me to the couch and began speed counting the bills. In a few seconds he was finished. He stuffed the money into his pocket, yawned, stretched, yawned again, ran his fingers through his hair, sighed and then looked at me. "What do you want?"

"_What are you doing?"_ I repeated for the third time.

"What does it look like? I'm resting," he said and was about to yawn again but I smacked him in the neck.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT."

"Cleaning your apartment. I could barely swing my elbows in Mason's room. You're supposed to take be taking care of him, and instead you let him suffocate under a bunch of pink crap," he scowled lazily and stood up to his full towering height.

I craned my neck upward and didn't let my fowl expression change into that of slight fear. Stanley wasn't the nice one.

"Really, Firefly. All you talk about is being 'perfect' and yet you can barely keep a room clean. If you can't even do that how in the world do you expect to make Mason fall in love with you?"

He leaned forward with arms crossed expectantly, and I stumbled backwards with a loud choking gasp.

"Shut up!" I yelled. "That was a long time ago. I-"

"What?" he sneered. "Hate him? I don't believe that bullshit for a second, Elyse. Come up with something new, your story is getting a bit redundant."

He flopped back down with a satisfied smirk and then had the nerve to wink at me. Anger and shame engulfed me in one tall wave and I clutched the couch arm for support.

"Get out."

He raised an eyebrow as if he were confused as to why I would be angry. "Excuse me?"

"_Get out!_ Get out of my house right now!" I roared. He continued to stare at me, and something in the deepest part of my stomach just popped. For a second my vision turned red. By Stanley's ear a tiny fire burst into existence on the spine of the couch.

He jumped up and quickly patted the fire out. "Firefly, calm down. I was only kid-"

"Don't call me that! GET OUT! Stanley if I see your face again, I will tear it off!" I shrieked. The light bulb flickered and lightening shot around his feet. It chased him to the door and I threw all the cups, magazines and remotes I could find.

"Jeez, Firefly all this about Mason?" he asked half jokingly once he reached the door.

That did it.

I catapulted myself at him and tore and bit with all my pixie fury. "Get out! I don't like Mason! Get out of my house NOW!"

Stanley's eyes widened considerably, but that was the only sign that he was under any trauma. He easily held me up under my shoulders, and his smirk grew devilish in a way that resembled Mason. That did not help the situation at all.

His eyes flitted to something behind me. "Would you mind repeating that?"

"I don't love Mason, I never have loved Mason and I never will love Mason. Get out!"

His grin widened and he dropped me carelessly. "That'll do, pig. That'll do."

My chest heaved with unreleased anger as I watched Stanley saunter out of the room as if nothing happened.

He thought he was so cool just because he was older. I slammed the door behind him, but he caught it and poked his head through the threshold.

"Oh, and feel better Mason."

The blood in my veins froze as the door swung shut and I could suddenly feel the heavy weight of Mason's presence.

"M-mason?" My voice came out in a weak stutter, and I bit my lip to keep from whimpering.

"Yes?"

I didn't turn around, and tried to calm myself without visibly seeming like I was freaking out. He remained silent for an unnervingly long time.

"What I said earlier today," he intoned. "Forget it. Consider it a slip of the tongue."

I heard him turn around and march back into his room and I quickly turned and followed him, pleading the whole time. "Mason, I'm so sorry. I swear, I didn't mean it. Stanley just got me so angry and I didn't know what to do! It wasn't my fault!"

His room was surprisingly empty. Not even a loose ribbon could be seen hanging from the walls. The only thing that strayed from the stoic and stately fashion of his room was a colorful card on his nightstand.

"It wasn't your fault?" he snapped. "It wasn't your_ fault? _Then whose _fault_ is it? Stanley's? He just forced it out of you didn't he?"

"You don't understand! It wasn't- Mason? What's the matter?" His eyes were suddenly blank and glassy.

"Mason?"

He stared at me. A low growl erupted from his throat and his fangs slowly slid over his upper lip.

"M-mason?"

He continued to stare, and I didn't dare move a muscle. I recognized this look. I'd only seen it a few times but I could point it out the second I saw it. It was Mason's hunting glare. And from what I've gleaned over the years, directly after this something would be killed.

And the only something in this room was me.

"Mason, please," I whispered. My body ached from the tension, and cold sweat prickled my forehead. My voice triggered something because he slowly began to crouch, his eyes never leaving mine.

He was about to pounce. There was no way in hell I would make it to the door in time. I was going to die. Right here right now, because Mason just lost his freaking mind. This was unreal. Was it because of what I said? I didn't even mean it!

Mason's growling stopped, and I swallowed nervously.

And then he pounced.

* * *

Mason was hovering over me with wide worried amber eyes that were swimming in unshed blood.

"She's breathing again," he whispered. Suddenly he was flung back and replaced my Stanley's annoyed frown. "Haven't you done enough damage today? Go back to your room!" he snapped and then slowly slipped an arm under my head. "You alright to sit up?"

I watched him silently, noticing how strangely heavy my chest felt whenever I inhaled. Mason was peeking over Stanley's shoulder, so it looked like Stanley grew two heads. Mason and I locked eyes, and he ducked down. He nearly kills me, and he's the one hiding. That makes perfect sense.

"Let go of me," I muttered. My voice was an empty rasp, and my throat and mouth ached when I spoke. Stanley nodded and slid his arm away. I stared up at the ceiling and took counted to ten while I took several deep breaths. I wasn't dead.

"Are you in pain?" My mother's eyes were looking down at me, and it took me a while to realize that it was Leslie.

"Yes…Mason?"

"Yes, Elyse?" he whispered from behind Stanley's shoulder.

"What's your problem?"

There was a long silence as they all exchanged looks. Then Stanley and Mason darted to my brother, nonverbally signaling that he would be the one to explain this botched assassination.

"It wasn't his fault. Mason's sick and the symptoms vary from person to person. They could be fever, or vomiting or…trying to eat people. So in order to protect you both while I went to get the medicine, I left Stanley in charge. Mason was supposed to stay locked in his room. But then you started fighting, and you kicked Stanley out. But luckily, Stanley remembered to come back and he saved you and I gave Mason his medicine and everything's ok."

Leslie smiled widely, and nervously glared at Stanley who also began smiling like a lunatic. Mason was nowhere to be seen. Something didn't make sense. Why would Stanley just stroll back in here after I explicitly told him that I would murder him if I saw his face again?

"Mason bit me," I said. "And Stanley smelled the blood. Tell me the truth, Leslie."

"Ok, look," Stanley said. "Mason wasn't going to kill you, believe me. He was just going to drink your blood. That's it! No big deal. Chill out!"

I looked at him. "Get out."

"Elyse, he's serious. Mason wasn't going to kill you," Leslie said. "If he really wanted to kill you, your head would be ripped off and Stanley would have never gotten to you in time."

That was true. The first thing Mason does when he is hunting is decapitate the victim. But then, what happened? My mouth was beginning to throb with intense pain. Talking was out of the question now. Leslie and Stanley were avoiding my gaze, but I still managed to grab their attention with an irritated tilt of my eyebrows.

Stanley sighed, and then shrugged. "Ok, Elyse. You asked for it."

"Maybe we shouldn't," Leslie said. "She's still pretty weak. We don't want to aggravate her."

"Stanley, please don't," Mason gulped from behind and shot me an almost frightened look.

Stanley looked doubtful for a second before retrieving a mirror from my vanity. "It's best to do it now when she has no strength to hurt anyone. Elyse, here is what happened."

He held the mirror up, and at first I noticed nothing wrong. It was my face looking a little worse for wear, but alright. But why was I wearing black lipstick? And why was it only on my bottom lip. I raised a hand to touch it, but Leslie held my hand.

"Don't touch it, it might get infected," he said.

I settled for letting my tongue run along it, and I jumped when a lemony sting shot through my whole lower jaw. It wasn't a lipstick. It was a bruise. A huge bruise that happened when Mason decided to suck blood from my lower lip instead of kill me.

"Mason…" I muttered.

"Elyse I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I-I couldn't control myself and I blacked out for a while and then when I woke up Stanley was-," Mason continued to stutter and hyperventilate and all I could do was stare.

"Mason," I growled sternly. He stopped talking and timidly wilted.

"Yes, Elyse?"

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" I screamed and launched myself from the bed. Stanley easily caught me midair, but I planned for that. I bit his arm hard enough to break skin, and then when he dropped me to the floor I tackled Mason's legs.

"You've disfigured me for the last time!" I roared, more out of pain from the stinging in my lips.

He fell back with and his head smacked against the carpet with a thwack. "Ouch! Elyse, I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault! It isn't that bad!"

I wrapped my weak fingers around his throat and feebly attempted to either choke him or rip his head off. The result was a particularly furious neck massage.

"Calm down before you hurt yourself," Stanley snickered. He bit his lip, but still couldn't contain a maniacal giggle or stop the tears seeping from his eyes.

"Firefly, it wasn't Mason's fault. He wasn't even conscious. Come on, let's go back to bed. I'll make you your favorite soup," Leslie said and lifted me off of Mason.

"Let go!" I screamed. I felt like I was going insane! Why were they all on his side? Did they not see my face? I fidgeted enough that Leslie dropped me and I fell back on top of Mason.

"Elyse, I'm sorry," he said and slammed my hands on the ground on either side of his head.

"I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago," I hissed. Mason stared up at me ruefully and I leaned down so that our noses were touching at the tip. "I'm requesting a new roommate."

"What? Don't be like that, Elyse," Stanley said. "Besides, you'd never find anyone up to your standards. Mason's the only person here that you're able to tolerate.."

"Don't you think you're overreacting, Firefly? You can't blame him for being sick," Leslie admonished.

I ignored them and waited for Mason's reaction with narrowed eyes. He stared up at me for a long while before his face flushed, his pupils contracted to tiny pinpoints and his breathing became rapid like hummingbird.

"I think I'm going to throw up," he whispered.

Everything became still, as if someone pressed the pause button on reality.

"What?"

"I-I…," he clamped a hand over his mouth and shot up, successfully throwing me to the ground. Before he could take another step, he hurled. This time I was safe, but I couldn't say the same for my bed or the carpet.

Blood was everywhere. Mason's breathing steadied. He examined the mess he made, and then burped up a little bit more as if topping a sundae with a cherry.

"You should leave," Leslie advised, and Mason did just that.

"Yikes," said Stanley.

Yikes. A strange word, yet the most appropriate for my life. If I wrote an autobiography, the title would be Yikes: I Envy the Dead.

"Elyse," Leslie said warningly.

I sank to my knees. Deep breaths, Elyse. It's Ok. One two three. One two. Three. Onetwo three. Onetwothree. Onetwothree. -

"Elyse!" Stanley yelled. "Breathe! Breathe damn it!" He shook me, and I fought to let go all of the air I was sucking in. It stayed trapped in my chest, and my breaths became shallow and fluttery.

"I'm going to take her to bed before she stops breathing again," he said and swung me over his shoulder.

Bed? What bed? Mine was destroyed. The only other bed in the suite was-

It hit me like a slap in the face, and the breath rushed back into my aching lungs. "NO! NO!"

"It's for your own good, Elyse. You used to share beds all the time when you were younger. Now shouldn't be any different," Stanley said.

"NO!"

"Stop screaming!" Leslie roared. "You're going to bed. You're not going to move. And you will STOP SCREAMING."

"NO! N-"At that moment, the screaming finally took its toll. My voice, already strained, snapped and left me hacking through my swollen larynx.

Stanley gently layed me into Mason's bed while I coughed up a lung, and Mason buried farther into the covers as if trying to hide from me.

"Now stay there before you hurt yourself," Leslie said. "I'm going to the store a_gain_ to get more medicine. Stanley! If you leave them alone again, I will kill you. I'll be back soon."

There was no arguing with him. He was in big brother mode now. I scowled at him, and let him tuck me in. Leslie was the eldest, and was used to bossing us around.

He walked out, and Stanley sighed loudly and followed him.

I glared at the facing wall, waiting for either Mason to go crazy and kill me or vice versa. On the nightstand, the colorful little card was still standing there, laughing at me. It was probably a left over from the girl's swap shop earlier.

I grabbed it, and was about to tear it up before it was snatched from my hands.

Mason scowled at me, and then burrowed under again with his card.

I followed him under to see that he was staring at it with his back to me. "Why do you still have that? Isn't it part of yesterday's haul?"

"It's special," he mumbled. That burned me up. He threw away teddy bears, and robes, and rings and yet that stupid little card was special?

I peered over his shoulder, and scanned the card. The printed verse was blocked out by ink, and on the bottom some words were messily scrawled. "That's the thank you card I gave you," I muttered.

He stuffed the card under his pillow and glared at me. "It's none of your business."

My throat was aching, so I settled for a nasty look and turned the other direction.

I love you, Elyse.

What a load.

* * *

Gasp! Que escandalo!

Was she serious about getting a new roommate? Uh oh! Review so that I'll update sooner!


	16. Intrigue! Romance! Danger!

Boy oh boy do I have a surprise for you! Enjoy!

* * *

"Here"

I looked up to see Mason standing over me and holding a black gift wrapped box out. My hands were frozen mid-fold as I placed all of my clothes back into my trunk.

We stared at each other for a second before I continued to pack my clothes silently.

"Open it."

I got up, and lifted a new batch of clothes to place in the trunk. Before I could neatly put them in, the trunk was kicked close.

My lip was still terribly bruised, so talking was a luxury I only used on the most urgent of messages. I settled for a dark look and continued to fold.

"Open. The box," he said through gritted teeth, and dropped it into my lap.

With a long and drawn out sigh, I lazily unwrapped the box and lifted the lid. Inside was some light gold colored fabric. This was very odd. I experimentally brushed my fingers against it and nearly melted. It was incredibly soft.

I frowned in confusion, and then pulled it out to its full gold and shimmering glory. It was a dress. An amazingly beautiful, soft, long, silk dress. The top was a corset with a thin golden rope that laced everything together. Vines and flowers and butterflies were embroidered in gold and silver cloth around the bustier. The skirt was made up of many layers of tulle lined in gold and came up to my knees, while the train trailed across the ground in dozens of layers of clothe.

I whimpered a little when the butterflies and vines moved across the dress like a living portrait. This had to cost a fortune. A beautiful, magical fortune.

"For me?" I whispered.

Mason sat on my trunk and watched me with a silent smile for a while before running his fingers through his hair and smiling in a devilish way that reminded me of Stanley.

"Do you like it? It's for my roommate."

I scowled and clutched the dress tightly for a moment, memorizing the feel of it against my fingers before steeling up my resolve and dropping it. It flowed back into the box, and I shrugged. There was a lot more clothes that needed to be packed.

"Ok , Elyse," he said. "I'm not going to play games so here's the truth: I'm bribing you. If you want the dress, then you'll stay."

I folded a pair of shorts.

"If you want these Live-Wires, then you'll stay."

Live-Wires? I froze, and dropped the shorts. Mason had Live-Wires? Impossible! Live-Wires were only for girls who went on yacht trips every weekend. For girls who lived in castles, and had closets the size of apartments. A Live-Wire was a piece of jewelry in the shape of an animal or a plant that could change shape. It could turn into ring or necklace, or hairpin. But when it wasn't being jewelry, it was a tiny metal animal that crawled across your hands and sat on your shoulder.

So you could understand why I thought this was a trick. There was no way Mason could've gotten his hands on a Live-Wire, never mind the plural Live-Wiressss.

As if on cue, a golden butterfly fluttered across the room and land on my nose. Something smelled like salt water. Another circled my head before nesting into my air and two more danced around each other and landed on my shoulder.

"There," Mason stated. "Four Live-Wires and a dress that cost more than the school tuition."

The butterflies flew in dizzying whorls and left golden dust behind them. I plucked one from the sky, and its legs wrapped around my finger to form a ring. Four Live-Wires.

"And an apology. I'm sorry, Elyse. I'm sorry I threw up on you. I'm sorry I threw up on your bed. I'm sorry I bit you. I'm sorry I bit Penelope. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you didn't matter. And I'm sorry I made you miss the gala. There. That's all I've got. Don't leave," he said in a low rush. "Please."

I continued to watch the Live-Wires, and I began to imagine the endless ways I could use them with my new dress. If my sister ever got married, I could wear the dress as her maid of honor. I could wear it to the next Noctem Solis Gala. Or the Leeds Masquerade Ball.

WHOA.

Wait a minute. Who said, I was taking the dress or the butterflies? Who said I was staying? I was packing my clothes for a reason. Because this is a hostile home environment where nothing is sacred. I'd be better off with a different suitemate.

Then again, I don't have a suitemate yet. I'm moving into temporary housing while the search for an available room. And who's going to have an available suite in the middle of the year? Only a complete weirdo would. Even if I did find a room, it would be so troublesome moving all of my things there. I'd have to find a new route to class and make new friends.

Mason's been my only true friend for my whole life. It wouldn't be right to just abandon him because he got sick and lost his mind. If Mason overreacted every time I did something bad to him, he probably would've moved out the first month. I like him sometimes, and lately those times have been more frequent than times I don't like him.

No! I deserve better! I don't have to take this kind of treatment. If I want to move out, I'll move out!

"What do you say?" he asked.

A butterfly alighted on my cheek. Yes. I needed that dress. And whether I liked it or not, I needed him too. And the dress.

"Fi-," I winced my teeth grated against my sore lower lip and instead nodded. His eyes darted to the area for a second, but then he smiled and stood up.

"Great. I promise that I won't bother you anymore. From now on, it'll be like you're living by yourself," he said.

Yes. I would stay. Though Mason was troublesome at times, he still had his uses. I wasn't skilled enough to heal vampire wounds yet, but he was able to heal anything. And my lip was hurting too much for comfort. I hadn't eaten since it happened. Talking was a struggle, and whenever I moved my head I was wracked with pain. If I left it alone, I'd have to put up with it for a few weeks. Mason, however, could fix it in a second. Plus, he did just bring me a whole lot of pretty stuff. He was on his best behavior.

"Mason." He half turned and regarded me.

"Fix it please?" I pointed to my lip, and wondered what I said wrong when his eyes widened to the size if dinner plates.

He shrugged, but still walked over to me with caution painting his brow. He lifted my chin, and was very close to me, but then he gasped and shot back like I was on fire.

"This is a trick, isn't it?" he snapped. "You're trying to make me do something bad again, so that you'll have a reason to leave."

I cocked my head in confusion, and took a step toward him, but he stumbled away and held his hand up in warning.

"Stay away from me! You're trying to tempt me, right? Why else would you ask me to do something like that? I'm not falling for it. I can't believe you would…"

Through all his ranting, I just stared at him in utter bewilderment. Did he always look so cute when he was angry? Mason's rant trailed off and he just glared at me from across the room.

"Damn it, Elyse," he growled and pulled my head up and pressed our lips together. There was the pinprick of his fangs and then the catharsis of pain being washed away. That fell much better. He withdrew his fangs, but I gingerly wrapped my hands around his head and pulled him forward again.

He ripped away and held me at arm's length. "Ahah! I knew it was a trap! You just kissed me! You're trying to…why are you looking at me like that?"

Mason just looked so gorgeous. I wonder why I never noticed it before. He looked like an angel of light sent to down to beautify the planet. His voice was like marshmallows melting into a chocolate ocean. His eyes were the color of a fire's heart. A simmering, seductive fire. I suddenly felt like dropping everything and writing poems and ballads about the way his body moved when he hunted or the way his dimples showed when he grinned over something stupid or cute.

"Mason?" I asked; my mouth now fully healed and free to do the thing I craved most. "Can I kiss you again?"

His jaw dropped, and I took the opportunity to meet his sweet cherubic lips and I led a trail of kisses down to his neck before he pushed me back roughly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He shrieked. Even when screaming, he had the voice of a holy choir.

"Sorry!" I gasped and shook my head. "I was just- I mean, I'm sorry! I just wanted…"

"Elyse…if this is some kind of trick…I'm not falling for it," he said and backed away. He was running away from me! This wasn't good. If he left my sight, there was no guarantee that I'd ever see him again. I fell to my knees and held my clasped hands under my chin. "Please don't leave, Mason. I'm begging you! Stay with me. Please?"

"_Elyse. _Stop it," he hissed. "What has gotten into you?"

"I love you, Mason," I said simple. The words just rolled of my tongue like melted butter and I had never been so happy to say them. It was just so easy and automatic. I loved Mason. I felt no shame in saying it; no misplaced anger. I loved Mason. "I know that I'm always mean to you, but it's just a façade so I can keep my true feelings bottled down. In fact, I've even tricked myself. But now I'm not afraid to say it. And I want to assure you that it's ok if you don't feel the same way. I just wanted you to know."

I stood up and hugged him, but he kept his arms at his sides. "You're serious…you're completely serious," he whispered.

A Live-Wire nestled in the hollow of my neck and the tips of its wings wrapped around to form a necklace. "I'm telling the truth."

We looked at each other, and then he kissed me. Softly at first, but then with more force and a surprising longing.

"Wait," he said suddenly. "What smells like saltwater- PENELOPE."

"Penelope? Why are you thinking about Penelope," I said.

"That's it! She put a spell on the Live-Wires! That crazy whore! I should have never trusted her!" he said, ignoring me completely.

"A spell?' I asked. "What are you talking about?"

Mason said that he didn't like her, so why would he be trusting her? Why was he thinking about her when he was kissing me? I was right! He did like her. I took a deep shuddering breath and I pulled away.

"What is wrong now? We have a serious problem!" he snapped and started pacing. "Pull it together!"

I jumped and wiped any tears in my eyes. He was right. We had a problem and I needed to help him take care of it. No matter how bad I was feeling, Mason was more important. If he wanted to be with Penelope, then I had to support his decision.

"Right," I nodded. "What do you think happened?"

He stopped pacing and furrowed his brows. "A love spell. Maybe it was meant for me, but accidentally got you."

I handed the butterflies back to him. "Here, you should give take these. Though from what I can remember from the textbook, removing the talismans won't remove the symptoms. We need a counter spell for that."

"Ok," he said slowly. "Can you do the counter spell?"

I shrugged and looked down. "I could try, but…I don't think it's a love spell. A love spell would only work if I wasn't already in love with you. Instead, it would just cause me to act the way I normally do."

"Stop it!" he yelled. "It's the Live-Wires talking. You're not in love with me! You're obviously not in your right mind, so we better go see Professor Harley about this."

"Ok! If you think so, but Mason?" I said. "Can I ask you something?"

He grabbed my hand and started walking to the door. He grabbed a little bag from my dresser and dropped the Live-Wires into them.

"Mason wait, please!" I begged. "Before I lose my nerve again! Can I kiss you again? Please?"

I dragged my heels enough, until he growled and whipped around. "Would you stop making this more difficult than it actually is?"

He scowled angrily, and I tiptoed up to kiss him at least one time. To my surprise and delight, he didn't pull away. He wrapped an arm around my lower back and wound his hand into my hair tightly. I smiled and flung my arms around his neck pull him closer, but then he pulled my hands down and straightened.

"No! That was the last time! Magic and Morals textbook said that mood altering spells were unethical, and taking advantage of someone under their influence was even worse. Now let's go!" he yelled, more to himself than to me.

I pouted and let him lead me to the class. Students and teacher did double takes when they saw us holding hands.

"Oh my god, are you guys together now?" One girl gasped.

"What did I tell you, I knew it would happen," A guy said.

"They do look cute together," A teacher confessed. "Look at them."

Mason's expression darkened with each comment, and I just frowned at the ground. The halls were empty when we reached Professor Harley's apartment in the empty part of the building. He was about to knock on the door, but he glared at me and then kissed me again. He embraced me hard enough to leave a bruise and then he let go and opened the door.

"That was the last time, ok?" he hissed. "Last time!"

Professor Harley was lying on his couch and reading. His eyes slid to us in mild puzzlement. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"She's under a love spell," Mason said. "And you need to take it off before things get out of hand. Please."

Harley rolled his eyes and smirked. "As if they haven't gotten out of hand already. You were standing outside of my door for four minutes. The last time? Really?"

"It's not our fault!" he shrieked. "It's the love spell!"

"What love spell?" Harley asked. "I don't sense a love spell."

Mason stared at him, and started to get all twitchy.

"I told you," I mumbled.

"What do you mean that THERE'S NO LOVE SPELL? ELYSE DOESN'T JUST WAKE UP IN THE MORNING AND SAYS SHE'S IN LOVE WITH ME! THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE! I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING INSANE!" Mason screamed and punched a lamp from the nightstand.

"What is wrong with you?" Harley growled. "Did the spineless romantic and the insane rage-oholic decide to switch bodies today or something? I said that there wasn't a love spell, not that there wasn't any spell at all."

Mason fell to his knees and hid his face in his hands. He mumbled something that I couldn't quite make out, so I kneeled and hugged him from behind.

"Please tell us what the spell is and how to get rid of it. He's had a very taxing morning," I said.

Harley raised an eyebrow, and I kissed Mason's forehead.

"It's a Class C hyperbolizing spell," Harley said with a smile. "And it was tailored to both of you."

Mason looked up sharply, nearly breaking my nose. "Hyperbolizing spell?"

A hyperbole was a type of spell that greatly exaggerated whatever its target was. It could apply to physical strength, mental capacity or it could be Class C which was emotional. It could be for the whole unit or it could be tailored to amplify a specific thing. For instance, your whole body could become strong or only your right arm could become brawny. You could become a genius or you could become great at math. In a Class C case, your emotions to everything could become magnified or your preference to toast could become out of control. If you didn't like toast before, then you'd vomit whenever anyone said its name.

But hyperboles cost lots of money and took a ridiculous amount of skill to perform. And if it was tailored it al aso meant that only the spell caster could remove it.

"You've piqued my interest," Harley sat up and threw his book to the side. "Who has enough money, time and skill to use Class C hyperbolizing spell to amplify her feelings for you?"

"You mean she's actually in love with me?" Mason said, still stuck on that particular sentiment.

"I don't think he's too happy about it," I muttered. "But I think he said Penelope Lebarr was responsible for this. He got me four Live-Wires, and I think they were laced with the hyperbole."

I gave the pouch to him, and he let them fly around in circles. "I see. Saltwater. Miss Lebarr is a siren, right?"

He sent the butterflies fluttering back and Mason suddenly grabbed my hand. "Right," he replied. "We have to go find her. Right now. Let's go, Elyse."

"Thanks Professor Harley," I called and followed Mason into the empty hallway.

"Do you know where Pene-" I was cut off by Mason's soft lips covering my own. He walked me backwards until we hit the wall and his arm gripped my thigh in a bruising vice.

He pulled back, interlaced his fingers with mine and we walked down the hall.

I smiled sadly. "Last time?" I asked.

He smirked and kissed me once more. "Of course not."

* * *

Ah! Oh my goodness! What's going to happen next? I don't know! Did you enjoy it? Review!


	17. As the world falls down

On our way to the climax! Enjoy!

* * *

Mason and I were walking to Amber halls, the dormitories reserved for the wealthier Leeds students. It was also where Penelope lived. We had gone there six times already for three days, but she seemed to have disappeared off of the face of the earth. He was dragging the box that held my dress and Live-Wires behind him. This time we meant business. We weren't leaving until she opened the door.

The path to Amber Halls was empty, so I allowed myself to lace my fingers with Mason's. Something told me that once the spell was off I would not like the thought of people seeing me this way. Truth be told, I dreaded the moment that the spell would be removed. I wasn't going to be happy at all and it was a guarantee that I was going to do something I regretted. My only hope was convincing myself now that what happened wasn't that terrible.

Mason kissed me because I asked him to.

I'm in love with Mason, so there's no use in denying it.

He's wonderful so there's no use in pretending that he's evil.

And lastly: he didn't reject me so there was still hope.

Though it was so sound logic now, once the spell was off I would go ballistic and the thoughts would be dashed to pieces. Hopefully at least one tiny bit of reason would carry over.

He knocked on the huge mahogany door that was Penelope's room. After about two seconds it was pulled open—Ivy was standing in the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked in confusion.

"I could ask you the same thing," I replied and uncertainly walked in when she beckoned.

"You guys are holding hands," she said as if we hadn't noticed. "That means…hah! See Mason, didn't I tell you that talking it out would make everything better? You didn't need to buy her anything."

Mason froze, and his eyes slid to me. Ivy grinned widely and sat on her thick plush chair. In the background was the sound of water running. It was an amazingly opulent suite. It was a duplex with a spiral staircase leading to a mysterious bottom floor. We sat on the leather couch opposite her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Why are you in Penelope's room?"

"This is my room too. Penelope's my cousin. Could you believe that three days ago Mason nearly broke my door down? He was begging me to find a way to make you stay. He thought that if he bought you something great he could bribe you into not moving out. I suggested that he talk to you instead. Explain how he felt. Material goods could never match up to heartfelt words. And I was right! Look at you guys. I'm so happy," she giggled merrily, and from a glass door a man in a suit brought one cup of saltwater, one tea, and one cup of blood.

I stared at her and then looked at Mason who was staring at the ground intently. He was biting his lip, the only sign that he was nervous and I slid my hand out of his.

Ivy's smile faded. "What's the matter?"

"Actually Ivy," I said. "We're here to see Penelope. It seems that she laced some of his bribes with a tailored hyperbolizing spell."

I nudged at the box and she wrinkled her nose and opened it. The Live-Wires fluttered around her head, sprinkling gold dust everywhere.

Ivy's jaw dropped and she stood up abruptly. "Mason!" she gasped. "You didn't! Do you know what you've done?"

"I think I have a faint idea," Mason snapped. "We just need the counter spell. Where is she?"

"No!" she moaned. "You don't understand! All weekend, when we were visiting our aunt, she was cackling about some scheme she had in motion. She's not going to just do the counter spell. Why did you go to her?"

"I didn't go to her!" Mason retorted. "She came to me! When you abandoned me, she offered to help. How was I supposed to know?"

"Because I already told you what to do!" Ivy yelled. This was the most angry I had ever seen her. Steam was practically shooting out of her ear. Her face was turning red, and her eyes were wide and watery.

"What is going on?"

We all whipped around to see Penelope standing in her robe and surrounded by steam. "Oh! Oh my, both of you here at once?" she said nervously and backed into her room. "What a delight! Let me put on something appropriate."

Mason darted in front of her with an angry growl.

"Sit down."

She smiled charmingly and sat on the couch. "Of course. What can I do for you?"

There was a long pause as we all stared at her in disgust and disbelief. She actually thought that she could weasel her way out of this.

"Don't play stupid. Where have you been? We've been looking for you for three days!" I yelled.

"Not that you would understand but we were visiting Grandmother at her summer home on Cloud Nine. Right Ivy?" she asked with a haughty look.

Ivy pouted and stomped to her room, taking the box with her.

"So there. I wasn't even on campus," Penelope said.

"PENELOPE GIVE US THE SPELL DAMN IT!" I screamed and stood up. "I'm tired of your bullshit! Who do you think you are putting a spell on me? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Calm down! Let's talk about th-AH!" She yelped when I threw my hot tea on her, and then Mason's cup.

"If you don't remove the spell, I'm going to-," I grabbed for Ivy's cup but was stopped by Mason's hands halting my own.

My chest heaved with anger, and I leaned into him. "Fine. Let's talk. If you don't remove this spell, prepare to wake up with your hair covering your pillow. Understand?"

Mason pulled me onto the leather couch and kept his arm firmly around me. "If your hurt her she won't remove the spell."

"She won't remove the spell if I don't hurt her," I retorted.

Penelope, meanwhile, just stared at us with mouth agape. She stared between us with eyes bugged out of her hand, not caring that the blood had stained her white terry cloth towel or drenched her hair.

"You're…touching," she said.

"Yeah," I said. "And?"

"You're not screaming, or fighting? The hyperbolizing spell was weak, but not that weak!" she said. "Oh no, don't tell me-"

"Is that what you wanted? For her to hate me? What the hell is wrong with you?" Mason asked seemingly truly disgusted this time.

"Oh please, don't act so blind. It would've been the best for everyone. She's your biggest distraction and yet there you were pining over the one girl who hated your guts…or so I thought," she said. "But now it seems everyone is going to live happily ever after! Oh happy day, happy freaking day!"

She stormed into her room, and then came out two seconds later cleaned and in a long white dress. "So what do you want? Did you come here to brag? Come to send out wedding invitations? What?"

I flinched at her angry shrieks and clung to Mason tightly. "What are you talking about?"

"Remove the spell!" Mason yelled before she could respond.

"What do you mean what am I talking about?" she asked. "You love him and he-"

"Stop changing the subject!" he yelled again and took a menacing step toward her. She jumped and glared at him. "_I'm_ changing the subject? You're the…oh."

A sly smile spread on her face and she folded her arms. "I understand. You love him, and he…doesn't love you. How depressing. But I suppose love isn't a game for cowards. Elyse, you have my sympathy"

I rubbed my forehead in exasperation. "I don't want your pity. Just do the spell."

"Wait a minute; I said you had my sympathy not my compliance. I'll give you the counter spell for a price," she laughed. "I know how shocking this may sound, but I need a date for the Leeds Masquerade Ball. Know anyone?"

"No!" Mason snarled. "Not on your life. I already have a date. Find something else."

"I wasn't asking you," she retorted. "Elyse can I talk to you for a minute in private?"

"Don't move Elyse."

"I can't do the spell if you're looking at me! Elyse."

She stood by her door and gestured me in. Mason scowled and I stormed into her room and sat on the edge of her bed. Behind the bed an angry stuffed polar bear stood with claws ready and teeth bared. White and brown fur draped the bed and a menacing chandelier made of ever frozen icicles waited above her bed.

"So, do you mind?" she asked. "Can Mason be my date?"

"No! I mean, why are you asking me? All I need is for you to remove the spell," I said. "The rest is with him."

"He won't go unless you say he can. And plus, I don't want there to be any bad blood between us. I like you. I want to make sure you see the whole picture," she said and sat by me. "And that us going to the ball together would be for the best."

"What do you mean?" I asked, wary of her proximity. The shadowy blue hues of her room gave a calming effect, and I felt more rational than angry. It might have been the persuasiveness Mason was telling me about.

"It's not going to be pretty once I do the counter spell. Are you sure you still want to be Mason's date? Are you sure you will even want to be around him?"

"Of course!" I said. "I love him."

"And?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and looked down. "And…I think he likes me too. It's not going to be easy dealing with everything once I'm back to normal, but I think it'll be ok."

"You _think_ he likes you?" she said with feigned confusion and lay back on the bed. "You told him you love him, and then…let me guess. He throws a few kisses your way, fools around a little bit and you think that means he likes you. Why does that sound familiar? Maybe because it has been repeated I the diary of every other girl in this school?"

"But-but I thought-"

"You thought what? That you were special? Come on, you're smarter than that. He doesn't care. You were convenient and available. Replaceable. It wouldn't matter if it was you or…me," she said.

I pulled me legs onto the bed, and wondered why I suddenly felt so cold. That couldn't be true. Mason cared about me…right?

"It hurts doesn't it? Now just imagine when that big rational part of your brain starts working again. It'll be hard even being in the same room. Now, if he went with me then he'd be so busy getting fitted and picking clothes, you won't even have time to see those sweet amber eyes moving on to the next girl."

Sunset caused the shadows around her room to stretch across the bed. Wind whistled through her window and made the icicles jingle ominously.

"You really think he doesn't like me?" I asked softly and brushed a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Don't get me wrong," she said quickly. "Of course he loves you. You're his best friend. But is he in love with you? I don't know. I think he'd want someone a little more…"

"Perfect."

"Exactly! So, do you mind? Can he be my date?"

I pulled my knees closer to my chest and rested my head on them. "I don't care. Do whatever you want. Just get this spell off of me."

"Don't worry," she cooed. "Nothing hurts forever. One. Two. Three."

An ugly weight was slowly placed back on my shoulders, and I felt the familiar pangs of panic and anxiety returning. She was right. She was absolutely right. There's no way Mason could ever like me. I can't believe I told him. After all these years, I just blurted it out like everyone else and what did he do? He treated me like everyone else.

To him, I was like everyone else.

Tears tumbled from my eyes before I could register. My breath came faster than my chest could move and ran to the door but froze the second my hand touched the door.

"I understand," Penelope said. "One. Two-"

A rush of saltwater and then I was standing in my room. I ran to the door, locked it, and sat at the base.

"Elyse! Open the door!" Mason yelled and slammed his fists against the wood. The door bowed forward and I inhaled deeply and opened it.

He hand was still in the air, and his eyes were painted with concern.

"Elyse-"

"Mason," I whispered slowly. "I love you."

I held my breath as I watched my last bit of hope burn away in the wide smoldering embers of his eyes.

His mouth opened, but nothing came out.

"Thanks, Mason," I replied with a soft chuckle. "That means a lot to me."

"Elyse, wait-"

I locked the door, and went to bed.

* * *

My, my Penelope is a cunning one. How will this end up for our dear protagonists? Review!


	18. The winner takes it all

What tangled webs we weave! Enjoy!

* * *

My eyes fluttered open against my will and I realized how tired I was. My body felt like a thousand pounds of death. Everything ached and I just wanted to sink into my bed and disappear forever.

Last night was a horrific nightmare that kept replaying in my head mercilessly. Mason didn't make a sound after I closed the door, and technically that was exactly what I wanted.

The beginning of a nice clean ending.

Today would be the day I rebuilt my life from scratch. There would be no more denial or heartache or crying or fighting or desperately trying to figure out why I wasn't good enough. I was going to start over and do everything right this time. Everyone deserves a second chance.

I opened the door and Mason was staring up at me. He was wearing the clothes he had on yesterday.

He had been sitting there since I closed the door.

We watched each other warily before I wiped the bewildered expression from my face and replaced it with mild annoyance. I sidestepped him and went to the kitchen.

He was standing by the sink.

"Elyse-"

"Leave me alone," I grunted and reached into the fridge for some truffles.

"We need to talk," he said and nearly closed the fridge on my hand. "It's important."

I rolled my eyes and sat at the table, dug around the bowl and popped them into my mouth.

"Elyse."

My eyes were kept firmly in a sour glare away from him and whatever insanity he was trying to plug. There would be no weakness on my part today. Mason was not going to get the best of me. Not this time.

"Elyse, look at me."

He stood across from me gripped the table hard; splinters began to crawl up the wood toward me. It looked like slow lightening. Every nerve in me demanded that I listen to him, that I look up and say 'Yes Mason? Whatever you want Mason. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth Mason.'

But instead I popped another truffle into my mouth and chewed lazily. He stayed silent for a few seconds in disbelief. All he needed to do was walk away and let me get on with my life starting with this morning. If Penelope were here than I wouldn't have to be put through this torment, but it was just as well.

"_Elyse_."

The voice of death. That was the voice that told me just how bad this situation was. It was the voice that got me to do whatever he wanted. I looked up immediately, out of habit, and our eyes met.

Dark churning fire met calm, stoic night. I stood up, opened my mouth slightly, clamped it shut again and then turned around.

If I had to barricade myself inside of my room until he took the hint then so be it. All I wanted was some time alone, so that I could just get over this whole mess. The pain couldn't last too long. Like Penelope said, nothing lasts forever.

"Don't ignore me!" he screamed. "You can't ignore me, Elyse! This isn't high school. You told me you loved me! You can't ignore me after something like that. You can't act like I don't exist, because you're the one who said it."

The last part came out in an angry hiss. His wintry mop of hair swept over his eyes, yet I could still see the fiery anger burning in them. And something else. Something desperate and…scared?

"I know that you meant it," he continued. "The spell didn't force you to say anything. So don't you dare pretend that this never happened."

This was funny. Did he actually think that I had forgotten what had happened? Is that what was bothering him? The fact that I was pretending not remember that I was climbing all over him for three days? He couldn't even apologize for making me feel like a total idiot. He just had to draw the torment out as long as possible.

I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath. This was going to end now.

"Mason," I said and turned around. "I love you. I truly do. And that is my problem. I don't want to love you. I wish that I hated you."

I tried to go back to my room, but Mason clutched my shoulders tightly. "That's not true and we both know it. Elyse, stop. Please."

"I don't want to hear it," I groaned and tried to pry his hands off, but then there was the low creak of the front door hinges.

Our heads snapped to it, and it was slowly pushed open by Stanley. I heard Mason's sharp intake of breath, and a slow smile curled upon Stanley's face.

"You guys should really keep your voices down," he said. "This is a school not a soap opera."

"Great," I muttered and threw my hands in the air. Everyone in a five mile radius probably heard us. It was just another problem added to my growing collection. Stanley was never going to let me live this down.

He sauntered over to us with arms crossed. "So you finally admitted it and in the cruelest way possible too. Why am I not surprised?"

"Leave me alone," I said and grabbed the bowl. "I'm not dealing with both of you at the same time."

Once again, when I tried to go to my room Mason grabbed my arm and glared at Stanley. "Get out. This is none of your business!"

"What?" he replied, looking almost offended. "When your teacher called to tell us that poor Elyse had some crazy hyperbolizing spell cast on her, I came down here as soon as I could and this is how I'm treated? My feelings are hurt. Why are you being so mean? She said that she loved you. You can't tell me that you're not dying to just rip her cloth-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mason screamed and released me. He and Stanley began screaming at each other, and I groaned and quickly ran to my room.

Soon they were going to start throwing things and hitting each other. I frowned and thought about all the stuff that was out there waiting to be broken. The couch, fridge, table, chairs. My beautiful TV. It was going to be a battle ground.

There was a loud crash, and the muffled shouts became louder and angrier. I pressed my ear to the door, unable to keep my curiosity under control. Wood was being splintered, and glass was being shattered. Quietly, there was the dying whine of some poor electrical appliance caught in the crossfire.

Then silence.

My hand wandered around the bowl, until I realized it was empty. The fights usually ended either by being broken up, or by someone getting hurt.

"Stanley don't," Mason's voice came through the door. The latter part it was.

"Ouch! Wait, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Don't do this!"

There was a soft knock on my door and jumped back, and let Stanley push it open. He leaned in the threshold, and very faintly I noticed a small red line on his smooth brow. Mason was in trouble. If there was one thing you didn't touch, it was Stanley's flawless skin.

Mason, meanwhile was standing in the remains of our living room with his head in his hands. The couch and table were gone, as was some of the drywall.

"Stanley," he said in warning, though the only person in any real danger was him.

"Hey, firefly, ever wonder why Mason is always seeking you're approval? Or why he's so over protective of you? Or how no matter who he could be talking to, the moment you walk into a room he instantly gravitates over to you?"

"Stanley, please," Mason whispered.

"Or why he just can't seem to keep his hands off of you?" Stanley said in a low voice, and flicked my jawbone. I know what he was referring to: a faint bruise in the shape of a heart; a remnant of last week.

"Stanley, I'm begging you!"

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Stanley said and leaned a close to me. "It's because MASON'S IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

I jumped when his voice escalated into a shout, and tripped over my shoes. Stanley smiled widely, and crouched to meet me on the ground.

"You've had his undying devotion since elementary school, and it's been apparent to every idiot who has walked the earth except for you. Now what does that tell us? Maybe that you're not as smart as you think you are? However, I will say that you did hide your little 'problem' very well. I applaud you, but really? Telling him that you wished you hated him? The charade's getting a little old now, don't you think?"

Stanley's eyes were different from Mason's. They were a dizzy grey that looked like the top of a mountain. I looked at Mason who was regarding me with the most panicked expression I have ever seen on him. His eyes widened and then he disappeared into his room presumably.

"Mason wait!" I yelled and made sure to kick Stanley in the nose as I ran to the door. His head hit my floor with a loud thwack, and his scream of pain made me rejoice.

Mason's door was unlocked, thankfully, and he was standing in the middle of the room as if he just remembered that he didn't lock it.

We stared at each other. For a very. Long. Time.

"You're the biggest coward in the world," I finally said. "For three days, the opportunity was wide open. Waiting for you to say something. Last night, I put everything on the line just to give you another chance and yet you still couldn't do it. Were you just going to watch me suffer?"

He scowled angrily at me clenched his fists tightly. "Every day since high school, the only time you would speak to me was to tell me how much you loathed me. And the rest of the time you ignored me, so that I felt pathetic every time I thought about you. You just said that you wish you hated me instead of loved me. So excuse me if I feel a bit apprehensive about admitting my 'undying devotion'."

"Of course I ignored you!" I shrieked. "What else would you have me do when all you did was brag about your grades or steal my friends or tell me how much better you were at everything than I was? You thought you felt pathetic and worthless? Then imagine how it felt when my best friend would leave at the drop of hat if you called them. I wasn't good enough for them and I wasn't good enough for you. I'm still not. The reason didn't tell me wasn't because you were scared. It was because you were too embarrassed to admit to liking someone like me."

I threw down the bowl I realized I was still holding and tried not to wince when the peaces flew everywhere. He could have a fun time finding them all by himself.

"Really, Elyse? Embarrassed? You basically called me a coward and an asshole. You told me that you wish you hated me instead. Can you imagine what this conversation would've been like in high school? I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I stole you friends and made you feel bad! What else do you want from me? Tell me and I'll do it. I apologized at the beginning of the year. I did everything to make you happy just so you would stop hating me at least. I was as nice to as possible, but you never noticed because were so caught up in thinking that I didn't like you that you can't see just how perfect I think you are!"

"Perfect?" I repeated in slight confusion.

"Yes! Perfect!" he shouted. "I think you're perfect, and so does everyone else who's ever met you. You're perfect, Elyse. I don't know why you feel the need to constantly battle me on whose better. You will always win."

He ran his hands through hair with a loud sigh and sat on the bed. He looked exhausted. On his cheek I noticed a growing purple bruise. That probably from Stanley and his anger issues. I imagine it happened after they wrestled around a bit and broke a clock. A shard of glass flies up, and skims his forehead. They both freeze, and Stanley touches his forehead and feels the cut. He then picks up a table leg and whips it at Mason's head and then probably says something like 'you're going to regret that.'

"Do you regret it?" I asked and sat by him. He leaned away from slightly, and I looked down and rubbed my hands together.

"Regret what?" he asked.

I licked my lips and shrugged. "Hitting Stanley."

He smiled weakly. "No."

"Mason," I said slowly. "Today I want to start from scratch. There will be no more denial or heartache or crying or fighting or desperately trying to be as good as you. I want to start over and do everything right this time. I know I don't deserve it, but please forgive me. Everyone deserves a second chance."

This was a very strange turn of events. This morning I wanted nothing to do with Mason, and now I was asking him to go steady with me. Truth be told, I didn't expect him to agree. After all he was right about me being unnecessarily and constantly vicious, while he hardly did anything ever since we started in Leeds. I was a bully, plain and simple.

He looked away and raked his fingers through his hair. A few moments passed as I watched the back of his head and I began wondering if I was over stepping my bounds when he leaned over and kissed me. It was a simple kiss, not dramatic or complicated but it made all the sense in the world.

"STOP IT!"

His door crashed open and bits of plaster rained down upon us. Like a banshee's ghost Penelope was standing, and angry silhouette against the light of the living room.

"Whatever this is, it needs to stop now. I can't have my date kissing other girls just days before the masquerade," she said and marched over to us.

"Who let you in?" I asked and stood to face her. She was a bit taller than me, but I still managed to glare into her eyes.

"The door was wide open. I've come for my date, just like I promised remembered? We're going tuxedo hunting today!" she said with mock joy and clapped her hands.

"Well I never agreed to that, remember?" Mason sneered and stood behind me. It reminded me of yesterday when we went to Penelope ourselves.

"Look, I would love to watch you guys go riding off into the sunset of your happily ever after but Elyse and I had a contract. If you choose to break it who knows what might happen?" She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly. I was getting a very bad feeling from all this. It was like I knew a train was about to hit me, but I didn't know which direction to run.

"We agreed that if Mason went to the masquerade with me, then the hyperbole spell would be removed from you. Now, if Mason doesn't go to the masquerade with me what do you think would happen to you?" she cooed and sat on the bed primly.

"The spell would come back," I groaned.

"Maybe permanently. You never know with these magical contracts," she said and skimmed her nails. "I just want to do what's best for everyone. So what do you say, darling? I think you'd look great in a blood red tux."

Not even the ticking of the clock broke the silence as we stared each other down. Desperation on one end and triumph on the other. There had to be a way out of this; some loophole that I was missing.

"Darling, if you want to spend the rest of your life under an enchantment that's fine with me. I don't have to go with Mason. God knows that I have other, more willing options-"

"No!" Mason said quickly. "Fine. I'll do it."

"And you'll do what I say?" she asked unsympathetically.

"Yes, I'll do whatever you say," Mason mumbled.

"Excellent!" she trilled. "Let's go. We're going to be late."

She strolled out with Mason following her crestfallen, but then she turned to me at the door.

"And Elyse, I really wish you wouldn't look at me that way. I'm not all bad," she said. "I hope that one day you'll want to get to know the real me. After all, everyone deserves a second chance."

* * *

AW MAN! How are they gonna get out of this one? I don't even know! That Penelope is too smart, even for me! So how'd you like this? Did you enjoy? Review and tell me!


	19. Le Pape de fous

Sorry for the long wait, I had writer's block. Still do. Enjoy.

* * *

I watched Mason leave the dorm with his head hung and his shoulders drooping for the hundredth time this past week. She had him out all hours of the night, trying on tuxedos and dresses and make up and shoes and everything under the sun that would keep Mason out for as long as possible.

He left without a word per usual. Talking was never an option. I wasn't very used to this whole 'love' business, so I just assumed that he knew what he was doing.

"Mason?"

"Elyse?"

He turned to me and I wrung my hands together. For a second we just stared at each other, wordless.

"It's not really that big of a deal. Going to the ball with Penelope, I mean. It's just one night, right?" I said with a careless shrug.

He cocked his head and I flinched a little. His eyes were a hard amber that had hints of red swirling about.

"One night?" he repeated. "Does this look like one night? Do you have any idea of what I've had to do for you? This has been one of the most torturous weeks of my entire existence."

"You're mad at me?" I asked incredulously. "Is that why you've been giving me the cold shoulder?"

"The girl's a genius!" he cried. "And thanks for asking about it a week later. You really do care."

I was speechless. Of all the things I expected him to say, that was definitely not it. My understanding was that he was doing this as an act of…love, I guess. This wasn't supposed to be a chore.

"This isn't my fault! I'm sorry if things are hard for you, but yelling at me won't change anything," I said. "And don't think that-"

He slammed the door in my face and I punched the wall impotently. Is this what love was like? I thought we were supposed to be holding hands and writing poetry about each other; not screaming and arguing. It was like nothing had changed.

But, that wasn't right. Something _had_changed: me. The hyperbolizing spell was gone, and so was all the affection and care I had shown. Elyse 2.0 would be begging forgiveness every day, and reciting poetry about his eyes but regular Elyse just avoided his gaze and mumbled apologies. Regular Elyse got nothing done, while Elyse 2.0 confessed her love from day one and baked batches of heart shaped cookies. It wouldn't take a genius to decide which one was better.

"Fine!" I screamed and ran out into the hall. It was empty on both sides. "Forget it! I can take care of myself!"

There was a slight pause and I fumed angrily at the emptiness.

"And you know what?" I called as an afterthought. "Once the spell comes back, I can't be sure that I won't hate you instead so don't bother trying to talk to me!"

I slammed the door closed, and waited for the loud crack that never came. Mason was holding the door with a slightly irked look on his face.

"What?" he said in a dangerously low voice.

I cringed a little and took a step back. "You heard me."

As I turned away to march back into my room, he caught my wrist and pulled me so that we were a hairsbreadth apart.

"No. I didn't," he said. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that I _hate_ you, Mason," I growled and ripped my arm away. "I. Hate. _You._"

I instantly regretted the words the moment they left my mouth. That was as far from the truth as it could possibly get. It was my temper acting up again. All those months of training myself to keep it under control was flushed down the drain the moment I felt abandoned by him. Elyse2.0 would never had said something so horrible. She would've offered a dozen apologies and grateful noises about how wonderful he was for doing this for her. She would've notice that any other guy would've said forget it, but not Mason. He loved her.

His eyes widened and he took a step back as if he should be afraid of me.

"You _hate_ me?" he repeated.

His face flushed and he looked down with such an aura of defeat, that I began to wonder what exactly was going on.

Then there was a knock on the door, and it was opened by none other than Penelope. For once she didn't look smug, but instead looked maudlin and tired.

"What do you want?" I shrieked. "Go away!"

She glared at me, and turned her attention to Mason. "Happy now? You've ruined everything. You should've just been happy about going to the ball with me but no! You have to go flaunting your love in other people's faces. Now look what happened."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. "Congratulations. Our contract is broken."

"Broken? How?"

She sighed and stretched her legs out, her light blue skirt ruffled lightly. "Mason was complaining so much about having to be my date that just to shut him I made him a fool's bargain. I said push Elyse's buttons. Annoy her. If she still likes you at the end, nothing would change. If she says hates you, then the contract will be broken. Of course he complained about how unfair it was, because there was no way you could e_ver_ hate him. But if he just tried I wouldn't force him to wake up early every morning. I honestly thought you'd stick by him. It's like no matter what I can't win."

She stuck out her lower lip and covered her eyes. "Boo. I need a date."

This was completely unreal. Mason was staring at me with a solemn expression that told me just how screwed I was; how stupid I was. I had fallen into a trap set by myself. If I just controlled my temper for just one nanosecond, Mason wouldn't be looking at me like I had just ripped his heart out.

If I just controlled it we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

If I just controlled it those three years of high school wouldn't have been wasted.

"Mason, please I am so sorry," I begged. "I didn't mean it, I swear. I- "

"Then why did you say it?" he asked curtly.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know!" Penelope said and raised her hand. "Let me try!"

We both stared at her in stunned silence. I had forgotten she was even sitting there.

Suddenly the mood turned hazy and cold, like it did back in her room. Any moment the shadow of a giant bear would rise against the wall.

"You know very well that Elyse could never like you," she said. "Isn't that why you worked so hard to be perfect? Because you knew that she'd go running at the first sign of imperfection?"

"That's not true," I said.

"It isn't? Is that why you said you hated him after he was a little chilly towards you? Did you expect love and devotion at every second?" she replied.

"No!"

"Yes you did. You expect perfection at every moment, otherwise you can't take it. It's not love, its obsession."

"That wasn't the reason!"

"Of course it was. All you see is a pretty mask. You're just like every girl out there."

"No she isn't."

Mason's face was grim, but he was glaring at Penelope and not me so that was good. "Elyse may be mean, cold, clueless and irritating, but she is definitely not like any other girl. The contract is broken Penelope. Leave."

I looked at him, speechless and feeling guiltier than ever. He looked back at me, deadpan, sighed and then turned around.

She stood up indignantly and swished her pale skirt around her. "Fine. Don't hear what I have to say. But Elyse, I warn you. Don't-"

"Mason wait!" I said and chased after him. "I am so sorry! It was an accident; a slip of the tongue! You were right! There is no way that I could ever hate you! I'm- ouch!"

"Forget it, Elyse," he muttered and was halfway through the door when he froze suddenly.

Penelope's bag somehow found its way between my feet and had caused me to trip. The table corner drew a huge gash up my shoulder on my way down. I stared up at the ceiling in a numb daze. That really hurt. It really, really hurt.

"Oh lord my arm," I moaned and tried to sit up.

"Ouch," Penelope grimaced. "Are you ok?"

"Mason I am so sorry," I continued my story on the ground. "I'll do anything. I'm sorry."

He leaned on the doorframe shook his head at my sorry state.

"Anything?" he echoed.

I nodded and continued to clutch my shoulder.

"Wow, Elyse. I didn't know you played dirty," Penelope praised. "Who could stay angry at a helpless pixie who was bleeding steaming fresh blood and who would do anything for forgiveness?"

"I didn't do this on purpose!" I snapped, and began to heal myself. The slit knit itself up neatly and swiftly, but the smell of blood still lingered in the air and on my clothes.

"Damn it, Elyse," Mason muttered to himself. "Penelope, get out."

She sniffed and haughtily strolled to the door. "This scene was getting old anyways. I'll see you later, Elyse."

Mason sauntered over to me; his mannerisms much more composed than would be expected. He was completely detached from the situation and that gave me little hope for the rest of the day.

"Mason I'm really sorry. It was the anger talking, not me."

He rolled his eyes, and pulled me up and in the next second, his mouth was on my neck, making new holes and sucking blood.

"Elyse?" he asked after a while. "You said you'd do anything. What's anything?"

It was then I took the time to notice how one of his hands was tangled in my hair and the other was around my waist. His eyes were cloudier than usual, darker and seemed to be concentrating more on my mouth than my eyes.

I began to wonder what Elyse 2.0 would do.

"I don't know," I said. "Bake you cookies?"

* * *

What did you think? I'm so tired.


End file.
